Fallen
by RememberMe2
Summary: Hermione has had a summer of Hell when she is suddenly offered a place in the Dark Lords rank As of now its an offer she can't refuse!
1. Hell

Ch 1 Hell is a place called home

Hermione sat up in her bed, she was woken suddenly by the whimper of a women. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and quietly opened her bedroom door. She peered out into the darkened landing of the second floor. Through the gloom she quietly analyzed the situation. She could make out two figures on the floor one laying immobile the other was kneeling. She recognized the kneeling woman as her mother. She peered further into the gloom and made out the figure of two men. One was unsure of how to approach, the other stood watching the sniveling woman.

"Avada Kedavra!" the unsure man shouted suddenly. A blinding light erupted, illuminating the hall. When all was dark again she flicked on the hall light. The two men were death eaters. Prepared, Hermione raised her wand and attacked.

"Rutila" the spell hit the confident death eater. He flew through the air and was immediately pinned to the wall. Before the second death eater could react she hit him with a similar spell.

"Habitum Obviam" he also hit the wall and remained there. Hermione approached them like a tiger would his prey. She could see them both struggling against her spells.

"Well what do you know. I wasn't expecting a visit tonight or I would have dressed up." Hermione said her tone dripping sarcasm. She pulled off the mask of the confident death eater to find the handsome face of Lucius Malfoy. He was staring at her completely bewildered.

"This is quite a surprise Mr. Malfoy I never thought I would see you here like this... Well I mean in my control that is" she said.

Not once did this bright young witch smile. She was once a perfect young lady, brave and loyal with the greatest friends you can wish for. Things, however, can never last. Every part of Hermione's body was hidden from view not hinting at the hell she was living through. Officially in the wizarding world she was of age, but in the muggle world she was still a kid and still in custody of her parents.

While Hermione had been at school for her sixth year her mother had become pregnant. They were as happy as could be and told Hermione straight away. A month after she received the happy news she got some bad news followed by worse news. Her mother was not pregnant by her father but by some other man, who's name was not ever mentioned, soon after her mother miscarried the baby. Both her parents slunk into depression and by the time summer arrived they had developed some very dangerous and expensive habits. Her mother had began to drink hard liquor on a daily basis and her father turned to speed, a fast paced drug. He began to be violent and suspicious of Hermione and her mother. He believed they were plotting to kill him so they could have his life insurance money. The first time he hit Hermione her mother had stepped in, but after that she seemed to stop caring. It got bad but he never hit her in the face. At first she tried to contact Harry and Ron to get their help and advice but they seemed to stop caring also. Hermione slunk into a sort of depression. She knew she could use magic to escape her parents but she had strong morals and didn't think it was right, so she endured the pain. It got worse after her mother began to hit her too.

"Well I see you have killed my parents" she said her dark eyes expressionless. She walked over to the other death eater and removed his mask as well.

"Why its Draco. What a pleasure" Hermione said her tone cold.

"So I assume you both have come here to kill me. Very well" she said and she released them from her spells and dropped her wand onto the floor. "Who is going to do it? You Draco I'm sure you'll get immense satisfaction from killing the mud blood you have hated all these years." she said staring at him. His pale face seemed in shock at Hermione's cold demeanor so she turned her dark eyes on Lucius.

"Actually Miss Granger we never had the intention of killing you tonight, but to offer you a very rare proposition. Well rare in the case of a muggle born like yourself." Said Lucius with a smirk. She watched him as he scanned her body with his eyes.

"Do you want to see me naked Mr. Malfoy? Is that why your eyes slowly take me in. Do you think I have the glorious body of an angel. With creamy skin and an alluring sense of heat. Do you want to see what is really there. I'll show you" Hermione pulled off the long sleeve shirt she was wearing revealing her once beautiful body. She watched as Lucius took a step back. Every inch of her skin was covered with scars, bruises, burns and fresh cuts. "Do you still want me?" she asked

"That could all be removed with a simple spell" he said uncertainly

"Do you think so? I would like to keep them though as a reminder of what Hell is. Of what cold bastard parents do to their children, to their flesh and blood." Hermione said her voice so icy the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. She looked at her parents dead bodies with disgust. She was glad they were dead.

"We came to offer you a position within our ranks" Draco blurted out suddenly speaking for the first time. Hermione turned her attention to him.

"Is that so?" Hermione said with interest. "But why is that? Certainly the Dark Lord would not want trash like me within his ranks... I know, he wants me to deliver him Harry Potter right? Well tell his graciousness that I no longer consort with the likes of him." she said and she walked away into her bedroom. She went to her window and stood on the ledge. She had contemplated jumping many times, but she calculated that the fall would not kill her but only cause her more pain. She heard someone come into the room, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge them. She was grabbed suddenly from behind and pulled back into her room.

"Miss Granger suicide will surely not be possible from this distance, I don't advise you try" Lucius said releasing her.

"I already know that suicide is not an obtainable goal at this height which is why I don't try. Besides I am a Gryffindor and my courage will not let me seek such an easy way out. I am not a coward." she told him masking her true feelings. Her pride was still in high account.

"That is excellent Miss Granger but as to the Dark Lord's offer, he is also a pride filled man who wishes to receive Harry Potter by his own hand. He only wants you because he sees you as a bright young witch who will be very loyal to him and do his bidding without a question as to the task. Think on it Miss Granger. Think of all the power and Knowledge you will be granted. You are a smart girl you should know this is an offer to difficult to refuse. Also your parents have been removed from this house and set up to appear dead in a different fashion. We are keeping a very low profile for now. The Dark Lord is planning an extravagant return." Lucius said and he left the room. She heard him disapparate with a small pop.

Hermione crawled back into bed thinking of all the events that had unfolded so suddenly. She was given the chance to be a death eater. To be one of those heartless bastards that killed innocent people. A couple of months ago she would have spit in his face and let him kill her, but now she began to consider doing it. She once belonged in the light, but now it was the dark that was beckoning her.


	2. Assets

Ch 2 Assets

When Hermione had eventually fallen asleep, her dreams were haunted with nightmares of her parents abuse. It ended though when she stepped into the darkness. Hermione didn't really consider dreams to be signs of a future life but this one seemed to show her how to end her pain, and it wasn't necessarily suicide.

She pulled herself out of bed and went downstairs. She paused for a second to take in the place where her parents dead bodies had laid last night before continuing her route. Upon entering the kitchen she noticed a letter on the table addressed to her. She grabbed it and looked at the writing, it was not familiar to her. She opened it straight away and read:

_Hermione Granger,_

_I wish to offer you a place among my ranks. I feel you are a bright young woman who will be a very valuable asset to me. You will of course be put through extensive training by a few of my select Deatheaters. If you choose to join me your service will be kept secret. I feel you can provide me with valuable information from the Order of the Phoenix and note now that I will never ask you to hand Harry Potter over to me. That is a job I am reserving for myself. If you choose to accept, I ask you, as a first task in my service to go along how you were before the summer. Pretend that you are still the friend of your new enemies. I need you to remain close to Dumbledore and those close to him. If you do this I will know you have accepted my offer. Messages will be delivered through young Mr. Malfoy. So refrain from cursing him. I see a fire in you Miss Granger that will be a great asset among my followers. I trust you will make the right decision. Destroy this letter straight away and never convey what is stated._

The letter was signed with the Dark Mark. Hermione sat at the table rereading the letter. It must be from the Dark Lord. He must be starting to lose confidence in Snape so he decided to choose someone who he can trust to be loyal. This confused Hermione greatly, she just could not grasp the fact that the Dark Lord wanted her. A knock on the door startled her out of her revere. she quickly burned the letter in her hand and threw the remains in the garbage before heading to the door. She pulled it open and on the doorstep were two police officers.

"Can I help you?" she asked masking her feelings and hoping her Occlumency practice was paying off.

"May we come in?" the woman officer asked.

"I don't know. If you're here to see my parents I'll just go get them if you can wait here a second." Hermione lied biting on her lip and not moving aside.

"Well we actually came to see you Miss Granger... You see there was an accident early this morning... Neither of your parents survived, the impact was too great" the officer said. Hermione just stared at them. She tried to make her face into one of disbelief. It worked because the officers showed their sympathy.

"We have to take you down to the station to identify a few of their belongings..." the woman said a bit unsurely. Hermione just stared.

"Your Lying!" she said and then she ran upstairs to her parents room. The officers called out after her. When she entered their empty bedroom she almost started laughing, but she quickly schooled her features and let out a loud wail, she even managed to squeeze out some tears. The female officer tried comforting Hermione, who pretended to be sobbing into her hands. After a few minutes Hermione ran out of fake tears and her throat was starting to sting from her fake sobbing, so she got up and wiped her face telling the officers she needed a shower before they left to identify the bodies. They nodded and Hermione told them to go ahead and put on some tea if they wanted. She got a quick shower and was ready in about twenty-five minutes. She found the officers in the sitting room conversing quietly.

"Are you ready?" the male officer asked. Hermione only nodded as they lead her out of the house and to a waiting police car. They took her to a building made of brick that gave no indication of what was inside. Hermione however found out when they took her in, it was a sort of morgue or holding room. They lead her into a cold part of the building that reminded Hermione of a hospital. There, a woman explained to Hermione, what had become of her parents. She could not identify the bodies because they were burnt beyond recognition. So Hermione identified objects that were at the scene. When that was over they took Hermione into another room where she was met by her grandmother.

"Oh God Hermione are you okay?" The old woman asked her granddaughter.

"I'm fine Nana. Are you okay?" Hermione asked in turn. Her grandmother then burst into tears and sobbed into Hermione's chest. Hermione held her grandmother close and felt a stab of pity in her heart. She hated to see someone she loved in so much pain. She still did love her grandmother even though she only seen her once or twice a year. The old woman had also had a lot of pain in her extensive life time. After a while the old woman stopped her crying and she looked up at Hermione. Hermione put up a face full of sorrow. They signed numerous papers and Hermione was to leave with her grandmother. They went to Hermione's house first and retrieved a couple of things then they went to her grams house. Hermione went straight to the room she was assigned and went to sleep she did not wish to be in the presence of anyone. The next day they would be meeting with numerous lawyers to discuss the legal matters at hand.

The next morning Hermione was awoken by her Grandmother. She was told to shower, dress, then come downstairs for breakfast. Hermione did so in silence. When Hermione went downstairs she was served a large amount of food, but she didn't touch any of it.

"Well my dear what would you like to do now before the coming school year. Unless of course you would like to stay here and go to school in town?" Her grandmother said picking at her own food.

"I want to return to my school come September" Hermione said trying to keep her tone from being to icy.

"I expected that" She said and they finished breakfast in silence.

Hermione was told to dress nicely for they were to meet with important people. So she did. She was excessively worried about the sleeves on her blouse being just a tad to short for they kept rising and exposing her mutilated wrists. When they arrived an hour later, at the office building they had agreed to, they were meet by a group of three lawyers. Two were men, the other a woman. They lead them inside and into a conference room where they sat opposite the lawyers. The woman was first to speak.

"Well Hermione I am your family's lawyer. I completed their wills and every other legal matter which came into account. Before they died they gave me detailed instructions on what was to happen to you. You attend a boarding school correct?" the woman asked

"Yes and I will finish my last year there" Hermione said her tone condescending. The woman raised a brow but did not comment.

"They told me you would make that decision. These two men are from the life insurance policies that your parents had. You have a total of eight hundred thousand pounds from the policies alone. You also have the house which is worth a half a million pounds and their business which they wanted to sell is worth seven hundred thousand pounds they also had savings bonds worth well over a million pounds. To put it in frank terms Miss Granger you are one rich young lady. We had to settle whether you wanted to sell the house or not. We are to rent it out until you graduate from school and then you can keep it or sell it. That choice is yours when you turn eighteen." The woman said. Hermione just nodded. So her parents hadn't gone completely bankrupt yet. She was sure, however, that had they lived longer they would have spent every last dime of money they had ever saved. Hermione kept a steady gaze on the woman as she talked continuously of how good her parents were to leave her such a great sum for she would never suffer in life with the kind of money she now had.

"Your parents also left you a keep sake. It was mostly you mothers doing. It was a family Heirloom that belonged to her grandmother." The woman said and she pulled out a small ring box and an envelope. She handed them both to Hermione.

"When were these given to you?" She asked the lawyer who looked puzzled but answered last summer. Hermione satisfied took the letter and opened it.

_My Dearest Hermione_

_I must be dead now for you are reading this letter. The ring which is to be given to you is very special. It was given to me by my grandmother who was a witch like you. You inherited that dormant gene from my part of the family. She was a powerful woman who believed many things and never held her tongue even when it was called for. In some aspects she was like you are now. She told me that if the gene ever was passed into my children to present it to my eldest daughter. She said it would provide protection. I was going to give it to you when you were accepted to Hogwarts but I decided to wait until you were old enough to appreciate its bewitching beauty. I love you Hermione and I know beyond a doubt that you will live to make me the most proud woman in the world even if you don't become a dentist I know you will excel. Have a good life and follow your heart I love you my dearest._

_With all my sincerest love _

_Helen Morgana Granger_

Hermione for the first time felt the loss of her mother. Before she was glad of their deaths but now she remembered how they were before they had ever laid a hand on her. Hermione began to feel the hot tears trickling down her face as she recalled memories of how much she loved her mother and how much she was loved in return. She smashed the letter in her hand and with out much thought she shredded it and tossed it in the bin. She opened the ring box and stared at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The ring was gold and was shaped like a crown almost and on top sat a giant ruby that glittered with some mysterious light. It truly was bewitching. Hermione took it tenderly from its resting place. She looked it over and was surprised to see an engraving. They were runes. A great many of them. Some meaning wealth, prosperity, beauty, and most of all protection. Also it had the initials HM which were her first two initials. Hermione Morgana. Morgana was a middle name that had been shared by every woman in the family. They also shared the first beginning letter in their names. Hermione slipped the ring on to her finger. She felt a warmth spread through her body. It gave her security and made her feel like everything was okay, and in her heart she felt whole. An accomplishment she had not felt for many months. She pulled the ring off and put it back in its box. She didn't want to feel that way it made her forget the hell she was living.

"Well Hermione we could arrange a personal bank account for you to save all the money you have so far or we could keep everything as it is until you are eighteen." the lawyer said.

"Save it all under my name. when I turn eighteen it will be removed and everything of theirs will be sold." Hermione said in a harshly cold tone. Her grandmother flinched. Hermione felt a gaze on her. It was one of the male lawyers he was staring at her wrist. She realized to late that it was exposed. She pulled her sleeves down and stared at him. He looked into her face. He was a younger man then the other lawyers, he also had the privilege of good looks. His eyes were his most complimenting aspect. They seemed at first black but on closer observation they were a deep midnight blue. Very suddenly Hermione felt the probing in her mind. He is a wizard, ran through her mind before she looked away. She stood up and looked pointedly at her grandmother.

"If this is all Mrs. Darin I must insist on our departure." Hermione said in cold formality. The woman stood up a confused sort of expression on her features.

"Yes no more is required of you. I will send word for you soon, you will have to come with me to establish the bank account." she said they all shook hands. Once again she stared into the blue eyes of the youngest lawyer. She had her mind completely blocked this time and he seemed a bit disappointed.


	3. Mind Games

Ch 3Mind Games

For three days she stayed in bed not coming out of her room. Her grandmother left her to it thinking she was mourning. In truth Hermione was steeling herself for the task she would soon have to endeavor. She would return to her friends and act as if this summer had never happened and spy for the Dark Lord. It just seemed beyond surreal. Hermione suddenly sat up she would have to create a new her in order to accomplish what was needed of her. She would paint herself a perfect mask and always wear it. She stood up and jumped in the shower when she got out she stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on the door of her closet. She stared at her once beautiful body. Under her scars and bruises and burns she was pale and thinner than was necessary for her curvy shape. She could see her rib cage beneath her breasts and her hip bones showed more than was agreeable. Holding her wand at bay for now she took in all her wounds. She remembered how each of them was obtained. She wanted to remember them before but now she only wanted to forget. With a few quick spells her skin became once again flawless, but it still held a pale hue. She then turned to her hair. It was a frizzy mass atop her head in the plainest shade of brown. It also lacked shine and softness. With a few more spells it was changed. Her hair was now black and came in soft inky ringlets. It accentuated her pale skin and gave her dark eyes an alluring glow. Over all her new appearance gave her a dark enthralling aura. She dressed herself carefully and went downstairs. Her grandmother nearly fell over when she seen Hermione's new look.

"My dear you look marvelous how ever did you accomplish it?" the old woman asked

"With a bit of magic" Hermione said smiling in a innocent way. Her grandmother nodded and offered Hermione something to eat. She gladly excepted. After she ate she went to the phone and dialed the lawyer Mrs. Darin hoping she would be able to establish the account. She was more than happy to hear from Hermione and set up an appointment in two hours.

"Nana would you mind terribly if I took the car after my meeting with Mrs. Darin I wish to do some shopping for school supplies I also need to stop by my house and pick up a few things." Hermione said. Her grandmother seemed ecstatic that her granddaughter was acting normally again so she handed over the keys to her car. Hermione, being the over achiever she was, had thankfully learned how to drive the previous summer so her grandmother did not have to act as chauffer. She left straight away and through traffic it took her almost the entire two hours to reach the bank. She however met with the lawyer and the bank manager and they established the account with out hesitation. Hermione kept some of the money there and then for her shopping later and when the meeting was over she departed with haste. She had received her Hogwarts letter earlier on in the summer but she had not a chance to get the stuff she needed. She had also delightfully made head girl. She decided to visit Diagon alley first then return home. Since she was closer to London. She drove to the leaky cauldron and stepped into the back after many looks from the crowd of wizards that stood around. Once in the alley she got all she needed school supplies. She ended up spending two extra hours in Flourish and Blotts and she soon found herself with more books than was actually necessary. Hermione however wished to began her study of the Dark Arts so she ventured with extreme caution into Knockturn alley. She headed to a bookstore that she knew beyond a doubt sold Dark books with discretion. She entered the store and began to search the titles for something of interest when the shop keeper came up behind her. Hermione turned around slowly and stared with disgust at the haggard man before her. He smiled a nasty smile.

"Well Miss Granger I have been told to save a selection of books that would interest you." the man said. Hermione only raised a brow. He beckoned her to follow and she did. He disappeared into the back but returned with six heavy tomes. He deposited them in front of her and Hermione looked them all over. He was right they all captured her interest.

"Who selected them for my viewing?" Hermione asked speaking for the first time to the man.

"We keep our discretion Miss Granger and we were asked not to tell." The man said his eyes alight with self importance. "Which of the books do you wish to purchase?"

"All of them" Hermione said he told her the price she paid and left quickly. She then grabbed a small bite to eat there at the Leaky cauldron and then traveled to her house.When she entered it was dark and foreboding. Hermione went up to her room and started to pack her trunk. She had bought new robes so she discarded her old ones. When she finished packing her trunk she went downstairs and tidied up the house a bit. Mrs. Darin had ordered a cleaning crew to come to the house and pack away all the Grangers personal possessions. The house would be ready to rent by the end of the month. Hermione left after a few turns around the house. Deep down she knew she would miss her child hood home, but she did not allow those feelings to surface.

When she arrived back at her grandmothers house she was greeted warmly.

"I'm glad you're home Hermione love, I have made you dinner." She said. Hermione smiled in a charming manner.

"Thank you Nana it smells excellent." Hermione said. "I'm just going to take this stuff upstairs and I'll be right down" her grandmother nodded and went back to the kitchen. Hermione took her trunk upstairs. She was surprised however, when she entered a man appeared seemingly out of thin air. She took a step back and stared at the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well Miss Granger I have to say I am pleased with your new appearance. It gives you a dark and alluring aura. You are also, undoubtedly, attractive, perfect when you want to charm information out of people" He said walking around her in a stalking fashion.

"Yes well I figured if I was to join your rank I have to have some fine quality since my birth is inferior" She said taking her trunk and depositing it at the foot of her bed.

"indeed and this happens to be a very fine quality. Only few Deatheaters will know of your true identity for the Dark Lord cannot risk anyone finding you out. I was told to give you this book. It is a book on Occlumency. It will help to block your mind from the prying eyes of Dumbledore. At least enough to keep him off your trail. For ultimately he will be able to read your mind if he tried." Lucius said not making any move to give the book to Hermione. Instead he made his way to her bed and sat down. Hermione just stared at him.

"Do you know Occlumency?" she asked

"Yes. Most of the Deatheaters do." he said licking his lips in a seductive fashion.

"Try it on me I have been practicing Occlumency since last summer. I have confidence that I can keep you out" Hermione said in a challenging tone. Lucius moved so quick that it took a second for Hermione to realize what he was doing. He had entered her mind. Images of when she was young and happy flashed before her eyes. She quickly pushed them away and blocked her mind. She fought off Lucius with an elementary spell and he withdrew his attack.

"Well Well for some reason this doesn't surprise me. It seems appropriate that the brightest witch of the age can do a simple task of blocking her mind." Lucius said his voice full of admiration. "My son has not even managed to block me from his mind."

"I can also do something else, but I don't know if it is Occlumency" Hermione said unsure of how she should proceed. He stared at her unblinkingly. " I can send false images to the person who is attacking my mind. Is that Occlumency?" Lucius seemed to ponder this and after a moment spoke again.

"Why don't you show me exactly what you mean Miss Granger" he said then he entered her mind again. She blocked him out again but created a new image for him to see. Him and Her were in a drawing room of rich décor. He sat on one of the luxurious coaches and she began to approach him. He looked up at her once she was directly in front of him. Then she bent down and kissed him. He withdrew from her mind. He cleared his throat.

"That I can assure you is not Occlumency." he said and he began to pace. Before he could come to a conclusion Hermione's grandmother called from the stairs.

"Hermione dear dinner is served come down now."

Hermione turned to Lucius.

"I will convey this to the Dark Lord he is sure to know what it is exactly" Lucius said and with a quick bow he dissapparated. Hermione smirked and left the room as well. She went downstairs and practiced charming her grandmother for the remainder of the evening and she found that it came quite naturally to her.


	4. Lies

Ch 4 Lies

Hermione spent the remainder of her summer practicing her charms on various muggles. All of it worked perfectly. She had even managed to get her and her grandmother a rich brunch for free. It was splendid! Hermione had never in her life received such praise and compliments. She couldn't wait to try her new personality out on her _friends. _Hermione painted her mask so perfect and she played the part so well that she began to forget how her life was before. She began to forget the hell and the good times that were before it. All she knew now was the alluring temptress she had become. The morning of her departure, however, brought back the memories. For she now had in mind what she was supposed to accomplish. Which was deceive the people she once cared about. She didn't mind the task so much anymore because she had buried her heart in ice, and the day of her 'rebirth' she had stopped caring about everything except pleasing the darkness that was now her life.

Her grandmother dropped her off at the train station early so Hermione waited with cool indifference for her red and black haired friends. She spotted Draco after a few minutes of waiting and she gave him a smirk that put his to shame. He only nodded slightly and continued on his way. Finally after a half hour of waiting Ron and Harry appeared just a few minutes before the train was set to leave.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione shouted waving them over, a smile on her lips, but coldness in her eyes. They smiled and came over with their baggage. They were growing up as well. Their once skinny, boyish bodies, were turning into those of men. She hugged them both when they had gotten on the train which soon after began to move.

"Hermione its great to see you. I can't get over the change in you. There's no other way to say this but you look hot." Ron said his voice full of amazement.

"I agree. I can't get over your hair" Harry said. They talked for a few minutes about school when Harry seemed to remember something. "Hermione! I almost forgot! I'm Head boy!" Harry said with pure excitement. Hermione of course, like the good actress she was, congratulated him most delightfully. Then she glanced at her watch.

"Speaking of which all Prefects and Heads have to meet in the first compartment. Lets go" She said and she lead the way. When they arrived all of the Prefects were already there. So was McGonagall.

"How nice of you to join us" The woman said with impatient sarcasm. Hermione took the seat beside Malfoy and scooted close to him so the other two boys could take a seat. They both shot Malfoy a dirty look before sitting down.

"As I was saying the Head boy and girl will be organizing your patrol schedules. I expect them completed and distributed by the end of tomorrow. For now you will patrol the train and see that everything goes accordingly, when we arrive at Hogwarts. First year prefects, you will show the first years to the common room and the rest of you will make sure everyone else makes it to their common room. We have also instilled higher security this school year so everyone needs to be in their common rooms by nine pm. I trust you all to make sure this goes accordingly. Any questions?"

"What is the limit of house points we can remove?" asked a Slytherin boy. McGonagall pursed her lips.

"If I hear you abuse the privilege you will not be able to take house points at all. So deduct with caution. Any thing else?" She said but no one else said anything. "Very well do not forget your duties." Then she disapparated with a loud pop. Harry and Ron were first to get up and they pulled Hermione away from Malfoy in a quick movement. Hermione frowned at them.

"I am capable of standing myself" she said. They however ignored her and glared at Malfoy who smirked at them. Hermione moved to stand beside the compartment door. Malfoy then walked toward the exit with the two Gryffindors glaring at his back. Just before he passed Hermione he made sure the two boys were still watching and he grabbed her swiftly by the chin and planted a kiss on her lips, before he walked away. Everyone in the compartment was shell shocked. Hermione inwardly smirked but her face looked affronted. After a few seconds of shocked silence the two angry boys went to move after Malfoy, but Hermione blocked their way.

"There is no sense losing your positions on the first day back. We can get him back in another way that doesn't involve complete violence." Hermione said this did not make them less angry and after a long while she coaxed them back into their compartment where they began an angry tirade. Hermione let them yell and scream and bang their fists, but she only took out one of her Dark Arts books and began to read. She had charmed it to just appear like one of her school text books. She was half way through with it before the two boys finished their angry fuming. When they sat down to catch their breath Hermione calmly put her book away and studied them. She kept her face impassive. But all that was coursing through her veins and mind was how much she loathed these two boys.

"Well its about time you to stopped all the noise." she started a bit coolly and they stared at her. Hermione sighed and changed her tone. "I have to say something to you guys. This is our last year at Hogwarts and it is important that you don't go around and kill people just because they do something as childish as kiss their enemy in front of her friends. I agree with you what Malfoy did made me angry, but the point is I'm not going to go and beat him to a pulp. I think we should all set a goal this year and it should be to try and keep out of trouble." Hermione said with bossiness in her tone. The boys smiled at each other.

"There's the old bossy Hermione come back" said Ron

"Yeah I knew she was still there under those new looks" said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did my speech just go unheard?" Hermione asked incredulously. The boys laughed.

"Of course not Hermione we heard every word and we agree and we will try and keep out of trouble. Right Harry?" said Ron opening his trunk and pulling out his Chess set. Harry just nodded and they began to play. Hermione pursed her lips and left the compartment silently. She walked up and down the train until she found Malfoy in the last compartment which had the shade pulled down hiding the occupants from view. In addition to Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and to Hermione's disappointment Pansy who was cuddled up next to Malfoy were in there. Hermione walked in and stood in front of Goyle.

"Move" she said her voice low and daring him to object. He got up and moved to a different seat and she now sat directly across from Malfoy. All Pansy could do was stare, but Malfoy smirked in satisfaction.

"I am tired of being with those stupid ignorant fools. This is going to be a hard year" She said. Sitting back and studying Malfoy and Pansy her face indifferent. Bored after a few seconds with their unresponsiveness she decided to charm Pansy.

"I like your hair Pansy how do you get it to shine like that?" she asked sweetly. Pansy looked taken aback, but seemed pleased all the same.

"it's a trait that runs in my family" she said.

"Of course, I didn't think there was a spell that could make it so beautiful. Oh that ring its beautiful is that a family Heirloom?" Hermione asked. Pansy looked down at ring she seemed beyond pleased. Hermione took a look at Malfoy who had his brows raised in disbelief.

"Yes it is, an Heirloom, it belonged to my great great grandmother. She was a Duchess. My parents often say I would make the perfect Duchess" Pansy said.

"Of course you would Pansy. You are nothing but class and elegance, it puts the rest of us to shame." Hermione said in a flattering tone. Pansy was bathing in all the attention. When the compartment door opened and in came two other Slytherin seventh years. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Knott. They didn't even seem to notice Hermione until Blaise sat next to her and asked if she could scoot over a bit because he didn't want to sit so close to Crabbe. Hermione with a raised brow scooted over a bit.

"Who are you?" asked Theodore staring at Hermione then glancing at Malfoy.

"This Theodore is Hermione Granger" Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"Oh. My parents mentioned you, but I was told you weren't attractive" said Theodore

"Well that only shows, you can't always rely on second hand accounts" Hermione said. She got up and turned to leave.

"Leaving us so soon Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"I'm afraid I have to get back to the fools I call friends. It was a pleasure meeting you two and I hope we meet again" Hermione said and took her leave. She returned to the compartment to find both Harry and Ron still playing Chess.

"Guys we should change, the train arrives in ten minutes and we have to patrol." Hermione said rummaging in her trunk for her robe. The boys reluctantly put their game away and took out their robes as well. They took turns changing, then prepared themselves to depart the train.


	5. Betrayal

Ch 5 Betrayal

The first day back into school Hermione had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing. No one had seen the professor and had no idea who it could be. So when they entered the class her and her 'friends' sat at the back not knowing what to expect of the teacher and would change their seats accordingly. Hermione nearly fell over in shock as the Professor entered just after the bell had rung. It was the younger lawyer that she had meet with over the summer. His eyes glanced around the class as if looking for someone and after his search he went to the board and wrote down his name.

"I am Professor Deimos. I expect to be shown respect at all times or you will fail my class. It is a simple as that. If you dare to try it you will only be the example to the next disbelieving child." He said in a voice that left no room for argument. He was immediately known as a man not to cross.

"Bring out you text books and turn to page 46" He said and they did as they were told.

"The first spell on the page is known as the induced fear spell. Can anyone tell me why it is called this?" He said, no one volunteered so Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss.." Hermione watched him carefully as she gave her name.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. It is called the induced fear spell because it manipulates a persons mind to keep them in a constant state of fear. In some cases it leads to insanity and on most others it leads to death." he watched her carefully and smirked as she finished.

"Excellent Ten points to Gryffindor. Now can you tell me if there is a way to block this particular spell?" his eyes never left Hermione so she spoke again.

"There is a counter curse that can be used to prevent the spell from making contact, because a simple blocking spell will have no effect" After that he went on to describe the spell in great detail and its only means of reflection. Hermione stayed after to speak to this man who seemed to be more deceiving then he appeared.

"Professor Deimos. I can't pretend to be ignorant towards what your apparent plot here at Hogwarts could be. Are you following me?" she asked him quietly. He smiled at her.

"Now what would give you that idea?" he said smiling almost innocently, but Hermione knew better. Hermione sighed and left the mysterious man. For some reason she did not trust him. She met up with Harry and Ron in the hallway, they were talking quietly.

"I don't like him..." Harry stated, Ron nodded, Hermione frowned.

"I don't trust him... There's something off about him." she said before they continued their way down the hall.

After a week of waiting Hermione finally had her deepest wish answered. She had longed to meet with the Dark Lord. She had been in bed when an owl pecked gently at her window. She got up quietly trying not to wake the other girls. She removed the scroll cautiously and the owl departed. She read the brief note inside.

_G_

_Meet me in the entrance hall now_

_M _

Hermione over come with eagerness dressed quickly and left the dormitory. She went passed the empty common room and out into the slightly chilly castle, but the cold did not bother her in the least. She reached the entrance hall eight minutes later. Malfoy was standing in the shadows waiting impatiently.

"About time Granger" he said as a way of greeting.

"If I would have known you would summon me I would have been here sooner" she retorted. He shrugged and led his way out to the grounds. They walked in silence until they arrived at the front gates.

"I have to apparate us to my house so be prepared" he said then he pulled her close to him. She felt the warmth of his body and the entoxicating scent of his cologne before the unpleasant feeling of apparation took hold of her mind. He released her when they arrived at their destination and they were approached by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange the former smiling the latter looked disbelieving.

"Miss Granger what a pleasure to see you again. From here I am to take you to the Dark Lord. So I pray you are ready to meet him?" Lucius said. Hermione smiled a little then nodded. Lucius stepped close to her and pulled her against him. He also smelled good and Hermione could very much feel his arousal through his robes, he stood that way for a little while obviously enjoying the feel of her body. Hermione did not object but smirked in a satisfied way. Then they dissapparated. He let her go after a few seconds and led her into a hall then into another room. When they entered the door shut behind them and before them on a large throne like chair sat Lord Voldemort. They both bowed until he bid them to rise. Hermione kept her head bowed until he spoke.

"Come closer Mudblood I wish to see you better." he said. Hermione following orders approached him until she stood directly in front of him. Still she kept her head bowed as a sign that she knew that he was her superior and she respected him.

"Look me in the eyes Miss Granger" he said and she did. She looked into the merciless red eyes. Eyes that caused so much pain, destruction, death and chaos. Any other person, even his most trusting followers flinched when asked to look into those pitiless eyes. Hermione however found a mysterious beauty in them. On first look they were all red but when you looked close enough past the coldness there was a hint of a brilliant green just around the pupil. Hermione wondered if anyone else had ever noticed it. She could feel him reading her soul and she let him. She wanted him to trust her, she wanted nothing else but to please him. After a while he withdrew from her mind.

"Have a seat Miss Granger" he said and a chair was drawn from thin air. " leave us Lucius" he said. Lucius bowed and left the room. They sat in silence for a moment. Then the Dark Lord finally spoke.

"So Miss Granger have you learned anything of use from Potter?"

"No my Lord the only thing I can speak of with certainty is that Dumbledore is now training him in Occlumency. Also they have no idea of your plans they feel as if they are waiting for a bomb to explode." Hermione said. Voldemort laughed at her use of muggle terms. Hermione just smiled.

"What does Dumbledore Believe my actions are of present?"

"Well he thinks you are planning to release your reign of terror in an extravagant way. Which seems to be common knowledge although he can only guess as to when you will be doing it." she said. He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Indeed I have also taken many precautions as to ensuring that no one will find out until it is happening." he said in a proud tone.

"Do any of your other followers know of the date?" Hermione asked boldly

"No they don't which is the exact precaution I took to ensure that it would not be let out. None of the Deatheaters will know what is going to happen until it is half an hour before we depart" he said.

"Are you planning on doing it on a Major holiday like New Years perhaps?" Hermione asked innocently. He stared at her for a few seconds before answering a little coldly.

"Why would you assume that?"

"I did not mean offence in it my Lord. It just seems like the best time to do it. When everyone is celebrating in happiness to go and slay their hopes after all New Years is a time of new opportunities and resolutions. I think it would be the best time to bring down their hopes and slay their happiness" Hermione said quietly not looking at the Dark Lord. He chuckled at the end of her speech.

"That is exactly what I had in mind when I choose the date. I ask you know to not go and repeat it to anyone. I still wish it to be a surprise on everyone." He said. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Miss Granger you will be going with young Draco, and a few other new recruits I have, every Friday and Saturday night to Malfoy manner. There you will be taught the spells Deatheaters proudly use. After your training is complete you will return to the castle. After we all feel that you have completed the whole course of the training to my satisfaction you will be given the dark mark and your mask. You will be required to attend some meetings but I will never advise you to speak. You are not to give any indication of yourself. Some Deatheaters will wonder but never acknowledge them. I want Dumbledore to know there is a spy in his ranks but I don't want him to even begin to fathom who it could be. I fear that there is a spy within my ranks but I can never perceive who it is" Hermione should have told him in that instant who the spy was but she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to toy with her professor a bit before she gave him away. After a few minutes of silence Voldemort dismissed her. She left the room and was again met by Lucius.

He dissaparated them to Malfoy manner and lead her into the dungeons and into a great cavernous stone room. Inside were many of her Slytherin classmates they were all practicing spells and the teachers were Bellatrix, Lucius, and Professor Deimos. Hermione sighed with disappointment. For the life of her she could not place her strong dislike of the man. Lucius is the one who attended to Hermione most and she was happy about it. She was beginning to grow fond of the older Malfoy. She didn't really learn anything new, but she practiced all the spells she had been most anxious to try and after the numerous hours of training Hermione was worn out but most pleased. She again left with Malfoy and they walked silently back up the castle as the sun began to give the sky a lighter hue. Malfoy led Hermione to a different entrance which left them near the Slytherin common room. They departed in complete silence both too tired to acknowledge the other. Hermione made it safely to her bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	6. Demented

Ch 6 Demented

Hermione had two weeks of training before they actually practiced the spells on people. Hermione did extremely well on every single spell that they told her to do except one. She could not bring herself to complete the killing curse. That meeting started like any other only this time it was someone she knew that she tortured.

The other Deatheaters in training stood talking while Lucius went to bring in the family they would be disposing of that night. Hermione was talking to Professor Deimos when she first caught sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt and undoubtedly his family.

"Hermione I believe you know this man. Why don't we give you the honors?" Lucius said as he shoved the man at her feet. Kingsley looked up with a face full of sorrow.

"How did this happen Hermione? How could you betray us?" He asked in defeat.

"I didn't betray anyone, you all betrayed me" Hermione said before she kicked him. "Crucio!" she said and he withered and shrieked on the floor. Hermione continued this for about five minutes. She was kind enough to give him a few seconds in between each lift of the spell. When she got board with that spell she cast her favorite. "Phobos" the fear inducement spell. A black cloud erupted around his head and soon he began to scream again clawing at his face and head leaving bloody marks. Hermione smiled and turned to her teachers.

"What would happen if we stuck him in a room with other men under the same curse?" she asked a truly demented look in her eyes.

"I have no clue Miss Granger. Would you like to find out?" asked Bella the demented look mirroring Hermione's. She nodded suddenly eager. Hermione removed the curse from Kingsley and they levitated him to another part of the dungeons where they locked him in a cell with five other men. The men upon seeing Hermione and her company began to scream. Hermione approached the cell and whispered enticingly to them.

"Shhh. I'm going to free you from this" she said and they all quieted. Hermione was beginning to develop her trusting ability and she had these morons believing her. She turned around and smiled at her companions.

"Ready Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

"I've never been more ready" she said. Then she turned around and cast the first curse. "Let the games begin" she said quietly as she watched the progress of the screaming men. It was like watching a movie after a few moments they began to attack each other.

"they're tearing each other apart" she heard Malfoy whisper in disbelief.

"Precisely"

"lets step this up a notch shall we?" Professor Deimos said and suddenly a pack of wolves appeared in the cell. Hermione stepped back a few paces as blood began to spray out. The metallic smell of it was everywhere. Hermione jumped back and crashed into someone when a long stream of blood almost landed on her. The person she crashed into steadied her but did not remove his hands from her hips. Hermione assumed it was Lucius and she didn't bother to turn around. Indeed she was quite fascinated with the death that was occurring right before her eyes. It gave her a sense of power knowing this was her doing. Finally after about a half hour the only movement in the cell was that of the carnivorous wolves. Hermione turned to the man who had not let her go only to discover it was Professor Deimos. She stepped away from him without a word and followed Malfoy who had just exited the room. They returned to the practice room and Hermione entered a conversation with Bella who was excitedly recalling the scene to the sick looking students.

"Hermione that was the most brilliant idea that I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing." she said excitedly.

"I agree. That truly is my favorite curse. Its so unpredictable and everyone reacts differently as you seen" Hermione said her eyes alight.

"You know Hermione you and me are sort of alike. In our tastes for death anyways. I like to watch them die slowly and torturously and you have just proved that you like the same method. My favorite curse however is the Cruciatus" Bella said.

"Well Miss Granger our fun isn't over for the evening yet." said Professor Deimos. Hermione looked at him her face blank as she willed him to get away from her. To her amazement he did and Lucius approached instead.

"Well Miss Granger we still have to dispose of Kingsley's family" He said and he led her to the center of the training room where four children and their mother sat sobbing.

"Please spare my children Please" the woman begged. Hermione was disgusted with the woman.

"Why don't we spare you and you watch them die instead?" Hermione asked the woman in a voice full of malice.

"No please they are children how could you be so heartless. They have done nothing to deserve this. Please spare them! Please!" the woman sobbed staring at Hermione.

"I'm am a child too and no one spared me" Hermione said a burning starting in her chest.

"Remove her from her children. Lets let her watch them die" Bella said. So they did. They pulled the mother kicking and screaming away from her children and tied her so she could watch them die.

"You first Draco" said Lucius. Malfoy was a grayish color and looked like he would rather not even touch the child. Lucius pulled one of the older children apart from the rest and let him fall at Malfoy's feet. Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he spit out that fatal curse. The screams of the woman were deafening, but she was silenced with a spell. As they pulled the next child away from the rest.

"How about you Miss Parkinson?" Lucius said. Pansy stepped forward and quickly ended the life, she looked like she was about to cry. Blaise killed the third child and they left the fourth to Hermione. They dropped the little girl at her feet. She was maybe about three at most. She wasn't crying like her siblings but instead she stared around in confused fear. Her eyes big and innocent stared up at Hermione. She raised her wand and had it trained on the little girl. The blood was pounding in Hermione's ears as she tried to recall the spell that she had to use. Her mind was blank she couldn't remember what she had to do all that filled her mind was that innocent tear stained face and those big uncomprehending eyes.

"I… I can't do it" Hermione said her body trembling.

"What do you mean Miss Granger" asked Bella back to cold formalities "You have just killed six men why would you have trouble killing a little girl?"

"be… because she's a baby… I can't" Hermione said as she walked away from the little girl. Hermione's refusal to kill the child caused confusion. Hermione just went to the corner of the room and stuck her face in it.

"What is it Miss Granger why can't you do it?" came the voice of Professor Deimos.

"I don't know. My mind went blank when I looked into those eyes. She was so innocent. I felt like I was taking away the future in removing her life. I mean what if she's the one who finds a cure for cancer or invents something great?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"That is how the old Hermione Granger thinks. You are now a part of the dark. Perhaps you just need a new frame of thinking. When you kill you are not supposed to be thinking of the future but if that's what goes through your head think of it this way. What if she will be the death of you or perhaps the death of one of your children. Do not think of her in a positive light but in a negative light. As of now she is the enemy. Her and her family work for the light and if they had found out about you they would bring you down without hesitation and you have to do the same. The good thing is, with children, Deatheaters never torture them but just give them instant death. It is indeed painful to oneself to see a child suffer in a similar way to the way you have suffered" He said and Hermione broke down. She fell into his arms and cried. He had defiantly hit the nail on the head.

They adjourned training early and Malfoy apparated a weak Hermione back to Hogwarts. Professor Deimos told Hermione to go and see him the next afternoon and he would help her change her thinking


	7. Analysis

Ch 7 Analysis

The next afternoon Hermione went to see Professor Deimos as he had told her..

"Hello Professor Deimos" she said as she entered his classroom. He was at his desk grading papers. He looked up to take in her melancholy air.

"Miss Granger." he said and he stood up and beckoned her to follow him. She followed him into his office. It was a dark richly decorated room and Hermione couldn't help but look around in awe.

"Lay down Miss Granger" he said pointing to a couch similar to those in a psychologists office. Hermione raised a brow but complied and laid down.

"Relax make yourself comfortable." He said. Hermione snorted.

"What are you a psychiatrist now?" she said in disbelief.

"No Miss Granger but if you don't cooperate I can't help you" he said with impatience.

"Alright alright no need to get our knickers in a twist" Hermione said quietly so the professor wouldn't hear.

"Now lets get down to the root of the problem. You can't kill a child. Normally that would not be a problem, but seeing as it is a life or death situation you must accomplish it." He said his voice sounded calm and cool. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to what he was saying agreeing wholly with it but for some unfathomable reason she could not bring herself to do it.

"Lets return to your childhood what was it like?" he asked. Well this is ironic Hermione thought.

"Well I consider myself one of the lucky ones I had a pretty good childhood. I was an only child so I got pretty much what ever I wanted." she said her eyes still closed.

"And what about this last summer?" He asked cautiously. Hermione tensed.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said quietly.

"Well I think we have found the root of the problem" he said Hermione still did not open her eyes.

"Well lets go back to before the summer how did you feel when you found out your mom was pregnant?" Hermione was silent for a minute trying to remember how she felt.

"Well I was happy obviously but there was something else. Jealousy I suppose. I mean after sixteen years of having my parents to myself why would I want to share? Even if I was never home" Hermione said pondering her thoughts.

"do you think that your mothers miscarriage had anything to do with you not being able to kill a child?" he asked quietly. Hermione shook her head uncertainly.

"I don't know but I suppose it's a possibility. I just can't see why that would have anything to do with it. I mean sure I suppose it can have a traumatic effect but I didn't really feel directly connected with the child." Hermione pondered.

"Well how did you feel when your mother had her miscarriage?" he asked.

"well I suppose I was upset. But I wasn't upset because she had lost the baby but more of because of the pain in knew she must be in. I loved my mother dearly." she said after a minute of speaking.

"But then what happened?" he said trying to wiggle more out of her. Hermione realized this but she said nothing. After all she needed to be cured by that Friday she couldn't bare to stand the same humiliation again.

"They destroyed me" was what she said.

"No that is interesting how you put it. How do you feel they destroyed you?"

"They killed my spirit and made me who I am becoming." she said barely over a whisper. She kept her eyes shut tight to prevent the tears that were building behind her eyes.

"What do you think you are becoming?"

"A bitter person Hell-bent on revenge" she said. She couldn't hold it longer she felt the tear slip out of her eye. She put her arm over her face so the Professor wouldn't see. He was after all a Deatheater. She heard him get up and she felt him sit at the bottom of the couch.

"Sit up Hermione I think I have your problem figured out" He said. Hermione reluctantly sat up but turned her face away so she could wipe away her tears.

"Now your inability to take the life of a child is because of what happened to you. You said you felt like your parents killed your spirit. So now you feel that you will be doing exactly what they are doing in taking the life of a child. I think you saw yourself in the face of that little girl and you could not bear to destroy yourself again." he said Hermione looked at him. She supposed he was right. I mean what else could be the case? Hermione certainly couldn't think of a better explanation.

"Okay so how do I go about removing this fear of killing myself so I could kill kids." she said aware of the irony in her words. Never in her whole entire life did Hermione ever think she would face a problem as horrendous as trying to take the life of an innocent with out feeling guilt.

" Well I suppose we have to rid you of your current feelings on the matter." he said slowly.

"Oh yeah and how do we do that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Flooding" he said simply. Hermione sneered at the man.

"And pray tell what the bloody hell is that"

"We remove your fear in an insensitive way by throwing you in the snake pit I suppose." and before Hermione could make a sarcastic remark on his analogy he conjured the child that Hermione could not destroy. Hermione stared into those big innocent eyes that had haunted her dreams.

"Don't worry she is not real. Think of her as a doll that you get to practice on" he said

"I can't do it. Dumbledore would know if I did an unforgivable in this school." she said thinking up an excuse.

"Which is why you will be doing it the muggle way. You can choke her or stab her. Either one will do." he said.

"Those are barbaric things to do I could never." she said pulling her legs up beneath her chin in a sort of fetal ball.

"You have to Hermione. Put it this way if you could kill her in the slow muggle way you should by this weekend have no trouble at all doing it quick and painless, our way." he said. Hermione began to rock. Her eyes not leaving the child.

"Hermione close your eyes" he said and Hermione did. "now stand up" he said his hands pulled her up. She didn't open her eyes when he let her go.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Clear your head Hermione I hear you're good at Occlumency" he said Hermione nodded and cleared her head. " I want you to concentrate only on my voice okay Hermione?" he said. She nodded her eyes still closed. "Now open your eyes" she did and the little girl was before her again. Hermione began to panic again. "Hermione keep your head clear" her professor said in a stern voice. Hermione shut her eyes again and cleared her mind.

"Detach all your emotions before you open your eyes Hermione. When you look at the little girl I want you to feel nothing." he said. Hermione worked slowly on detaching all her emotions before she opened her eyes again. With a renewed resolution she looked back at the little girl, but she kept her mind empty and felt nothing.

"Good now slowly touch her" he said. The panicked feeling began to return slightly. But she closed her eyes and gained control again. Then slowly she reached out her hand and stroked the little girls hair.

"Excellent Hermione now very gently put your hands around her neck." Hermione keeping her head clear slowly wrapped her hands around the girls neck. "Good now apply some pressure. She won't struggle. You need to enjoy what your doing Hermione pretend it is your mother that you are finally getting your revenge on" he said. Hermione did as she was told. She pictured the face of her mother and how she had struck Hermione without remorse. She felt the little neck snap beneath her hands.

"Excellent Hermione now let go" she heard her professor say. With extreme difficulty she released the fake little girl and she vanished. "Good we are making progress. Come and see me tomorrow after dinner and we will repeat this process but I'll step it up a notch." he said dismissing Hermione. She walked out to the lake in a sort of daze she had to clear her head before she went back to the charades she was playing with Harry and Ron.


	8. Virgin

Ch 8 Virgin

As Hermione sat by the lake she stared out over the cool blue water. She had the temptation to go drown herself, but before she could plan it out, someone sat next to her. Hermione plastered on a big fake smile before turning to the person she thought it was Harry, it wasn't, it was Blaise.

"So have you solved your problem yet?" he asked.

"Almost, I know why I can't do it. Now I'm working on the doing it part" she said

"I would have thought you would have been able to do it without hesitation after what you planned out for those men." he said. Hermione didn't make an answer, so they sat in silence for a while.

"You know, you're really attractive now Hermione." he started. "You even have the older men after you. I know for sure Lucius finds you attractive" Hermione snorted

"You know, you sound like a gossiping girl" she said.

"That's what I was trying to avoid! My point is, maybe we could hook up sometime. No one would have to know" he said as he traced his hand down Hermione's back.

"I'll have to think on that one Blaise. Perhaps when I become more of a temptress and my morals vanish completely" she said teasingly.

"You aren't a virgin still, are you?" he asked in disbelief

"Well I'm glad I can count on you for discretion" she said laughing "But yes I am still a virgin" she looked at him. He looked a little uneasy.

"um Hermione I won't tell anyone that you're a virgin, but I suggest you remove that aspect ASAP" He said standing up but before he could walk away Hermione stopped him.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" she asked hurriedly.

"You don't know Deatheaters. Whether you are one or not they will torment you in the sickest ways. Just have sex, you'll be safest that way" he said and walked away.

"Great! Why can't I just have an okay day?" Hermione got up with a new problem she had to solve.

The next evening she again went to Professor Deimos. His 'stepping things up a notch' was having the fake little girl struggle for her life this time. Hermione had freaked at first but by the end of that lesson she was confident that on Friday night she would be able to kill any little brat. Through the lesson she wondered if perhaps she should ask her professor if what Blaise said was true. She decided against it, so after her lesson she went to the common room and spent time with Ron and Harry. Which was mainly her watching them play Chess while really thinking of how she should deal with this new obstacle.

The next morning she woke up with a solution. She would go to Malfoy who had probably never turned down a woman before just because of their blood. So at nine o'clock when all the prefects had patrol Hermione left to where she knew Malfoy would be patrolling. She found him rounding a darkened corner, so she picked up her pace, so she could catch up with him. She must have caught him off guard when she placed a hand on his shoulder because he jumped and aimed a curse. Hermione who had been honing her reflexes blocked his curse just in time.

"Why so edgy Malfoy? Partoling isn't that scary" Hermione said getting closer to him. Malfoy looked at her strangely.

"People usually don't sneak up on me" he said uncertainly

"I'm sure they do, they just don't have it in them to approach you. Any way I thought you would like a little company, afterall its bound to get lonely walking around in the cold and dark. I thought I'd warm you up for a bit" she said stepping closer until they were nearly touching and Hermione could feel his quickening breath on her face.

"What's gotten into you Granger?" he asked still in that unsure tone. Then Hermione kissed him. At first he was too surprised to react because it took a moment for him to kiss her back. His arms wrapped around her waist dragging her body against his, and she brought her arms up around his neck. She pulled her fingers through his smooth silky hair, and after a few minutes they broke the kiss.

"I knew you wanted me Granger" he said and he dragged her to the nearest unlocked classroom. They started kissing again and Malfoy pushed her down onto a desk, he pinned her arms above her head and began to kiss down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned loudly enjoying these new sensations. He moved away from her neck for a second and smirked in a cocky manner before he unbuttoned her robe and shirt and began to pull them off. He took in her bra clad breasts for a second before he moved his face down to meet them. Hermione couldn't believe these new sensations. She had been aroused before but this was insane she felt as if she was going to release any second. He removed her bra shortly after and he began to slowly lick and suck around her nipple before taking the hardened peck between his teeth and biting down a little roughly and causing Hermione to arch in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He then repeated the same minstrations to the other breast before moving up to her neck. Hermione who felt as if she was on fire was making little whimpering sounds, but She moaned loudly as he dragged his teeth over the most sensitive part of her neck, he bit down gently before sucking and probably leaving a large mark.

"Oh god Malfoy please" she said. Malfoy ran his right hand slowly and deliberately up her skirt his left still holding onto her wrists. He brushed his fingers over her wet knickers and she gasped, he stifled her moan by covering her mouth with his again. Hermione moved her hips up making his hand touch her more completely. She wanted him so bad. He teased her for a little while with butterfly touches but Hermione who was more aroused then she thought possible bit hard onto his lip breaking the kiss.

"Please Draco" she said moaning out his proper name. He finally gave in and slipped his long fingers into her knickers. She moaned loudly and thrust her hips up. He began to stroke her slowly at first but his rythm got faster and she moved with the rhythm of his fingers. He had released her hands and they were currently digging into his robes. She felt herself coming close to orgasm and she grabbed onto the back of his head her fingers tangling in his silky hair, she cried out as she came into his hand but it was lost in his mouth as he once again trapped her into a kiss.

He pulled back from her and all he could see was a crazy sort of needy lust. He knew he should have stopped then but he didn't dare. She pulled off his robe and shirts and had him almost completely naked in record time. She traced her hands down his chest and stopped at his belt buckle. With professional ease she had his belt off followed by his pants. The only thing he was wearing was his boxers. She pulled him into a kiss and with a wanton desire she pressed her hand over his erection. With gentleness he had never known she slipped her hand into his last remaining article of clothing. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around him gently. She slowly began to move her hand up and down. It was so pleasurably painful. He pushed her away from him. She looked confused for a second.

"I'm in control" he growled he shoved her down hard on the desk and pinned her hands above her head. She squirmed a little but he claimed her mouth again. With his free hand he tore off her skimpy knickers and pulled down his boxers. With a quick thrust he entered her. She arched her back and bit down on his lip. He felt the metallic taste of blood. He pulled his face back and looked at her. Her swollen lips were stained red with his blood. He swooped back down on her and returned the favor. She cried out but knew the game. He felt her move her nails into the skin of his hand so he released them and her hands flew to his back. Her nails dug deep into his pale skin leaving blood traces as she went lower down his back. He moved his hands to part her legs more. She was to tight. As he thrust into her deeper and harder the pain in his back and lips grew sharper. Through the pain he received pleasure. After on final hard thrust he came. He pulled out soon afterward and lifted himself off of her. He pulled up his boxers and she pulled down her skirt, which was the only thing she had on. that's when he noticed the blood on her thighs. He pulled down his boxers and looked at his blood covered dick.

"Shit you're a virgin" he said a slight note of panic in his voice. Hermione who had begun to put her clothes back on turned to him.

"no I was a virgin" she said staring at him.

"Shit Granger you don't know what you've done." he raged pulling back on his clothes. All the while he kept muttering 'shit'

"Will you regain your senses Malfoy and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"You don't know what you have done Granger. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he shouted.

"Because the last boy I told he practically ran the other way and told me I had to rid myself of that problem" she shouted back.

"Was that boy a pureblood?" he snarled.

"Well if Blaise is a pureblood then yes" she said back calmly. He looked like he was about to attack her. Instead he let lose a bunch of curses that destroyed every piece of furnishing in the room. He stopped eventually breathing deeply.

"Do you care to elaborate Malfoy why the hell you blew a gasket when you knew I was a virgin."

"This is why" he sneered he strode over to her and pulled up her left sleeve, on her wrist was a rune that appeared to be an assortment of light scars.

"What the hell is that?" she said "Oh god those are the runes for marriage" she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He lifted up his sleeve and showed her an identical mark.

"When an unmarried pureblood beds a muggle virgin he is entitled to marry her." he said turning his back to her.

"but I'm not a muggle." she said.

"No but you aren't a damn pureblood either. It was an ancient law set down about a hundred years ago when the purebloods went around taking advantage of young muggles" he said his anger picking up again. "Granger you are in no circumstance to ever breathe a word of this to anyone. Oh Merlin I was supposed to marry Pansy" he said the last part more to himself.

"I'll find away out of this Malfoy" Hermione said before she walked passed him and left the room.


	9. Destroyed

Ch 9 Destroyed

After Hermione had left Malfoy she went to the Astronomy tower to think. She felt trapped. Never in her time at Hogwarts had she ever heard of anything like what Malfoy had just told her. She had to figure a way out of this, she couldn't be tied to Malfoy. As a matter of fact she believed Lucius would kill her before she would even consider marrying him. It was best to just keep quiet about it. Hermione sat there a while longer just meditating on her life. Everything was just so frustratingly confusing and it kept getting worse. She thought about the easiness that had been her life before and for the first time she wept silently for the death of her former self. She sat quietly for about ten minutes until with resolve she went back up to Gryffindor tower. With stealth like a predator she went to the boys dorms were she borrowed Harry's cloak. She threw his cloak around herself and actually ventured to the library.

The library was deserted and dark, perfect for Hermione. She went around the shelves and pulled out numerous books. She sat at a table and read through most of them before her eyes stung from her tiredness. She returned the books she had finished with, and took the ones she had yet to read. They were all the same. They all led to Malfoy eventually in time having to marry Hermione. The bond would never let them marry elsewhere. It also stated that 'consequences' would present themselves whenever either one of them 'engaged' with another partner. Also no child could be produced until they were married. Hermione didn't get to sleep that night until close to dawn.

The next few days passed with Hermione constantly reading. She had even used Dark references and they all came out the same the only way they could escape it is if one of them died. On Friday evening Hermione was melancholy even for the Deatheater meeting which rumor had it was to be most agreeable that night. Hermione met with Malfoy and neither spoke a word to each other as they walked down to the gates and apparated to Malfoy Manor. They were the last of the Deatheaters in training to arrive at the Manor.

"Draco, Miss Granger we have a treat of sorts planned tonight." Lucius said a glint shining in his stormy eyes. "We will be arriving by portkey" he pulled a collapsible Frisbee from his pocket and held it out to the rest of the party who gathered closely to touch the toy. Lucius counted from three and they all felt the sensation of that form of travel before landing in a ditch. Hermione overbalancing grabbed the solid person in front of her. Catching him off guard they both tumbled to the floor with him on top. Hermione inhaled sharply as a pain erupted in her leg.

"Shit" she breathed out, the person, which was Malfoy, said nothing as he climbed off of her. He didn't bother to help her but instead walked away. Hermione began muttering obscenities and curses at the proud boy.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Professor Deimos asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine" she said brushing herself off.

"Alright everyone, tonight you will be attacking a prison. We have knocked out all forms of communication so the muggles will not even know what will be occuring. It will boost your sense of confidence if you kill a hundred men who you know without a doubt deserve it. It will also begin to prepare you for mass killings. We have only three more weeks until the Dark Lord evaluates you and you receive your mark. After that you will succeed as a Deatheater or die" Lucius told them all. Hermione felt Professor Deimos' hand on her shoulder and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes skyward at the speech Lucius had just given.

"Now lets get killing" he said. They marched as a group toward the prison killing the guards as they went. When they were successfully in the prison they separated into three groups. Hermione and Malfoy went with Lucius, Pansy and Blaise went with Bella and Theodore and another Slytherin named Serene went with Professor Deimos. They went about quietly until they located the first prisoners. Hermione wanted to do it her way so she unlocked the gate and stepped inside. She cautiously awoke one of the prisoners. He looked at her with a hunger in his eyes.

"What are you in here for?" she asked him.

"Armed robbery" he said his accent thick and dirty sounding, he raked her body with his eyes.

"And your partner there?"

"Arson"

"How about the other guys in here?" she said. He looked at her strangely and took notice of the two strangely dressed men with her. He began to believe he was dreaming.

"Well most of the guys on this block are in for robbery or arson. But the two in the last cell are in for rape." he answered her. Hermione turned her head to see where he was pointing when he made the mistake of his life. He grabbed her ass. She spun around so fast and hit him with Crucio. His screams woke the rest of the prisoners and hell seemed to break lose. They granted mercy on those who had committed petty crimes, but those unfortunate souls who had gone as far as murder and rape were treated with cruelty to the max. They were tortured into death or insanity and then were killed. More guards had come but they were only killed and pushed aside. After four hours of revenge on those who had done wrong the Deatheaters and their trainees apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Hermione had never felt so alive.

"I want more" Hermione said a mad glint in her dark haunted eyes. "I have never felt more alive" her companions all just stared at her.

"You'll have more when we return officially Miss Granger" Said Professor Deimos.

"I want more blood. Right now" Hermione said shaking her head.

"I will take you Miss Granger" Said Bella her voice full of excitement.

"No Bella she needs to return to the castle. The Dark Lord will be most upset if he knows two of his servants are running around like animals on a killing spree" said Lucius. Hermione swung her wand on him. The look in her eyes was savage.

"Stupefy" was the last thing she heard before she sank into oblivion. The next morning she awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a large room lavishly decorated in deep purples and gold. She sat up trying to remember how she had come to be here. She couldn't recall the memory. She got up and went into a magnificent bathroom where she cleaned up a little before she left the room in search of something or someone familiar to her. She wandered the magnificent halls until she came across a portrait that held an all to familiar smirk. She must be in Malfoy Manor.

"Excuse me but can you tell me how to find Mr. Malfoy" she asked the portrait.

"I suppose… Just follow this corridor down that way, when it divides go to the left and that will lead you to the foyer where no doubt an elf will attend to you" the man said. Hermione nodded slightly before taking off again. As instructed Hermione followed the magnificent hall to the left and was indeed left at the top of a staircase leading down to the foyer. As she walked down the stairs the moment her feet hit the lower floor and elf popped out of thin air.

"Miss has left the room can Perry get Miss anything?" the elf asked Hermione bowing deeply.

"Yes can you take me to your master?" she asked it. The elf nodded and led her to a study. The elf went in first to announce Hermione before she was admitted.

"Miss Granger I hope you feel better this morning?" he said standing up from behind a large mahogany desk.

"I'm fine I only wonder how I came to be here?" she said.

"Well Miss Granger you lost yourself a bit last night after our raid. We sedated you and deemed it would be safest if you remained here for the night" he said.

"Oh" was all she said. He approached her and stood very close.

"Are you hungry Miss Granger or do you require anything?" he asked moving his hand down her arm slowly. Hermione didn't move but she felt shivers running down her spine. She had always fantasized of sleeping with this rich experienced aristocrat, but now that he was offering it she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Oh who was she kidding.

"I need you" she said tilting her head up and pressing her lips onto his.

He reacted immediately, pulling her close and melding her to his body. Hermione was intoxicated by his actions. The way his cold hand snaked up her shirt deftly unclasping her bra and the way that he had her completely naked and standing before his fully clothed self staring at her body. It gave Hermione an odd mixture of pleasure and embarassment. It almost seemed as if he was deeming her worthy enough to fuck and Hermione loved it. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and walked across the room to his desk. He smacked her hard on the ass grabbing a handful before tossing her onto the hard surface. He pinned her arms above her head and Hermione had an odd sense of da ja vu as he bit down on her neck. She arched her back slightly. Hermione looked up when he drew away from her, she watched him reach forward and he pulled her off the desk and bent her over the large desk chair. Hermione cried out as he entered her from behind hard and deep. She clung to the leather in the chair as he pounded into her at a continual pace, every once in a while he would reach around and fondle her breasts a bit but his hands would return to the firm grip on her hips. Hermione came a few minutes before Lucius did and she was surprised when he pulled out of her he smacked her on the ass. She stood bent over for a second as he performed a cleaning charm on himself then on her. When she did she was blushing deeply.

"You have a very nice ass Hermione" he said walking over to a bar and fixing himself a drink. Hermione blushed redder as she put on her clothes.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"No thank you I have to apparate back to Hogsmeade. I should go before any one realizes I'm gone. Thank you for everything Mr Malfoy it was great." she said she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips lightly before she left the study and walked out the front door.


	10. Naive

Ch 10 Naive

Hermione returned to the castle walking at a glacial pace, she was half way to the front doors when she spotted the unmistakable figure of Snape striding up to the castle from the forest. Hermione quickened her pace hoping he would not spot her, but as luck would have it he turned that precise second and strode instead in her direction. When he drew up infront of her she put on a smile.

"Good afternoon Professor. Lovely day isn't it?" she said in her best cheery tone.

"Where are you coming from Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Oh I was just having a turn around the grounds, and you Professor?" she said her tone somewhat mocking.

"That is my business. You however have no reason to be around out here." he said.

"I was only taking a walk Professor. The fresh air does wonders on a preoccupied mind." Hermione said looking the man in the eye. Almost immediately she felt his intrusion on her mind. Instead of blocking completely she sent him a false image. Similar to the one she had shown Lucius. He pulled back immediately.

"You know Professor you shouldn't intrude on Peoples private thoughts." Hermione said before she strode away leaving her professor to wonder just what had occurred. Hermione headed up to Gryffindor tower even though she knew it was the last place she wanted to be. Just as she was nearing the portrait that would admit her she heard a creaking sound and jumped back in time to avoid the axe of one of the suits of armor which had slipped its owners grasp. Hermione stood back breathing hard and staring at the weapon that had been inches from splitting open her head. She walked around it dazed and headed into the common room. As she entered the portrait she somehow tripped, she landed face first on the stone floor with a loud crack. Hermione let out a gasp of pain as stars danced before her eyes. She felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and running down her face.

"Merlin Hermione are you alright?" someone asked Hermione recognized it as Ron.

"She's hurt pretty bad Ron lets take her to Madam Pomfrey" said Harry. Hermione felt the two boys grab her under both arms and lift her off the floor.

"Hermione can you hear me?" she heard Harry ask concern in his voice. Hermione was sobbing now, her face was in pain. When they arrived at the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey nearly skinned the two boys.

"What has happened to her?" she screeched guiding Hermione's sobbing figure over to one of the beds. She poked and prodded at Hermione's face as the boys recounted what they had seen. Finally the nurse was finished and she looked at Hermione's newly cleaned face.

"What happened dear?" the matron asked.

"Well I was on my way back to the common room when a suit of armor nearly beheaded me and as I was coming into the common room I somehow tripped and slammed straight into the stone floor." Hermione answered feeling her tender nose. It looked back to normal except for a slight swelling which the nurse said would go down in a few hours. The woman gave her a pain killer for her nose and teeth, which she had also had to repair, and the trio left the hospital wing.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine. So any new news since last night?" she asked.

"Yes Snape found out something from the Deatheaters!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione glanced at him with interest.

"well tell me" she said impatiently. They looked around for eavesdroppers before continuing.

"Apparently You-Know-Who has a spy deep in our ranks! Know one knows who not even Snape." said Ron speaking in whispered excitement.

"Yeah from what Snape told Dumbledore only Three of the Deatheaters know who the spy is." said Harry in a tormented tone. "The spy hasn't transmitted any of the Orders new plans but they now know who every member in the order is as well as a few other things that would prove valuable to Voldemort." Hermione flinched at the name.

"Do they have even one clue as to who it is?" Hermione asked recovering.

"No that's what has every one in chaos they can't begin to fathom who it is. Voldemort is hiding him well" said Ron.

"How do you know it's a man" Hermione asked him automatically. They both looked at her. "What? You never know it could be a woman."

"Don't be naïve Hermione, this secret Deatheater is apparently really demented. He likes to kill in a terrible way. He likes to see the pain of death." said Ron. Hermione didn't argue further. She noticed Harry's gaze and smiled weakly at him.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fine. Just the pain, and this new Deatheater doesn't sound like someone who is in the order. Do you think they might be under the Imperious?" she asked him with mock curiosity.

"I don't know" he answered after a few moments. "Dumbledore said we just have to be cautious from now on" he said.

"Lets go out on the grounds" said Ron. So they made their way outside.

"So what is Dumbledore going to do to try to find the culprit?" she asked as they sat under a tree looking out toward the lake.

"We don't know for certain. We heard that Snape wants to force veriteserum down everyone's throats, but Dumbledore said no. We'll find out I suppose when it happens." said Ron tossing a nearby stone into the lake.

"Yeah Snape is also trying to wheedle more information out of Malfoy senior about this Deatheater but he just gives cryptic hints. Apparently the Deatheaters that know the mystery person think he's just great. 'a loyal follower under Dumbledore's old senile nose' is what Snape said. We also got wind of Voldemort's new recruits. They're all Slytherin's. We stunned Malfoy this morning and checked for the mark, you know to get him expelled, but he doesn't have it." Harry was saying. It took Hermione a great deal to not answer back to Harry's stupidity, but she managed.

"Any new news on how we're trying to find out when they will be attacking?" Hermione asked avoiding specifying who.

"No but we have another spy in Voldemort's ranks" said Harry. Hermione glanced at Harry.

"Really who?" she asked trying not to sound excited.

"Tonks she is under a new disguise. She's pretty low in the ranks right now, but she worked her magic on one of the high rank Deatheaters and she's in." said Ron.

'This is real great. Now we will have to somehow find out when they plan their return with so many spies." Hermione said staring out at the lake. They were all silent for a while before any one spoke again.

"I hope this all turns out okay in the end, I still can't believe someone in the Order could betray us like this" said Harry standing up. Hermione and Ron stood too and followed him into the castle.


	11. Treachery

Ch 11 Treachery

The next couple of weeks passed in a sort of continuous routine. The Deatheater meetings were basically review of all the new spells they had learned. Harry and Ron also kept Hermione updated on second hand information from Snape who was also under the impression that the 'mystery' Deatheater in the Orders ranks was also a male. Hermione played along and she played well. This Particular evening would indeed be different form any other meeting she had attended, for today Hermione would be assessed and given her mark. Her encounters with Malfoy had also been uneventful he was sexually frustrated because of the spell that was now working them both. Hermione had come to the conclusion that her injuries had been the result of her 'engaging' with Lucius Malfoy.

When the time came to leave Hermione snuck away but instead of meeting in the entrance hall with Malfoy she went to Professor Deimos' office. He pulled open the door as she was about to knock.

"Good evening Miss Granger, how are you feeling." he asked her as they began to head out toward the grounds.

"I suppose I feel fine. It should be a pleasant evening I suppose?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yes I imagine it will be." He said. They had just rounded the corner when Hermione spotted Harry and Ron.

" Hermione! Where are you going?" asked Ron.

Hermione sighed and masked her face.

"I've got detention from the Professor. Tonight is the night when a certain magical creature comes out. We are going to see if we could catch it. It will be really interesting to actually see something that only comes out once every ten years." Hermione said making her voice sound excited.

"Oh… well good luck with that. See you later" said Ron frowning. Harry looked interested but made to follow Ron. Only when they had reached the grounds did they speak again.

"That was a close one. I thought they said they were going to the Room of Requirement tonight for a 'hot' party." Hermione said frowning and hoping they weren't suspicious.

"Clear your mind of it Hermione. You don't want to be distracted during your assessment" He said putting an arm on her shoulder. Hermione smiled up at the man and for the first time she felt a bit of longing for him. He was very handsome but very darkly so. He had dark hair like Snape but it was shorter and sort of fell into his eyes, and his beautifully dark blue eyes were captivating. Before Hermione could stop herself she kissed him. The effect was immediate a shiver ran up her spine. It was like engaging with Darkness. Every ounce of this man was Dark and you might call it evil. She was surprised Dumbledore couldn't feel it radiating off this man. It was most enticing.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He had never wanted a woman more then he wanted her now. She was toxic like poison. He felt all the blood rushing down into his lower abdomen, and she moaned as she felt his erection hard pressed into her. He came to his senses then.

"Hermione we have to go. We can't be late" he said. She sighed as she knew he was right. The Dark Lord would not be pleased if they were tardy. They picked up their pace and the second they were out of the haven of Hogwarts they dissapparated. They appeared a second later at the manor of Lucius. They were last to arrive and Lucius looked most displeased.

"What took you?" he hissed.

"Potter and Weasley stalled us with conversation we barely made up a reasonable excuse." Professor Deimos said calmly. This seemed to make Lucius even more angry, but before he could reply the door opened and Bellatrix stepped in looking excited.

"The Dark Lord is coming now." she said stepping into the room. And a minute later in came the Dark Lord unaccompanied. All the recruits lined up and the Dark Lord stared at them all in turn. He approached and delved into each of their minds, none dared put up a fight. When he had finished he stood back.

"I have assessed you all. Both on what I have seen now and your performances during all of your training sessions. Some of you are prepared more then others, but you are all prepared to be in my service. Soon on our official return you will be brought out into the open and you will show those muggles and muggle lovers who is more powerful. Never, this is my direct order to all you recruits and all the current Deatheaters who know of Miss Granger, you are to never breathe a word of her true identity to anyone until I deem the time is right. If you do you will die a painful death at the hands of myself and you will not be granted mercy. No one is to know. Tonight you shall all receive your marks here and you will be presented to the other Deatheaters after. Now shall we get started." The Dark Lord said as he took his wand out. One by one they approached the Dark Lord all swearing their allegiance and undying loyalty. Hermione was last to go. She kneeled at his feet.

"Do you Hermione swear your unwavering allegience to me? Never to fail in your loyalty or you shall be granted death? Do you swear to serve me until the end of your life?" He said his voice cold but it seemed laced with a hint of excitement or eagerness.

"Always my Lord will I do as you say never wavering in my loyalty in any situation." Hermione said a sense of pride filling her cold heart.

"Just as I wanted to hear. I however will put your mark elsewhere my child for if any one of the order was to accidentally glimpse it they would know of your treachery. So I will put on the base of your spine." he said.

Hermione agreed with him so she removed her robes and pulled up the back of the black turtle neck she was wearing. Her lower back was exposed and the Dark Lord worked his magic in a hissing whisper. Hermione assumed that his spell had to be done in parsel tongue. She felt a terrible stinging on her back that lasted almost a minute. She was close to tears but she bit her lip and held her sob. The pain died as instantly as it had begun. She straightened and the Dark Lord looked pleased with her.

"Now for your masks." he said and Lucius, Bellatrix and Professor Deimos came forward each carrying two sets of robes for the newly instated Deatheaters. Hermione took hers with immense pride. Professor Deimos was smiling at her.

"Well done Hermione" he said quietly. Hermione proudly put the robes on and a second after the mask. It obscured her face completely. She had never felt this accomplished in her life. She had rebelled and earned something with out the guidance of the ones she had called friends. After all they only needed her for her homework. She twirled in front to one of the mirrors completely unrecognizable. When she glanced around the room even the older Deatheaters had on their masks and the Dark Lord had disappeared.

"The mark will burn soon and you will disapparate to where it leads you. To do this simply clear your mind and disapparate and you will appear at the side of the Dark Lord." Lucius said taking control. Quite suddenly Hermione felt a burning in her lower back. It was a terrible pain but it vanished soon after. She cleared her head and disapparated and sure enough she reappeared in a large room filled with Deatheaters. The rest of her party arrived soon after. The older Deatheaters took their place in the circle and the new ones stood in front of the Dark Lord. They were motioned to kneel facing the Deatheaters.

"My most loyal servants tonight you are joined by six new members of our army. These clever young people have been deemed by myself and my three most faithful worthy of excursion into my servitude. They have all received their marks now they need placement in my circle. Young Malfoy you will stand beside your father on his right. Young Zabini you between Avery and Delacruz. Young Knott you beside Rudolphus and Rabastian. Young Parkinson to the left of your father. Miss Moon you shall take hold on the left side of Severus. And my newest spy within the ranks of Dumbledore to the right of Bellatrix is where you shall be." He said. Hermione took her place beside Bella and she could feel the rage emanating off the woman. To the right of Bella was where the Dark Lord sat when he became their circle. The Dark Lord talked of his plans of the official return but he gave no indication of a date he continued with the spy he had within his ranks. He paused looking around the circle his eyes blazing. Hermione stepped forward and kneeled. The Dark Lord approached her. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"My Lord you have two spies in your rank allow me to reveal myself to them in private and then we could destroy them"


	12. Deception

Ch 12 Deception

The Dark Lord considered her for a moment. Hermione stared up at him through her mask.

"Two is there and you know for sure?" he asked her just as quietly.

"Yes" she said.

"Very well give me names"

"Snape and your newest Deatheater Delacruz" Hermione said. She had just found out who Tonks was posing as a few days before. She was now an elegant and attractive blonde with extremely large breasts. The Dark Lord looked very angry for a second before his face became blank.

"Very well. My Deatheaters I have an important matter to see to, remain here and I will return shortly. Severus, Delacruz with me please." the two called Deatheaters stepped out of the circle and the Dark Lord led the way into another room. Hermione followed behind. Once in the securely locked room the Dark Lord turned to his two unfaithful servants.

"My Lord what is the matter you wished to discuss with us?" Snape asked boldly.

"Well I just wanted you to be aware that our return date is set for New Years. At midnight we will hit wizarding neighborhoods as well as a select few rather large muggle towns. Also I wanted to introduce you to our new spy. Take off your mask Severus… Delacruz" The Dark Lord said. Hermione went and stood by his side. The two did as they were told. Both their faces were blank but Hermione could detect the gray tinge to their to pale complexions.

"I believe you both know her rather well, although I have been told that you all thought her to be a male. It is quite ironic that our most vicious Deatheater is a woman, but she seems the same as Bella. She has also informed me of my spy or rather spies, for she has informed me that there are two." Hermione watched both the people she used to trust, she watched them closely they had both begun to sweat. "My dear reveal yourself"

Hermione pulled off the mask revealing her face. The effect was exactly as Hermione had predicted. They were both shocked into silence. They stared opened mouthed.

"I bet you never suspected me." Hermione told them.

"Hermione I thought you were faithful to Harry and Dumbledore?" asked Tonks her voice unbelieving.

"I was but sometimes completely ignoring a person cuts deeper then anything else. When I was at my lowest point I sought help from the ones I had sworn my life to. They ignored me and the Dark Lord saved me instead." Hermione said her face blank.

"I am sure there was some mistake Hermione. Your friends would not abandon you." Tonks pleaded.

"It doesn't matter now Tonks. My loyalties lie elsewhere now. You have played the Dark Lord the both of you and you will pay." Hermione said fury in her voice.

"My Lord this is a mistake. You know I have been spying on Dumbledore for you. Miss Granger has been misinformed" Snape said. His face carefully blank.

"I think not Severus. You see Miss Granger has given me more information on the Order in the last few weeks then you have in the last year. She is truly my spy and you have done a great treachery and it can not be undone. The both of you will die tonight, but I think Miss Granger would like some fun with you first." Voldemort said. He removed both of their wands and left the room.

"Miss Granger you can not do this! Think of the hard ships you are causing not only to the ones you once loved but to the rest of the wizarding world and the muggle world too" Snape said his tone pleading.

"They deserve to suffer as I have suffered Professor. You especially deserve to suffer all those years of torment on me and my friends it can scar a person more deeply then most things." Hermione said raising her wand she cried "Crucio!" Snape shrieked and withered on the floor after a few minutes she lifted the spell.

"Miss Granger please." Snape begged. Hermione could see the agony in his wasted young face.

"This saddens me Professor why don't you die with dignity and not beg for your life. Phobos!" Hermione said performing her favorite spell. She turned to Tonks who was staring at Professor Deimos. Hermione smiled at him and hit Tonks with the same spell as she hit Snape. Soon the room was filled with the agonizing screams of the two traitors. Hermione approached the man again.

"Well this did turn out to be a rather pleasant night didn't it?" Hermione said. She was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She again felt the overwhelming lust for him but she dared not try anything here. He figured the same thing because all he did was touch her face gently. The screams started to grow weaker and Hermione removed the spells from the two of them.

"We don't want you dead yet" Hermione said approaching Tonks. She did a few cleaning and healing spells on her bloody mutilated face then she proceeded to do the same to Snape.

"Severus are you all right old man?" Deimos asked him when Hermione cleaned him up. Snape made a strange noise. Then managed to croak.

"Tell Dumbledore straight away that the spy is Hermione"

Deimos smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that Severus you see I am one of the Dark Lords most faithful servants I helped the Dark Lord to entice the bright Hermione Granger." Deimos said. The door swung open by that time and the Dark Lord entered.

"I see you have had your fun Miss Granger." the Dark Lord said and he stood over both Snape and Tonks.

"Upon your entry into my ranks you promised faithful servitude until death. Well your loyalty has disappeared and with its disappearance you signed your death sentence. I have no more to say to either of you" the Dark Lord said and Hermione watched as he hissed the spell twice that ended the life of the two traitors to the dark.

"Now I think you have had enough excitement for today. Why don't you return early to the castle Miss Granger get some rest you know what is coming soon. Eligo why don't you escort her back." and he made to leave the room but stopped before he reached the door.

"Complete trust is not a feat I award to my Deatheaters miss Granger, but know that you have it" he said and he left.

"well miss Granger that is quite the accomplishment for such a young Deatheater." Deimos said leading her to the door so they could disapperate.

"It is something that I will never betray" Hermione said to him. He grabbed her hand and disapparated them both outside of the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to see Hermione" he said.

"I am afraid I have to return the compliment for I have never seen a man as handsome as you. Your very aura is tantalizing. You awaken all my senses with your presence. I can feel the darkness in you and I want it in me." she said and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Fire seemed to erupt in her and she wanted him right then no matter what the consequence

"Hermione" he said pulling away from her. "I am your teacher"

"No you are my fellow Deatheater." she said and she pushed him back knocking them both backwards through the gates of Hogwarts.

"Hermione I am told old for you" he said trying to escape her.

"I thought you wanted me" she said her voice cold.

"I do want you, more then you can imagine but it is not appropriate" he said striding back up to the school. She glared at him.

"You should have never led me on!" she hissed.

"I never led you on" he said back always calm.

"Yes you d-" but before Hermione finished his lips crashed back onto hers. She pushed herself as close to him as she could get.

"Hermione?" an uncertain voice asked. Hermione jumped away from her Professor.

"Harry" she said embarrassed. Ron stood beside him looking hurt. Professor Deimos gave her a meaningful look before he strode back out toward the gates and into Hogsmeade.


	13. Dragon

Ch 13 Dragon

"Harry… I … " Hermione said not really sure how to proceed or what to say.

"I had a feeling you were lying about your detention with Deimos, but this Hermione? Your sleeping with a teacher? Is that why you have been sneaking away to be with him?" he asked and it became clear why Deimos had given her that significant look.

"Yes Harry I think I'm in love with him. You can never tell though Harry! Promise you'll never breathe a word of it. Please Harry! Please" she begged him making a few tears leak out of her dark eyes. Harry sighed in defeat.

"I won't tell Hermione, but I don't think its very proper" he told her.

"What about you Ron, can I trust you not to tell." she asked the red head who was frowning deeply.

"I won't breathe a word, but I hope you come to your senses and see how that is not appropriate." he said turning away and leading back up to the castle. Harry and Hermione followed close behind. They walked in silence. When they reached the castle, Ron asked if they wanted to go check out the party in the R.O.R. Hermione told them she just wanted a bath and her bed so she left them. She went to the Prefects bathroom and set up the tub. When she was naked, she turned her back on the mirror and stared at the reflection of her mark.

It was jet black and seemed darker because of the pale skin on her back. After a while longer she climbed into the bath and soaked clearing her mind of everything. Her friends still trusted her wholly, that's why they accepted her being in 'love' with Professor Deimos. So now, every time she was gone from their presence, they would just think her to be with Deimos. Hermione went straight up to her room and went straight to her bed after her bath. She really was tired.

The next morning she awoke to Lavender shaking her awake.

"Hermione wake up. Harry and Ron want you down stairs in five minutes." she said.

"for what.?" Hermione asked the girl sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Its Hogsmeade today and they want you to go with them" she said. Hermione nodded resignedly. She got out of bed and dressed quickly with a black turtle neck and some black jeans and her robe over. She grabbed all her winter wear and checked herself in the mirror before descending down the stairs. The two boys in question were talking quietly at the bottom of the stairs.

"You rang?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes we are taking you out all day Hermione, just the three of us" said Ron

" Yes me and Ron agree that you haven't been spending much time with us and we need to catch up on our gossip" Harry said the last part sarcastically. She smiled and they left out of the portrait hole. They had breakfast quickly and then left to the village of Hogsmeade.

"So Hermione, where to first?" Harry asked her as they strolled along.

"You mean, I get to choose?" she asked feigning shock.

"Of course, this is a day dedicated to you, so you choose activities" said Ron a little disconcertedly.

"Well, to the book shop then" she said and headed that way. They stood in there for three hours and Hermione only ended up buying a small book of poetry.

"Well that was pleasant. How about we visit Honeydukes I could use a chocolate fairy" Hermione said and they went into Honeydukes. Harry and Ron were happier, then when they were in the book store and ran about gathering candy. Hermione went towards the back and grabbed a bag and went over to a large cage that had a bunch of fluttering chocolate fairies. They were one of Hermione's favorite candies.

"Enjoying yourself Granger?" came the voice of Malfoy from behind her as she was trying to catch a particularly big fairy. She grabbed it and pulled her hand from the cage and stuck it in the bag.

"It would seem so" was all she said. He glanced around before lowering his voice

"Granger your coming over to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Holiday, so don't make other plans." He said.

"I wouldn't dream of having it another way" she whispered back. She glanced over toward the door and seen Harry and Ron searching for her.

"Whatever Mudblood" he said loudly. Hermione raised a brow before glaring at him and he retreated.

"What did the ferret say to you Hermione" Ron asked anger in his voice.

"He just came over to talk rubbish. He didn't say anything we haven't heard before" she said throwing a disgusted look toward the door. They paid for their candy and then headed up to the shrieking shack. They sat on a large rock and looked at the old house remembering the times they had been inside. Hermione was quietly eating her fluttering chocolate fairies when Harry spoke.

"Hey Hermione are you going to come out with us to the burrow for holidays?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I promised my grandma that I would go stay with her for break. She isn't doing to well, health wise" Hermione said her tone sounded sad.

"Oh well, I hope she turns out to be okay" Harry said returning to his every flavor beans. They stood in silence for the time they sat there and didn't speak again until it began to snow softly.

"Hermione are you hiding anything from us besides being with Professor Deimos?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Harry being with Professor Deimos was the only thing that you were not aware of in my life, but now you know about him." she said

"Did he force you into being with him, did he hold your perfect grades over your head for you to be with him?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Harry of course he didn't. He's not like that. He's…He's… I can't even explain what he is, other than perfect." she said playing the part of a lovesick fool.

"well its good that you can find some refuge within these times." Harry said quietly

"Don't be bitter Harry." Hermione said.

"I'm not I just wish you would choose someone a bit closer to your age that's all" he said.

"Look, forget it, lets go look in the joke shop for a while" she said getting up and heading back towards town the boys following her. They entered the loud shop and Hermione separated from the two boys. The shop sold a numerous amount of merchandise from the Weasley twins. Hermione strolled the isles looking for interesting stuff. She bought some gum rope. Which was robe that bound you with a sticky substance like gum. She thought of perhaps tying up Harry and Ron with it and saying it was Malfoy. She also got a few other random things she thought perhaps to give as a gift. When she finished, she waited around for Harry and Ron, who meet her about an hour later. They walked up to the castle, talking of all their merchandise.

The Next day, Hermione awoke early to go and meet with Malfoy. They planned on being one of the first to leave for Christmas break. They would be apparating to the Manor straight off.

"So Malfoy anything fun planned for break?" she asked him conversationally when they began to head toward the gates carrying only a small traveling bag each.

"Well there will be the usual ball" he said.

"Ohhh sounds exciting" she said smiling.

"Do you want to go with me, as a date you know?" He asked uncertainly.

"Sure. I could use a date. Although I never thought I would see the day when you Mr. high and mighty pure-blood would ask out me the lowly Mudblood." She said

"I wish you would stop calling yourself that. Your brilliant and blood doesn't matter." he said. Hermione raised a brow and looked at him closely.

"Your starting to sound like Harry and all the fools in the Order" she said seriously as they reached the gates.

"Sorry I will never try kindness again" he said.

"Good, it doesn't suit a Dragon" she said before she dissapparated with a slight pop.


	14. Engaged

Ch 14 Engaged

Hermione was already heading into the sitting room when Malfoy apparated next to her.

"So Granger I'll just show you to your room" he said leading the way up the stairs.

"So Malfoy what kind of ball will it be" she asked conversationally.

"It is a formal ball so I hope you brought a nice gown" he said

"I didn't but I am hoping I will get the opportunity to go into Diagon alley I have to buy Christmas gifts as well" she said as he pulled open a door for her. She entered and he followed her in.

"Well I am sure it can be arranged" he said. "This is your room for the remainder of your stay. I am right across the hall if you need anything."

"Sure thank you" she said and entered the room. It was like every other room lavishly decorated. Hermione dropped her bag and walked around the room taking in its beauty. It was like an expensive beauty, as if the furniture had been purchased not for its beauty but for its expensive cost.

After a while she got bored and instead went to harass Malfoy a bit. She knocked on his door once before bursting in.

"Hello Malfoy" she said finding him coming out of the bathroom with his shirt off. "Nice view" she said smiling sweetly and looking him up and down.

"Its not like you haven't seen it before" he said walking to his closet and pulling a shirt out.

"How true, it is a view I will always be willing to see" she said walking over to his bed and falling back on it. "So what is there to do in this big house? I'm already restless and I've only been here an hour."

"I read for entertainment" he said indicating a book case she had overlooked. She got up and went over to it skimming the titles. "I also fly" he said.

"Well I personally hate flying so how about we take a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he said pulling a long sleeve over his blonde head. Hermione went back to his bed and started jumping up and down on it.

"Catch me Dragon!" she said bouncing softly at the edge of his bed. He rolled his eyes but went over to her anyway. He held out his arms and Hermione sprang into them. He caught her easily and spun her around. She threw her head back with a laugh and he put her down.

"Shall we go then?" he asked, she nodded and he led her out of the house and out onto the grounds which she had never seen before. They were covered in a thick layer of snow and it was beautiful.

"This is really beautiful… peaceful and relaxing" she said as they walked.

"So Granger anything in particular you wish to do over break? We could do whatever. My mom will be out all day everyday until the day of the ball which is on Christmas eve, and my father is doing something for the Dark Lord." he said.

"So basically we are all alone in this big house without adult supervision? This could be fun" she said in a suggestive way bumping her hip against his in a playful manner.

"Indeed" was all he said, but Hermione caught the longing in his voice. They walked in silence as Draco led her over to a small Green house. He opened the door admitting her first and she felt her jaw drop. She felt like she went through some sort of time warp from winter to spring. Inside were dozens of trees and flowers and grass and even a small lake. Hermione was speechless as she followed Draco toward the lake. He sat down beneath a tree and Hermione sat across from him. She grabbed his hand and pulled it into her lap, he glanced up at her somewhat questioningly.

"Did you know that I am an almighty seer and I can read your future through the palm of your hand?" Hermione said smartly.

"Really? I thought you dropped Divination?" he said mockingly

"Who on earth told you that!?" she said in mock offence.

"Why anyone with ears knew. But I know that you dropped it because your abilities were so great that the incompetent professor couldn't teach you anything new right?" he said with a knowing look and a smirk.

"Of Course! Now let me read your future... Hmm I see that you will always be rich and successful." she said tracing the lines in his palms.

"Yes that is always a given" he said cockily.

"I also see you will have four children"

"Four! The Malfoy family only ever has one child, two at the most!" he said

"Yes well you change that Dragon. I also see you here as a very old man with a funky beard" she said smirking.

"Now I know your a phony" he said pouncing on her, knocking her back and landing on top of her.

"I am not" she said pouting.

"Are to" he said and he bit her on the nose.

"Hey!" she said and they burst out laughing. After a few seconds of laughing Draco leaned down and captured Hermione's lips. Her arms automatically snaked around his neck pulling his chest onto her own. They only broke apart when they ran completely out of oxygen and they laid there panting, Hermione playing with the hair on the back of Draco's neck.

"I've missed you Hermione" he said looking at her.

"I've missed you too" she said and they started kissing again. Hermione moved each of her legs on to either side of Draco before she pulled him down on her. She felt his throbbing erection through her jeans and she moaned loudly. He snaked his cool hand up her shirt and began to knead her breast under her bra. Hermione moaned again. She moved her hand down between them and unbuttoned her jeans kicking them off. Then she moved her hands to unbutton Draco's pants. He moved his hand down between her legs and she bucked her hips up to meet his teasing touch. He stroked her soft wetness at an agonizingly slow pace, she was soon panting and frustrated with his teasing.

"Please Draco... I need you" she said biting his chin. He didn't need to be told twice. He entered her swiftly and paused for a moment as she adjusted to accommodate his thick cock. In the mean time Hermione had thrown her head back with a loud moan. She had missed him. It was sad to say but the son was bigger than daddy. He started moving at a slow pace but he gradually got faster and to soon Hermione felt the beginnings of her first orgasm. She cried out soon after, biting into Draco's sweater clad shoulder. When her body had stopped shaking he switched their positions and she was on her hands and knees and he was taking her from behind. He was doing so at an agonizingly slow pace so with every thrust his long penis would rub slowly against all her most sensitive areas and to add to it he had one hand stroking her clit as he continually drove into her. Once again she felt the beginnings of another orgasm and she screamed out in pure ecstasy.

"God Draco I don't know how much I can take of this" she said looking around at him. He was red in the face and panting with exertion and Hermione realized he was doing all this to satisfy her. She smiled and pushed him down on the grass. She lowered herself down onto his hard cock and leaned forward kissing his jaw and moving toward his ear.

"Come for me Dragon. I want to own you" she whispered sensuously and he let out a low moan. Hermione started moving up and down very slowly at first but she started to build up some speed too as she watched his face. She seen it change to his pre-orgasm face and she started to move with quicker and longer thrusts, going almost all the way out before slamming herself back down again. She felt her orgasm coming on too and her shuddering walls pushed him over the edge. He gripped her hips and she rode him until his orgasm finished. She watched his handsome face as he laid there eyes closed a look of pure nirvana on his face. She felt a sudden rush of pride knowing that she was the one that caused it. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled.

"I missed that Dragon."

"I did too" he said sitting up and pulling her towards him for a long kiss.

"We'll have to stop now or we'll end up doing this all over again." she said stroking his lower abdomen. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away.

"You're right best save our energy for later" he said suggestively and she got up off his lap. She felt a sudden sense of loss as his cock left her dripping passage. She ignored it and instead did a cleaning charm on herself before pulling on her jeans. They walked around the green house hand in hand.

"So Granger tell me since when do you not wear knickers?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione smirked in return.

"Since I walked into Malfoy Manor" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

They returned to the house to get something to eat and they were joined by Narcissa who was shooting nasty looks at her. Hermione did nothing but raise a brow.

"I was hoping Draco that you could perhaps join me today at the Parkinson house. Pansy has expressed how much she misses you already" Narcissa purred at her son. He gave her a disgusted look

"I only seen her last night certainly she can not miss me in so short a time. Besides I have already tried to part myself from her." Draco said.

"What do you mean Draco you are taking her to the ball" Narcissa said.

"No I am not. Hermione will be accompanying me to the ball" Draco said calmly. Hermione cleared her face waiting for the explosion from Narcissa. It never came and she looked up to see Narcissa's face blank, but she could see the fury in her eyes, and the rigidness of her back, but not a word escaped her pursed lips. After brunch Narcissa stood.

"Bella will be in to see you later Miss Granger" she said in a tight voice before leaving.

"Don't dwell on her rudeness Granger she is just fond of Pansy" Malfoy said.

"Yes well…" she got up and left as well heading to her room. She curled up on the bed a book in her lap. A few hours later Bella knocked before she entered the room.

"Miss Granger" she said tightly. Hermione smirked

"Back to formalities are we Bella?" she said not moving, her eyes trained on the older woman.

"Indeed. I came to tell you that on the attack date you will be in a group with myself, Deimos, Draco, Moon, and Knott. We will be first heading out to a large muggle neighborhood where known wizards reside." she said.

"So it seems the attack date is getting closer. Does it not?" Hermione said her eyes alighting with desire.

"Yes I have been thinking the same thing. Do you feel confident Miss Granger that your performance on our return will be satisfactory?" Bella said sneering.

"Yes I am really confident, I am apprehensive about it too. I can not wait. Will you be going to the ball on Christmas eve?" Hermione asked the woman.

"Yes it seems a tradition important to my sister." Bella said. "Well I have to be off." she said and strode from the room. Hermione wasn't disappointed.

The next few days were boring to the point of suicide. They were not permitted to leave until the morning of Christmas eve, this annoyed Hermione greatly and she was in a pissy mood. Her and Draco apparated to the leaky cauldron and proceeded into the alley. First they sought out Hermione's dress, which took two hours to find the perfect one. She didn't want Malfoy to see it yet so she did not emerge from the dressing room to show him. Although he did try to force entry. Afterwards Hermione picked out a few half-witted gifts for Harry and Ron. At that point she and Draco had separated because she was shopping for them in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. She couldn't risk the twins seeing her with Malfoy. Afterwards she was passing a jewelry store when something caught her eye. It was a necklace. She entered for a closer look. It was a beautiful little dragon pure silver with small emerald eyes. It had rubies erupting from its mouth signifying fire. It was round and when she turned it over in her hands she noticed it was a locket. She bought it without a second thought. It would be her gift to Draco.

She meet with him soon after and they wandered out into muggle London. Not for pleasure but for not being ready to return home. After an hour more of walking Draco spoke.

"We should go home the ball is at seven and we still need to dress" he said. They found an empty alley and dissapparated back home. Hermione took her purchases and went into her room.

I took her nearly two hours to get dressed and she had barely finished when Malfoy knocked and entered the room. She turned around and faced him. He just stared. Her dress was black and accentuated her pale skin and dark eyes the neck line was also low enough to be daring, showing the top of her pale breasts. She had her dark curls up with random strands coming down and at her neck, ears, and wrist was the finest made jewelry, from a rare and special kind of obsidian, shaped like dark tear drops.

"Do I look okay?" she asked the boy waking him from his trance.

"I'm glad you're my date tonight" was what he said. She smiled at him.

"Why that's almost a compliment, but to you or myself I can not be sure" she said slyly. He held out his arm to her.

"Come it is time to go down our guests are here" he said. She took his arm and he led the way out the door and down the spiral staircase. They meet with Narcissa and Lucius, who just stared at her amazed, outside of the ball room. Then the house elves pushed open the doors and Narcissa and Lucius stepped in Draco and Hermione followed a dozen steps behind. Hermione looked around at all the Deatheaters and their families around the room and she noticed with satisfaction that every eye was on her and Draco.

"Do they always stare like this?" she asked him out of the corner of her mouth.

"All the woman stare at me and the men you. We make a breathtaking couple Hermione" he said cockily.

"Well aren't we the proud gentleman?" She told him teasingly. Then the music started and the Malfoy's and Hermione opened the ball. After the first dance people began to cut into the dances, and first to ask was Lucius.

"Well Miss Granger you look very enticing tonight" He said running a cold finger down her bare back, and inhaling her scent deeply.

"As do you Lucius" she said.

"Why don't we disappear for a while?" he asked suggestively.

"I don't think so Lucius. I am here with Draco." she said. She knew he was going to continue on when someone else cut in.

"May I steal her away Lucius?" asked Deimos. Lucius looked like he would say no but Narcissa appeared at his side wanting to dance more with her husband. Deimos looked extremely handsome with blue robes the same shade as his deep blue eyes. He was probably the only one not wearing black, although it wasn't very noticable.

"You Professor look very handsome" she said letting her eyes wander his body purposely.

"As do you Miss Granger. I feel like taking you right here" he said and he pressed his body close to her so she could feel his hardness.

"If I wasn't here with Draco I would more then readily agree. Perhaps next time we meet." she said. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered 'until next time' into his ear. Then she left him in search of Draco who she had seen disappear. She assumed he went out into the gardens and indeed found him there.

"Hey" she said softly sitting next to him. His face was blank as he stared into the water of a fountain. "I am sorry they kept pulling you away from me. It is nice to be so close to you again" she said scooting over towards him. He still didn't move.

"Come on Dragon you can't be mad forever" she whispered playfully in his ear. Her breathe tickling his neck and face. She traced her hand down his arm. " You can't resist me you know" she said tracing his chest. Still he didn't move. So she moved her hand lower until she could feel the buckle on his belt. "Draco" she whispered his name deeply and sensuously. "you know you want me" He still didn't move, but she could see his erection as clear as day. "I will go fetch your father to satisfy me if you do not" she hissed. He turned toward her and pressed his lips onto hers. She had said the magic words…

He took her there in the garden, she did not object. The thought of being seen only turned her on more. It was better this time then the last, but just as the first she had drawn his blood. It all turned her on more, and she screamed his name.

When Hermione had fixed herself once more they entered the party. Draco was happy again knowing that he was the only man to have Hermione that night. She was happy just flirting with the men counting how many proposals of sex she would get. By the end of the night she had received 45 offers. She nobly refused them all stating she was here with Draco. By the end of the night however her lust was burning again but not for Draco, but for Deimos. She wanted him like a two year old chocoholic wants a Hershey bar She managed to control herself though. She could not risk another accident as a result of the stupid marriage bind on herself and Draco. The last thing she wanted was to have her magic break while out hunting muggles.

That night when all was quiet in the house Hermione found Draco in her bed conquering her again. She screamed out in pleasure repeatedly and she was surprised his parents did not hear. After Draco went back to his bed she fell asleep with nightmares of what her parents used to do to her. They were nightmares she hadn't had for months now. She woke the next morning in a cold sweat. She got out of bed to find presents awaiting her.

She opened them cautiously most of them were stupid. Harry and Ron had gotten her stuff from Fred and George's shop. Miss Weasley had made her a sweater. She had gotten a few things from her grandmother and finally on the bottom was a small wrapped package no bigger than a ring box. She opened it carefully and stared at the diamond ring inside. She grabbed the note but already she knew who it was from. It said only seven words. 'Since you are to be my wife'. She slipped the ring on the proper finger and admired its beauty. She smiled slightly. At the end of last year if someone would have told her she would be engaged to Malfoy she probably would have sent them to St. Mungos. It was real now. A soft knock sounded at her door and in came Draco.

" Thank you Dragon" she said meeting him halfway.

"No thank you Hermione. He said holding up the locket. He pulled her into a tight embrace. It was a tender hug and Hermione felt a certain fondness for the man in question. It was a strange feeling. Warmth seemed to creep into her heart melting a fine layer of ice. 


	15. Blood Lust

Ch 15 Blood Lust

"My Deatheaters it is time. You all know were to go. Remember those who are hitting bigger areas wait until the stroke of midnight. What are you all waiting for we have lives to destroy." then he apparated with a pop. The Dark Lord would obviously be joining his Deatheaters in their hunt. Hermione followed after Deimos and Bella and all the others to the place they would be killing for the evening. The neighborhood was quiet except for the last and largest house on the block which was blaring with music it was obviously a party. They went door to door and killed the occupants swiftly while they slept. It was mostly young children, the parents obviously out for a bit of fun. She walked along side Deimos.

"I feel like a little girl on Halloween going door to door for candy. Only now I am the Grim Reaper and I will be taking lives" she told him. She could feel his eyes on her but they had reached the last house.

They cast confining charms on the house, so people could get in but they couldn't leave. Then they entered the house when the music stopped. It was getting closer to midnight. They entered the house and watched from the back of the crowd as they counted down ready to receive a new year that would only bring them death. As people shouted 'Happy New Year' the spells began to reign upon them. Most of the Deatheaters shouted Crucio, but Hermione sent Phobos at about ten people.

The screaming was absolute, but no one would hear for everyone outside was dead. Hermione heard sirens and police joined the fray. Hermione used Imperio on the police making them help with the torture of the people. Hermione stood back and watched as people withered in pain on the floor, as the officers beat the innocent people then shot them in the head execution style. When only a few people were left she tortured them with Crucio. Seeing how long the muggles lasted until death or insanity. It was riveting Hermione had never felt so alive. When all the people were dead she turned to Bella knowing she like her would want more.

"Lets go to another part were they are fighting the Order and the Ministry. I want good blood on my hands" she said her voice demented. She knew the feverish look in Bella's eyes was what was in her eyes too.

"Lets go then" she said taking Hermione's and Knott's arm "You know where to go Deimos" she said and apparated them away. They arrived to screaming. Terrible blood curdling screams that any normal person would have flinched at but Bella and Hermione wanted in on what was making these people scream. They wanted to cause pain and torment. Bella and Hermione joined their fellow Deatheaters gaily. Order members were trying to break into a large building that was obviously crowded with dying people with nothing more then the desire to get out.

"You need a mark to get in if you have magic in your blood" Bella whispered she sent a hex at the Order and Ministry members. Hermione and the others followed suit. There was not many Light members there. Hermione imagined there was an even bigger place being attacked now. They easily fought off the incompetent rescuers. They were dead in a few minutes flat. Leaving the real pleasure of torturing the muggles. They ran like sheep from a wolf trampling each other and falling themselves most of the time. But they got them all. Each one was tortured at least once before the death.

Soon However Ministry members did manage a way past the spell. The screams were already silencing but they came after the Deatheaters. Hermione saw Remus and gained his attention leading him away.

He followed her into an empty room. He thought he had her trapped but she slammed the door when he was in.

"Well Well Well Professor Lupin how I hoped I would be the one to kill you. Even though I quite liked you as a teacher, but you are simply too weak." she told him, his wand was trained on her. She could see the recognition start to change his features and his wand dropped slightly. In his moment of distraction she disarmed him.

"Hermione why?" he asked staring at her. She smiled behind her mask.

"You know Remus, Snape and Tonks asked the same thing and now they are dead. But the Dark Lord gave me the pleasure of torturing them first. It was not how you and everyone else hoped they died. No not instantly. I will show you how I tortured them. Crucio!" she shouted and the werewolf withered on the floor, but that was not enough she wanted him to scream. She kept Crucio on him for five minutes but still he did not release a sound.

"I want to hear you scream Remus" she said quietly, dangerously.

"I won't give you the satisfaction. Betrayal is the worst you can do Miss Granger" he said

"Well at least you are dying nobly. Snape actually begged for his life. Really pathetic. But no matter I will get a scream from you." she said and proceeded with cutting and whipping and stinging and every curse that she had ever cast to hear a victim scream. She watched him trying to stand bleeding, his skin marred beyond recognition. She could see his bone in some parts of his face. He was stained red from all the blood. He was bleeding to death. But still no scream. She was livid by this point.

"I did not want to use this curse on you professor because of all the horror in your past, but I want to hear you scream. Phobos!" then she heard it, he began to scream like he was in the very pits of Hell. She watched him tear at his mutilated flesh. She actually saw him tearing the very skin from his face. Soon after he began to bang his head on the marble floor. She heard the cracking of his skull. She breathed deeply letting the glorious noise wash over her. All the death and screams was making her body heat. It was pleasure to hear him scream. It gave her power. Complete power over him.

The door burst open and in came another order member, but Hermione quicker then he had disarmed him before he had even noticed her. She ended Remus' screams with the fatal curse and turned to her new prey, Mr. Weasley. She cocked her head to the side watching him as he struggled against the spell holding him to the wall.

"Well this is certainly welcome for me. I never imagined I would be the one to kill you Mr. Weasley" Hermione said and the man froze.

"Her… Hermione?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure. Now I will torture you first, but if you aren't stubborn like Remus and give me a scream I will be merciful and grant you death without much pain. So give me a nice long scream. Crucio!" she said and indeed he screamed, his will not as strong as Remus'. It only gave her minimal satisfaction this time. She lifted the spell.

"Why Hermione? Why Betray us? Why Harry?" he asked sadly pain on every inch of his face.

"Because they betrayed me. Avada Kedavra!" Mr. Weasley slumped to the floor dead. She calmly left the room and looked for new prey. She spotted one of her fellow Deatheaters coming toward her.

"Hermione we have to leave its nearly sunrise!" it was Deimos. He gripped her arm and Disapparated them both. They were at the Dark Lords side. They took their place in the circle.

"My Deatheaters this surprise has caught everyone off guard. As they all rejoiced in a new year we took their dreams of a future. How do you feel!" The Dark Lord asked glee in his voice. The Deatheaters shouted and applauded.

"Now that we return we will wreck havoc on both worlds! We shall soon purge the world of filth and you my most faithful shall help me rule it!" more cheering followed. " We, my followers have lost hundreds from our number, but they have lost thousands!" his speech was elating. Hermione wanted more. She wanted more screams more blood. She felt out of control. She was shaking from excitement and she could feel Bella doing the same beside her. The Dark Lord dismissed them to celebrate and Hermione turned to Bella.

"Bella how do I stop it. I want more blood more screams" she said to the woman.

"Go to Deimos. He will satisfy your lust." she said and Hermione watched as she followed the Dark Lord out. She quickly located Deimos.

"I need you now!" she hissed at him. He took her by the shoulders and again they disapparated. Hermione didn't even glance around before he was on top of her. He was biting her hard. She tasted her blood and he tasted it to not only from her mouth but he had begun to savage her neck and breasts after he had ripped off her shirt. Hermione screamed in ecstasy. Pain was pleasure. She bit him back tearing at his skin tooth and nail. Tasting his blood wanting it all over her. She tore at his shirt wanting to mark his perfect skin. And she did with bloody marks all down his front. She pressed herself into he erection wanting him in her. She needed it. He gripped her wrists hard leaving bruises she cried out and bucked against him. He pulled off her skirt and un did his pants. He spread her legs with ferocity leaving marks there to.

"Please Professor I need you Please" she cried out. He slapped her across the face but instead of flinching away she moved herself closer to him. She pressed her nakedness into him. The only thing separating him from her was his boxer shorts. He squeezed and pinched at her body causing her pain everywhere but it turned her on more. She struggled against him with all her strength begging him all the same. She managed to release one of her hands and she moved it to his cock. She could feel him hot and pulsing in her hand. She moved the boxers down so fast and thrust her hips up to meet him that he didn't have time to react. He was in her now. He grabbed her hand again and pinned over her head.

"That bad then" he hissed. He began to dig into her as deep as was possible and with smashing thrusts. She screamed out in pleasure, in pain. She arched her body to him so he could go deeper and he did. Harder and faster he went tearing her inside and out. But she wanted it. It was what she needed more screams more blood. When he released into her he didn't get off of her. Instead he wrapped his hands tightly around her neck.

"Scream if you want more" he said. She tried with all her will to make a sound but she couldn't he was holding her too tight. Spots began to burst in front of her eyes from lack of oxygen. This was turning him on again she could feel him harden above her.

"More" she gasped out with the last breath she had and the pleasuring pain began again.


	16. Return

Ch 16 Return

Hermione had returned to Malfoy Manor toward dawn. She cleaned herself up before revealing herself to the rest of the family. When she went down to breakfast Lucius and Narcissa were already there.

"Lucius I have to return to the castle today. It would be something that Harry and Ron would expect and if I don't they may turn up at my grandmothers house in search of me" She said addressing Lucius who looked slightly disappointed, Narcissa looked as if her dreams had been answered.

"I agree with you Miss Granger, but it does not make it any less disappointing" he said.

"When will you leave?" asked Narcissa. Lucius gave her a disgusted look.

"I plan to leave now unless you have objections" Hermione said her brow raised.

"None at all" she said.

"I thought not. I appreciate your hospitality. Until next time Lucius" Hermione said and left the room with a slight bow. She went back to her room grabbed her already packed bag and left quickly, outside and through the gates where she disapparated with a pop. She appeared outside of Hogwarts and hurried up to the castle. She went straight to Gryffindor tower where she found out from Ginny that the boys were with the Headmaster. Hermione hurried that way. She reached the guards outside the headmasters office when she realized she did not have the password but as luck would have it her 'friends' were coming down the stairs.

"Oh Harry Ron! I came as soon as I found out!" Hermione said embracing them both and forcing tears to stream from her eyes.

"The loses are grave Hermione. Thousands of muggles hundreds of wizards, nearly all the order destroyed. The Deatheaters forces were strong. They had spells out over the buildings it wouldn't let the muggles leave. They killed so many people" said Harry his voice low and sad and almost guilty.

"This is terrible! I hope no one that we were close to?" Hermione asked letting her voice sound pleading. When Harry wouldn't say she turned to Ron. He was gray in the face and looked like if he opened his mouth he would vomit.

"Oh God who is it?" she said gravely.

"Professor Lupin, and… and Mr. Weasley" Harry whispered. Hermione took in a sharp intake of breathe.

"Oh Ron" she said flinging her arms around him. He didn't move. When she pulled away she looked at Harry. "What are we going to do Harry? What will happen to Hogwarts? What will happen to us?" she asked. Harry suddenly grabbed her and pulled up her sleeve, exposing her left forearm. There was nothing there.

"What are you doing Harry?" she asked tugging her arm back from him.

"Where were you Christmas break Hermione?" he asked his voice low.

"With my Grandmother" she said.

"Your lying we went to visit you on Christmas day. You weren't there" he said.

"You think its me" she said her tone disbelieving. "You think I am betraying you. How could you?" she said her voice disgusted.

"You LIED!" Harry said. "YOU said you were at your Grandmothers but you weren't, what do you think that looks like to people. The Order members that are still living think the Deatheater is you. Tell the truth!" he said gripping my upper arms tightly.

"You bastard." She wiggled free and held up her left hand to his face showing him the ring Draco had given her. "I was with him okay! He asked me to marry him when I graduate. Is that satisfying enough or do you think I am as untrustworthy as to betray you. Obviously seven years of friendship counts for nothing!" Hermione said and stormed away. As she stalked down the corridor she smiled at her lie. They would come back begging her forgiveness soon enough. She went to the ROR instead of returning back to Gryffindor tower. There she waited, nearly and hour later someone entered the room the exact someone who she wanted to see. He was alone, she turned her back on him.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I know I said some things that were hurtful. Its just all this pressure you know about me being this chosen hero and all that other crap. It just throws me off balance sometimes" he said quietly.

"I can understand that, but why accuse someone you know will always be by your side. Someone who has always been by your side. I bet you didn't accuse Ron. It just hurts me to think that you don't trust me." she said her head bowed.

"I'm sorry I really don't know what came over me…"

"Just don't let this happen a second time Harry. I love you and Ron both to the end" she said and she enveloped him in a hug.

"Thanks Hermione." he said and she knew in that second she had won. Never again would he doubt her and she knew he would die fighting for her innocence and she smiled as she stroked his thick black hair. It was a truly demented smile.

The same day Dumbledore made announcements at breakfast where their depleted numbers sat, an average fifty children at each table. Hermione observed the melancholy mood of the school, most sat crying at the table or in numb shock. Ron was one of the numb shock cases while Ginny was a crier.

"Students today is a mourning day most of you have already read of the massacre that has occurred late last night and continued into the wee hours of the morning. It was an attack we tried to prevent wholeheartedly, but alas we have failed. I give all my grievances to all you children who have lost members of your families. Countless numbers have been lost both in the muggle and wizarding worlds. We have to be strong now stronger then before. We are working with the Ministry trying to keep the school open for as of now it is a safe haven for people who seek comfort and security. We are putting extra security mesures to keep you all safer, but rest assured children that Hogwarts is indeed the safest place to be in the wizarding world without leaving the country. Classes will not be restarted until it is deemed appropriate. Thank you" Dumbledore said he sat down in his chair looking old and frail. He stared down into his plate but didn't touch one thing. Next to him McGonagall sat beside him looking close to tears. Hermione wondered if perhaps she had lost someone dear to her, then she wondered if it had been herself that killed the one she loved. She smiled internally and looked back at Dumbledore who was looking at her. She felt him poke into her mind and put up a wall and deciding the best coarse of action would be to send some false images so she did. She showed him herself opening presents with her grandmother than she showed herself watching the news and leaving her grandmothers house to return to Hogwarts. Then she showed him an altered version of her fight with Harry and their makeup then she looked away breaking contact.

"Hermione we are going to a funeral tomorrow. For both Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin" Harry said quietly looking sad. She just nodded.

Later that night Hermione sat in the common room next to the fire. She was the only one there. She heard footsteps on the stairs and recognized them to be Harry.

"Nightmares come at night" she said loudly enough for him to hear. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard him stop walking and she said it again. It was more for amusement then anything else. She knew she was freaking him out so she said it again. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she threw her eyes open wide.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. She could hear the fear in his undertone.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she asked sitting up so he could sit beside her.

"I think so, what you were just saying now…?" he said uncertainly.

"What are you talking about? What did I say?" she asked him her tone confusion.

"You said something about Nightmares coming at night" she gave him a strange look.

"I don't remember saying that but nightmares do indeed come at night" she said looking at him oddly. "are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine its just the way you said it sort of freaked me out"

"Sorry I didn't know. I must have been dreaming or something." she told him.

"Well we should go to bed. Too soon will we have to be with heartaches" Harry said sadly.

"I agree. I feel terrible. Not Knowing about any of this until the next day. Maybe if I would have known I could have helped." Hermione said not really remorseful at all. Harry nodded and they both went their separate ways to separate beds. 


	17. Funeral

Ch 17 Funeral

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron flooed to the burrow. When they arrived Harry and Hermione stood back as Mrs. Weasley hugged her children. It was a watery affair and Hermione felt like throwing up. She wished they could have stopped at the burrow last night and wiped out this blood traitor family. She noticed Percy in the corner his backed hunched. He looked guilty and Hermione nearly smiled. He must be going through the most pain she figured. After a while of crying Mrs. Weasley informed them all of the plans for the funeral. Harry and Hermione offered to help get everything ready. So they went out into the back yard to set up for the after reception.

"Well I guess I could conjure the table clothes" Hermione said waving her wand. It gave a horrid squeak and a blast of light shot out from it. One of the tables she was supposed to be conjuring for flew into the air and flew at her with alarming speed. Having no place to duck the table knocked straight into her sending her flying over the fence and into a ditch where she blacked out.

She woke again not really taking in her surroundings.

"Hermione?" a voice called softly. Hermione groaned and looked around.

"Harry what happen? Where am I?" she asked.

"At St Mungos. Mrs. Weasley couldn't bring you around so we brought you here instead. The healer said you only had a slight concussion. She said that your magic broke. What ever that means is what caused that table to nearly kill you." Harry said.

"Where is everyone else? We haven't missed the funeral yet?" she asked

"Yes it took place a few hours ago I came here to wait with you for the okay to go home. Everyone else is at the reception." Harry said. He stepped out into the hallway and called to the nurse. The nurse checked her over and when she seemed happy allowed them to leave by a private floo. They arrived to the subdued house of the Weasley's. they seemed happy to see Hermione but not joyfully so. They were still mourning. Harry helped Hermione up to the room she would be staying in then he went back downstairs. Hermione sat on the bed beginning to feel a bit nervous. All these crying people were crowding her. She felt like murdering them all. She could, perhaps a painful poison. She slapped herself for thinking it. She couldn't do that or else they would ship her straight to Azkaban. They were already suspicious.

She twirled the ring on her finger round and round. No one had noticed it yet. Perhaps it was all the death around them. Only Harry knew. She doubted whether Ron was in the right state to have heard a word she had said. She glanced out the window at all the guests that where crowded there. Perhaps she could poison at least one of them. A slow working poison obviously so that they are home when they die and the blame won't be traced back here. No it can't be done. Hermione stood up and began to pace. So her magic had broke but for how long. She pulled out her wand and faced it at a book. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said but nothing happened. "No! you can't do this!" she said and she grabbed the book and tossed it toward the door, where it hit with a loud thud. She stopped and breathed deeply. There was a knock at the door, then someone entered. It was McGonagall.

"Hello Miss Granger. I hope I am not disturbing you?" she said closing the door.

"No I'm just a little frustrated. Surely you heard about my magic breaking earlier?" Hermione said sitting on the bed.

"Yes I came here to ask you about that. Do you have any thoughts on how your magic would break like that?" she said.

" I think it might be the stress as of late. What worries me is it has not returned" Hermione said hoping the older woman would give her an answer.

"Well that is normal. I am sure that after a good meal and some sleep it will come back"

"I hope so" Hermione said staring at her hands.

"Come down with me Miss Granger. You can pay your condolences and grab a bite to eat" she said standing up. Hermione nodded and followed the older woman.

Once downstairs she alternated sharing fake sympathy and tears with all of the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was the hardest to shake off because it seemed like all she was doing was crying. She managed to sneak away by leaving her to cry on McGonagall. She went outside and ate as she heard the sympathetic guests telling reminiscent stories about Arthur Weasley. Hermione wished she could share the story of how she killed him and Lupin for that matter. She spotted Percy sitting once again in the corner and wondered if she could perhaps cause him a little more pain.

"Hey Percy how are you feeling?" she asked him sitting beside him. He only grunted.

"Did you and your father ever make up?" she asked innocently. She shook his head tears began to stream from his eyes. "that must be terrible. I can only imagine what you are going through. You have to go through life knowing that your fathers last opinion of you was how you hated him and your last meeting together probably ended in a row. Your mother has forgiven you right? I heard Fred and George say that they blame you for his death. They think that he would have never went into that building if it hadn't been for you entering first. It is kind of sad to hear them bashing you around with their words" Hermione sad. She could almost see Percy cracking. Then he stood abruptly and walked away. Hermione smiled if she was lucky perhaps he would go and kill himself. Hermione got up and went inside she was a little tired and it was getting late. Perhaps her magic would return in the morning.

It did. First thing she checked was to see if her magic was restored. She could have shouted with glee, but she took in everyone else's feelings into consideration. She heard footsteps on the stairs followed by muffled sobs. They belonged to a man. Hermione glanced stealthily out the door and saw Percy. It was nearly dawn and she could make out his retreating figure in the rising sun. He entered his room and Hermione struck with an idea followed. She opened the door quietly and entered locking it behind her, she also cast a silencing charm around the room.

"Dearest Percy I know how you can get rid of your grief" Hermione said softly he pulled his face out of his pillow and glanced around at her.

"How?" he asked sitting up.

"Simple, you redeem yourself through sacrifice" she said inching toward his bedside. She grabbed his wand and twirled it in her fingers.

"Sacrifice?" He questioned watching her twirl the wand.

"Yes Percy sacrifice" she said and she conjured a thick rope that she hung from the rafters above. " By sacrificing yourself you redeem yourself and you join your father and you can of course tell him how sorry you are" Hermione said grabbing a chair and positioning it under the rope.

"That isn't reasonable Hermione think of all the pain I will just cause to my mother." he said. Shaking his head.

"Percy Percy your mother forgave you a long time ago. It is your father that you need to redeem yourself to." she said.

"Hermione listen you are starting to be unreasonable. it's a bit scary." he said standing up. "can I get my wand back" Hermione laughed lightly.

"Certainly you will not be needing it after you hang yourself Percy. No step up onto the chair and put the rope around your neck" she commanded.

"Hermione you sound like you want to kill me is this some kind of joke."

"No Percy it is not. See by this point in my Deatheater career I want to kill more. You see I have already killed your father and even Lupin, but now you have caught my eyes and I want you dead now too. I will spare you the pain however because if you scream too loudly someone might hear." she said and smiled a demented little smile. Percy ran to the door and tried to pull it open.

"Imperio!" Hermione said aiming at him with her own wand. She threw his on the bed and told him to climb up on the chair and secure the rope around his neck. He did then she lifted the spell from him. It took him a few seconds to realize but before he could remove the rope Hermione kicked the chair from beneath him and watched him die. It was refreshing to her to see his face coloring and his body twitching and jerking around. Finally he stopped moving and she unlocked the door and peered out onto the landing. She was about to step out when she seen Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs. She shut and relocked the door and glanced around thinking. She couldn't disparate and she couldn't leave because of Mrs. Weasley. She glanced toward the window. She went over and pulled it open just as she heard a knock on the door. She climbed out onto the roof not looking down. She climbed over to the next window and looked in. Inside was a sleeping Fred and George. The next window would be Ginny's and Hermione only hoped the girl would still be sleeping. She thanked what ever force was working in her favor as she pulled open the window quietly and entered the room. A still sleeping Ginny laid with her back facing the wall. Hermione quickly climbed into bed and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. A minute later a blood curdling scream cut the silent house and chaos followed after. 


	18. Love

Ch 18 Love

School started about a week and a half after the incident at the Weasley home. It was a terrible shock that caused even more grief on the family. Hermione watched from afar the pain she was causing her friends. She smiled at herself for such an accomplishment. She was thinking of a way she could hurt Harry, but nothing came to mind, everyone that he loved was already dead. She stood up and left the fireside where the male counterparts of the golden trio sat staring into the flames. Harry was beginning to realize what he would be up against in his quest to slay the Dark Lord.

Hermione ventured out onto the grounds and neared the lake. She seen a figure sitting under a tree and she approached it. After a moment she realized it was Malfoy.

"What are you doing out here ferret boy?" she sneered. He turned around so fast Hermione heard his neck pop.

"You got me there Hermione" he said massaging his neck. Hermione smiled and sat behind him with her legs wrapped around him. She began to massage his neck.

"Sorry I thought it would be funny. You have to admit your face was priceless" she said tenderly placing a light kiss on his neck.

"I heard what you did to Weasley's family" He commented.

"Oh yeah and did it turn you on?" she asked seductively running her hands over his shoulder and down his chest.

"You realize if someone sees us your screwed, right?" he said killing the mood.

"Then you say something like that. So I have had to lie to Harry about who I'm getting married to" Hermione said casually.

"Really and who did you tell him your marrying?" He asked trying to sound uninterested but failing miserably.

"Professor Deimos" Hermione said lightly.

"Why him" Draco asked a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

"That isn't important as long as He believed it true. It got him off my back anyway" she said evading his question.

"Why was he so willing to accept it?" he asked rephrasing his question.

"Jealous Draco? Look it doesn't matter. It isn't an important issue" she said.

"You are the one who brought it up Hermione. Now tell me why Potter was so willing to believe you?" he said his teeth gritted together. "You slept with Deimos didn't you and Potter some how found out. Right?"

"Well Yes and no. Harry didn't catch us fucking but he saw us kissing after I got marked and that's why he accepted the fact that him and I would marry." she said.

"You did fuck him! I can't believe this. How do you expect to be my wife when you parade around like some whore." he said pushing himself further from her.

"Shut up Draco you swear like you haven't shacked up with other women" she said acidly.

"I haven't not since I was with you. I take this bond seriously Hermione you will be my wife, and I will make sure you are not parading around like some whore when the time comes" he said coolly.

"Then I better get it out of my system now" she spat.

"If you keep on like this Hermione the consequences from the bond are going to kill you, in case you hadn't realized before" He said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. She stuck her nose in the air and ignored him. He shook her a little harder and she slapped him across the face. He stared at her in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?" he said holding his face.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I don't know what came over me" Hermione said sweetly massaging his face for him. He stared at her disbelieving.

"You can't pull that manipulative crap on me Hermione" he said after a while.

"You almost believed me though didn't you?" she asked a smile on her face. "and you know what I am. Imagine how I conned Harry and Ron and even Ginny…" an idea suddenly lit up her face. Draco looked unsure.

"What did you think of?" he asked his tone clearly saying he didn't want to know.

"Well don't sound to excited Dragon." she said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what is your brilliant idea now?" he said laying back on the grass so she couldn't really see his face.

"Well it's a way to hurt Harry. As you will have noticed the death of a couple of useless Weasley's has hurt him, but not as much as if we were to, I don't know, kill a specific Weasley that he holds dear" she said, he couldn't see her face but he knew that if he looked, her face would be shining with some demented form of glee.

"I think Potter will go postal if you kill the weasel" Draco said trying to subtly change her mind.

"Not Ron, idiot. Ginny!" she said her face suddenly looming above him.

"Ginny?" he asked not really getting where she was going with this. She growled in frustration.

"Are you that stupid? Look Harry likes Ginny in a more than friendship way. Before we killed off some of her family I noticed that him and Ginny began to show subtle signs of their relationship. You know the usual holding hands when you think no ones looking, a quick peck on the cheek before bed. I should have realized earlier it would be another way to bring Harry down. I obviously can't kill Ron or Harry will go postal and probably kill me" she said mulling it over and laying next to Draco.

"How are you going to do this without drawing attention to the fact that there is a Deatheater in this school. Especially when Dumbledore is trying so very hard to keep this school the safest place in the wizarding world." he said. Hermione nodded slightly.

"I realize that. And I can't exactly go and push her off the Astronomy Tower. I mean Ginny is a bit shallow and people wouldn't believe she would go kill herself. Maybe we can get her expelled. Yeah I can see it now we frame her with another murder." she said sitting up and looking at Draco excitedly. He shook his head.

"Hermione why don't we just listen to the Dark Lords orders. You are supposed to keep low and kiss up to Potter. You shouldn't even be talking with me. Dumbledore has spies tailing all the Slytherin's he suspects as Deatheaters. I made top of his list" he said, Hermione sighed.

"Well I'm going to go and talk to Professor Deimos" Hermione said standing up quickly and walking away. Draco took a moment to absorb what she said before he stood quickly and trailed after her jealousy in his eyes.

"Hermione get back here" he hissed at her as she increased her speed. He jogged and caught up to her as she entered the castle again. All the way to Deimos' office he hissed things at her, he couldn't grab her because he knew that all the people that were glowering at him would tear him to shreds. They reached Deimos' office and she knocked sharply a few times before just walking in. Professor Deimos was sitting behind his desk grading papers.

"Miss Granger what can I do for you?" he said and Draco seen his eyes rake her body before he glanced at Draco. Draco kind of sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasure. I hope that nothing is wrong?" he said glancing back at Hermione.

"Well I was just running an idea past Draco about how we can discredit…" she glanced around to make sure no one else was in the room. "Harry" Hermione said.

"Really? You are aware of your orders right Miss Granger you are to remain low cover until the time the Dark Lord sees fit. I suggest you don't go around drawing attention to yourself you wouldn't want the Dark Lord to grow angry by losing his best spy now would you?" Deimos said to her. Draco could see the anger in her face before it became blank.

"Your right Professor, good day" she said then walked out of the room. Draco smiled a cocky smile at his Professor before leaving as well. He knew that Hermione would never again sleep with him. He also knew that she was going to be extremely angry with him.

And so she was. When he managed to corner her before she went into Gryffindor tower. She said. "Not now Malfoy I have no time for your foolish games" then she entered the tower. Draco decided then that he had to do something nice to redeem himself so he went back to his rooms to plan it. An Hour later a note was off to Hermione and Draco on his way to the ROR. 


	19. I Love You

Ch 19 I Love you

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire with Harry and Ron just listening to them talk. A presistent tapping noise stood out in the background. Hermione just sat back, her eyes half closed with boredom and possibly tiredness. When someone finally opened a window to admit the tapping owl it soared straight at Hermione, where it dropped a letter in her lap. She stared at it for a second before she picked it up and opened it. It was short it said:

Hermione

Meet me in the ROR ASAP

&

It was signed not by a signature, but it had an animated dragon that soared around the bottom plowing out colored ink as flames. She knew it was from Draco, but she was angry with him at the present. She stared at the letter wondering if she should go or not.

It was self explanatory, he was probably thinking of some way to make her feel nicer. Deimos had further pissed her off by repeating what Draco had said. Draco she could forgive because he was an easily manipulated fool and she could probably find more use for him in the future then she could for Deimos. Perhaps he captured some muggle or student that they could torture. That would make her feel better. Maybe he got Ginny for her… or not, she came down the stairs at that moment and took a seat beside Harry. Hermione internally gagged.

"Who was the letter from, Hermione?" Harry asked

"My Gram. She said she's gotten me a gift for when I return at summer. Graduation gift I suppose." she said slowly. They just nodded slightly.

Sighing she stood up. She would rather be in the company of a kissing ass Draco, then this lively bunch that she wanted to murder. She folded the letter putting it away in her pocket, she would dispose of it later, and announced that she was going to the library for a bit of light reading.

She escaped before they could drill her with questions. She walked in silence contemplating the lives she wanted to take. Perhaps she could kill Deimos too. No the Dark Lord would be angry with her if she murdered one of his most loyal. Although killing him had its appeals. She was thinking of all the different ways she could kill Deimos when she meet a grinning Malfoy standing just in the door way holding the door open for her. She raised a brow at him, but entered.

"What's this all about Malfoy?" she asked sounding impatient with him.

"I wanted to redeem myself in your eyes" he said and standing behind her he covered her eyes with his hands.

"You have three seconds to let me go or I will murder you here" she said her voice dangerous. She felt him flinch, which gave her a strong sense of power, and began to count.

"Three… Two… on-" he released her and she glanced around the now changed room. It was like an outside picnic. The stars shone overhead and in the center of an old sacrificing ground stood a table with candles and covered plates.

"This is so cliché I could puke" she said heading toward the table. Secretly she was flattered. She had only ever read about romantic things like this.

"Come on Hermione keep an open mind please" he begged sounding put out. Hermione felt a small twinge he was only trying to make her feel better.

"Alright, just don't expect anything in return" she said she smacked his butt in a suggestive way and sat down. He did too. He served them both wine and took the silver cover off a large plate that held a mouthwatering pot-roast. He had the same thing on his plate and Hermione felt her mouth watering, she was suddenly ravenous.

"Now that, looks good" she said as he served her. She took a bite and fell in love. She sipped her wine.

"This is excellent Draco. Consider yourself redeemed." she told him and he smiled at her.

"Great I can't have you mad at me" he said quietly

"You know I won't be able to stay mad at you Dragon. I'll tell you a little secret." she said indicating that he should lean closer to her.  
"You Dragon, are just too damn cute to stay mad at" she said with a smirk. He smiled a please look on his face.

"Even cuter then Deimos?" he asked with a pout. She raised a brow.

"Did I forgive Deimos?"

"No" he said

"Well you have your answer then." she said tracing a line with her finger from his eyebrow down to his chin. Hermione stood, she was finished eating, so she figured she could leave.

"Not so fast Hermione" he said. He clapped his hands once and music started to play. This was too much Hermione burst out laughing.

"Draco this is the craziest night! I feel like I'm dreaming, because certainly this can't be real. I mean this is something out of a romance novel!" she said. He wrapped her in his arms and began to sway to the music, she gave in reluctantly, but only because he was holding her so tight.

"Draco I didn't know you were such a romantic. During the final battle are you going to ride up on a white horse and save me from all the enemies?" she said being sarcastic.

"Hermione you won't kill the mood so stop trying." he said with only a hint of anger. Hermione looked up.

"Who's trying?" she said with a sneer.

"Why can't you just sit back and relax and enjoy this all" he said almost pleadingly.

"Because I can't. It isn't real to me anymore. This is something the old Hermione would have wished for with all her heart" she said turning away from Draco and staring up at the stars. They held so many secrets. Perhaps her fate was represented by one of those stars. Perhaps on her death she would become a star.

"You still are the old Hermione. You just have to find her" he said coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione sighed, she felt safe with him right then. She closed her eyes and an image of the marriage mark on her wrist popped into her mind. She looked down at her wrist, it was glowing. She touched it lightly trying to figure out what it meant.

"That will happen when we spend time together. It glows like that when it feels our bond is strengthening. When one of us is falling in love" he said quietly. Hermione stepped away from him.

"I should go" she said wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She couldn't love Draco. She couldn't love anyone. Love makes you weak and Hermione could not be weak. She was a ruthless killer trained to destroy lives. Trained to be a cold hearted bitch. And here was Draco sweet sort of naïve Draco (well what do you expect he's a blonde), trying to make her fall in love with him. What happened to him, he used to be considered a heartless bastard. Well that was the opinion of everyone that wasn't in Slytherin. Perhaps he was different then the front he had put up.

"Just give me one dance Hermione?" he asked. She looked up and seen a desperation in his gray eyes, and she sighed before letting him lead her into a slow dance. She tried to ignore the feelings of security and warmth, that she hadn't felt in many months. Why was he doing this to her? Did he want to ruin her. She was a mud blood so she needed her heartlessness to survive among the Deatheaters. This feeling of warmth was overwhelming her, she wanted to scream. Damn Draco, why would he love her. She was filth, trash, everything his father and the other Deatheaters loved to torture and kill. Yet they treated her as an equal. But would they reconsider if they found out of her bond with Draco.

"Draco I sho-" but he kissed her. She felt like she melted. It was tender and sweet and she didn't want it to end. She felt the warmth break a fine layer of ice carved around her heart. When they broke apart he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione." 


	20. Shaken

Ch 20 Shaken

Had she imagined it or did he really just say that he loved her. She stepped back.

"What?" she stuttered slightly.

"I said that I love you Hermione. For a while now." he said quietly and Hermione could actually see that he was telling the truth. He really did love her. But why?

"Its this mark isn't it? It is going to keep sending out these false senses of love until we actually believe it" she said a bit hysterically.

"It isn't the mark Hermione. The mark only serves as bringing us together, our feelings are real. Mine are true" he said barely over a whisper, his gray eyes sad and desperate. Hermione truly had no idea what to think or feel for that matter. This was insanity.

"Draco we can never be together! Why don't you understand that?" she asked him masking her face. His face was raw with emotion. She could see the hurt in his eyes, the anger, then determination.

"Why do you think that Hermione? Why can't we be together?" he asked his tone somewhat pleading.

"Because Draco I am a mud blood I am unworthy trash. I am lucky to even be serving the Dark Lord. What do you think they would do if they found out that we are doing the very thing they are trying prevent. Dirtying the oldest purest bloodlines. They would kill me and torture you straight. It just isn't possible, no matter how faithful I am or what I can offer them. Why don't you see that Draco" she said her voice now pleading.

"Is that all that is keeping you from me, these excuses? You are smart and beautiful and I want you to be mine no matter what they say or think" he said.

"What do you mean is that all? Look Draco the most important thing to me right now is my service to the Dark Lord. I feel like I finally belong, and I can't give that up. Not now that I have been accepted." she said.

"That is not relevant in this moment! Do you love me?" he asked the last part with tenderness in his voice. She looked into his eyes. Did she love him. She wasn't sure. She was fond of him for some unfathomable reason but could she call it love. Was her heart warm enough to feel the depths of love after now that she had it buried in ice. She had to get away from him.

"I have to go" she said fleeing toward the door. He grabbed her and swung her around.

"Do you love me?"

"NO! let me go. I don't love you!" she screamed at him and he let go, she fled, she let her feet carry her and she ran.

She ended up in the astronomy tower, she sat up on the ledge and wept real tears, that poured from her soul. What was wrong with her, she was acting like a fool. She cleared her mind to try and regain control of her emotions. She would never have thought that Malfoy would get her twisted like this. If she had known she could have severed ties.

She stood in the tower for hours trying to sort her emotions and thoughts. A shooting star tore across the sky and she remembered a night about two years ago when she watched a shooting star and made a wish:

She was laying in the grass letting the warmth in the night warm her skin as a light breeze cooled it down. Voldemort had been announced active once again. She stared up in the sky hoping everything would turn out for the best. A shooting star shot past and she smiled. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished that they would survive the war whole and in one piece. She wanted Harry to defeat Voldemort and live! She wished with all her heart that one day he could lead a normal life. That they all could.

Like that night years ago Hermione closed her eyes and made a wish. 'I wish that everything will turn out for the best, no matter what the outcome of this war' she silently prayed. She felt feelings stir in her that she had not felt for years, and when she tried to squash them they grew more pronounced. She felt her self begin to weep again and she felt a deep sense of loss. She missed her old life, her friends, she missed the simplicity of what she obviously took for granted. So she got up and left, hoping that if she went to sleep in her bed perhaps she would wake up from this terrible nightmare she called life.

The next week passed without one summons from the Dark Lord. Hermione grew more anxious. Over the week the feelings had not died down and she felt her cold facade starting to crack. She confined herself to the library because every time she saw Harry or Ron she would regain memories of them when they were all young and happy. Memories she tried hard to suppress. She was indeed losing sleep over this. If the Dark Lord found out about her feelings, surely he would kill her.

Finally on that following Friday the mark on her back burned and she left the library feeling excited. Finally she would lose these feelings of warmth. She snuck out of the darkened library and out onto the grounds, down to Hogsmeade where she disapparated with a low pop to the Dark Lords side. At the revel she played cold with Deimos, just as she had been at school. He sort of ignored her, sensing her anger at him. Instead she stuck to Bella. They would be targeting a few members of the Order that night.

They brought down the wards on the small house and snuck in with footfalls as silent as death. They spread out and Hermione took the last bedroom alone. Inside was a little girl. She was maybe about four years old. Normally Hermione would have just killed her, but the little girl was sitting up observing, with innocent curios eyes, and she couldn't do it. She couldn't say the fatal curse, instead she stared into large innocent eyes. Eyes that mirrored an expression Hermione long ago held in her eyes. In fact this little girl reminded her of herself at that age. A mop of unruly chestnut curls, the dark bright eyes and the rosy cheeks. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. It almost seemed as if she was looking at an old movie of herself.

"Hi" the little girl said.

"Hi" Hermione responded smiling behind her mask.

"Do you want to see my dolly?" the girl asked.

"Sure" Hermione said as the child got out of bed and went over to a baby doll cradle. She pulled out a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. It was a small doll. It was like a real baby due to the magic it had on it.

"Want to hold hur?"

"Okay" the little girl handed the doll to Hermione, who took it gently.

"Here you could feed hur" the girl said handing Hermione a baby bottle. Hermione accepted it and stuck it in the dolls mouth and it began to suck.

"Hur name is Herminie. I named hur after a real person. She is Hawee Potters bestest fwend. My daddy says she is the smartest girl that he knows." the child said she seemed pleased to have company. Hermione was actually enjoying herself with this little oddity of a girl. She heard the creak of a floor board and she turned to see a masked person. She could sense him, it was Draco.

"Avada Kedavra" he said his voice hoarse. The spell hit the little girl and Hermione heard her fall to the ground. She turned around and looked into the lifeless eyes of the little girl. Hermione felt tears begining to pool in her eyes and she swallowed hard willing them away. It was a good thing she had her mask on or she would have had to face the looks from the other Deatheaters.

"Is it time to go yet?" she asked her voice passive.

"Yes" he said and before he said another word she dissapparated back to headquarters. 


	21. Secrets

Ch 21

Hermione had left shortly after they all arrived back at headquarters. She had made up some excuse about having to take care of business with Potter. Draco sat near his father and Deimos, he was trying to brush Pansy off of him but she was being twice as flirtatious as when Hermione was around. It was annoying, she kept complementing him and he was trying to ignore her pointless chatter. He stopped trying to throw her off his lap when something Deimos was saying to his father caught his ear.

"It was indeed I who helped the Dark Lord bring Miss Granger into our ranks. I am starting to regret it though. Her resolve is wavering. She has been as cold as ever to me but I have seen her on one or more occasion admiring her old friends with something akin to fondness" Deimos was saying. Draco tuned out the chattering Pansy who was whispering pointless nothings into his ear. He however pretended to acknowledge her for she was a good cover for him to listen in on the conversation taking place between the older men.

"I don't think it is anything to worry about Deimos. Draco is watching Miss Granger closely. We don't have a risk. The Dark Lord doesn't seemed worried with her as of now anyways. He wanted her as a Deatheater now that way she will have already been faithful to us when she becomes a member of the Order of the Phoenix." his father said leaning back casually.

"Indeed" was all Deimos said.

"So tell me Deimos how exactly did you rope this marvelous girl. From what I had always gathered she was immensely loyal to Potter." his father questioned.

"Yes it was indeed me. It took a while to think it all through and a while longer to get it into play, but I was ready by the time summer came. See what I had to do was convince her that she was unloved. So I started with her parents of course. I made sure they were strictly in my control under the Imperius. So they beat her everyday thorough the summer until I knew she had no love for them. I also had to worry about her contacting Potter and Weasley. That was easy enough as she used only owl post as a contact. So I intercepted all outgoing and incoming mail I rewrote and sent the letters to fill my purposes. Finally she had resigned to her fate and that's is when the Dark Lord sent you" Deimos said pride in his voice for having accomplished something as this.

"That is truly Slytherin. I thought she would be hard to convince. Indeed I had thought that our Lord had been deceived at some point when he gave me this plan to fetch Miss Granger. She surprised me when I got there. She was strong and cold and powerful. I had never felt so much hate radiating off of one person. She attacked me and Draco it was impressive her agility and grace." he said.

"Indeed" Deimos said. Draco felt himself becoming more nauseous by the second. Would he tell Hermione about this new development or should he keep quiet. But indeed if he kept quiet and she found out that he knew he would become a target on her list.

"She had changed her appearance as well. Before she was covered in bruises and scars. She looked like road kill from the neck down. Did you have influence on that too?" his father asked Deimos.

"No I was quite pleased when she did change her look. It would suit her new personality. Dark and alluring was precisely the look she needed to be accepted with grace into our ranks." he said.

"And indeed she was accepted with more then welcome arms. Even though half the Deatheaters don't know about her true identity." Lucius said his lip curling slightly.

"Yes I quite wondered about that too, but who are we to question our Lord. It would be death to torment him with idiotic questions." Deimos said.

"Well I have not noticed a change in Miss Granger. Although she seems quite attached to Draco. She only wanted to dance with him at the ball. I wouldn't mind the match but the Dark Lord forbids it. He does not want to destroy the pure Malfoy lines. She would of course have been fun to not only Draco but me as well." Lucius said and Draco felt anger rising in his chest but he made no sign that he had heard anything. He also began to feel guilt this indeed proved all Hermione's fears on what they would do if they found out.

"She was indeed fun to play with. Nice she was with her youthful body" Deimos said malice in his voice. "But alas she is ignoring me. I told her that she had to stay low and play friend to Potter and she got a bit rash with me. "

"That's nothing to fear, she'll come around. Do you want another drink?" Lucius asked and Draco noticed for the first time that the two men were drinking. This must be the reason they were talking so freely.

"Draco are you listening to me?" Pansy's voice cut his musings like a knife.

"Of course I am keep talking" he said giving her a charming smile. She did and Draco kept on the conversation.

"Maybe keeping an eye on her is the safest thing. But involving Draco is crossing the lines Deimos. Keep my son out of it. I will speak to him myself. But do as you see fit. I for one do not want to suffer the Dark Lords wrath." Lucius said ending the conversation about Hermione. Draco stood up and asked his father if he could go home. He made up the excuse of tiredness. Lucius looked a little disgusted at his son but let him leave all the same. Pansy tried to follow but he managed to shake her off.

He couldn't believe this. Should he tell Hermione. She would want to know and perhaps it would bring her to him. He loved her and would do anything to have her. He walked up to Hogwarts in contemplation. He should tell her about this deception against her. So with a resolution he walked up to the castle in search of her. He knew in the back of his mind that she was probably in Gryffindor tower but he searched fruitlessly any way. After an hour he gave up and went to his dorm. He laid in his bed thinking of the best way to tell her then he drifted off to sleep.

He found her in the great hall the next morning and tried sending her signals that he needed to talk to her, but she ignored him and stayed close to the idiotic Gryffindors. That whole day she ignored him and his obvious attempts to get her attention. Even her friends had noticed it and pointed it out only then did she send him a scornful look before returning to her friends. Not seeing another way to tell her, he found her in the halls after dinner walking with Potter back to the common room. They were talking pointless nonsense when Draco interrupted them.

"Granger I need to speak with you" he said. She gave him a look of disgust.

"Well speak then" she said coldly.

"It is private" he said looking at Potter.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of me Malfoy" Potter said.

"Indeed but this business concerns something of a _darker _nature then what you are used to Potter" Draco said looking pointedly at Hermione. She sighed.

"Alright Malfoy but you have only five minutes if it interests me even that long. I'll catch up Harry" Hermione said and to Draco's amazement Potter nodded before retreating. Hermione also felt the surprise because she looked bewildered. Draco beckoned her into a classroom and he locked and put a silencing spell on the door.

"What do you want Malfoy" she asked him her voice weary. Draco suddenly didn't know how to proceed.

"Well… last night after you left I … overheard a conversation with my father and Deimos" he started faltering only slightly at her raised brow.

"I am sure they have many conversations. Why should I care.?" she asked her tone cold.

"Well it was about you. About how they got you to join the Dark Lord." he said watching her reaction. She didn't seem to have one.

"That is not a great secret Malfoy. Most of the Deatheaters know how I came to be in their presence. And your time is wearing thin so I suggest you make your point"

"Well it was Deimos who brought you to the Dark Lord" Malfoy said hurriedly but before he went on she interrupted him.

"It was you and your father who went to my house that night not Deimos." she said.

"I know but listen, Deimos made your parents hit you and he intercepted all the letters you tried to send. Nobody on the light side even knows what happened to you over the summer. Those marks and scars that you had… no one ever knew" he said the last part quietly. Looking down. He didn't want to see her face. She was quiet for a while.

"Why would you lie to me like this Draco? I thought you loved me?" she said quietly all coldness gone from her voice. He looked up at her. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why would you say such horrible things. My friends did know. I can't see Deimos doing…" she stopped talking suddenly. A realization came over her pretty face. Her breath began to quicken and she stumbled toward the door. She flung it open with her wand and ran smack into Harry who was standing there with a flesh colored string in his hand. His face was that of shock.

"Harry" Hermione croaked and she fainted.


	22. I Take It Back

Ch 22 I Take It Back

Hermione awoke in the classroom she had been in with Malfoy. She didn't know what to think. All that Malfoy had said was so surreal, but yet it made sense. She would not have ever believed that her friends would abandon her like that, and she had the most trouble believing her parents would hit her like they would. They had always objected strongly to child abuse. She sat up and looked around. Malfoy was sitting near her head. He looked relieved but also slightly worried. Then he looked up toward the door. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Harry. His face was clouded with emotion but hurt was the heaviest. He had his wand out and by the looks of it he had Draco's and Hers as well.

"Harry" she whispered. He continued to stare at her. "Did you know about what they did to me?" she asked her voice cracking. Tears beginning to pour from her eyes. He was quiet for a second.

"No. We never got a letter from you that didn't express how happy you were with your parents. But why did you not confront us Hermione? Why did you keep it to yourself? We would have told you the truth." he said and the hurt in his voice only made the tears come faster.

"I believed that you had all betrayed me. I was living in Hell and I thought that you guys just didn't care about me. Then Malfoy came to my house. I was going to let them kill me, just to end all the pain. He didn't kill me, instead he offered me protection and… salvation and I knew it was wrong but I took it. I thought it was a way out for me. I joined them thinking that they would appreciate me and what I could do for them… and they did" she said quietly and she suddenly felt shame for all the terrible things that she had done. All the lives she had taken without a second thought. The children she had killed without remorse.

"I became one of them. I became a monster" she said shock coursing through her as she came to the startling realization. It was quiet in the room. No one said a word.

"I helped them destroy lives. I did all this without remorse I deserve to go to Azkaban. I deserve to die. I betrayed Snape and Tonks. I betrayed you Harry" she went on looking him in the eye. His face was covered in shock and grief his eyes full of pity and remorse.

"Hermione… I don't want to believe this. We should have realized something sooner" he said sorrow gripping his heart. Hermione's own heart was shattering into a million pieces.

"You're a Deatheater and so are you Malfoy" he said glancing back at Malfoy. He didn't say anything but he swung Hermione around to face him.

"Hermione I still love you and I will follow you no matter what you choose." he said his voice was full of compassion and it killed Hermione more. The door to the classroom flew open suddenly and Professor Deimos was there. His wand tip pointing through the room. Hermione gazed at him hatred in her eyes.

"This was all your fault. You should die for this." Hermione said.

"Now Miss Granger I can assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about." he said his gaze passing over Harry. Harry was inching his way over to Hermione and Malfoy his wand steady in his hands the other two wands behind his back.

"You are all in violation of curfew. Lets say fifty points from Gryffindor and twenty five from Slytherin. Now what is so important that you all had to meet and talk about?" he said. Not really realizing what Harry was doing.

"We were just talking about how there are Deatheaters in this school Professor" Hermione said that same iciness in her voice. Deimos just stared at Hermione his face blank but Hermione could see the anger and something she might have said was worry.

Harry had reached Hermione and he felt the wands slip through his hands. Harry was in a very wary position. He was surrounded by three Armed Deatheaters and no one knew where he was. He was trusting that Hermione would not betray him a second time. He turned around and looked back at her. Their eyes meet and he silently begged her not to betray him again. She gave a small smile and said

"Impedimenta!" Harry's heart stopped for a second before he realized that it wasn't him that she had hit with the spell. It was Deimos. He was slammed against the wall and his wand was smashed beneath him. Hermione was suddenly over Deimos hatred and murder burning in her eyes.

"You seem to have come to another crossroads in your life Miss Granger" Deimos breathed his voice coming in short gasps from the wind being knocked out of him.

"But know Miss Granger you will always be a Deatheater. You will always smell of death. You have taken countless lives without a second thought and it will always be marked on your soul. In your veins runs the blood of a ruthless killer. Think be-" Deimos had been saying before being cut off by Hermione's fatal curse. It was some sort of severing curse because blood splattered and Deimos no longer had his head. Hermione dropped her wand suddenly aware of what she had done.

"He's right I am a killer" she said before she ran. Harry and Draco stood shocked for a second before running after her. She had a reasonable head start but they still could make her out ahead they lost her however when they reached the corridor that alternated as a crossroad to either Gryffindor tower or the Astronomy tower.

"she must have went to the Astronomy tower" Malfoy said as he merged to the left sprinting again Harry on his heels. They burst through the tower door and seen Hermione she was standing on the ledge and she turned to face him. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked like an angel, a fallen angel. Her dark curls whipped around her beautiful face and tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes seemed to hold so much emotion that Draco couldn't even begin to determine what she was feeling.

"Hermione" he heard Harry gasp as he too stared at the sight before him. She smiled.

"I am sorry Harry I hope you can forgive me." she looked him and he tried to speak sort of choking on a sob.

"I forgive you Hermione you are my best friend. You proved what side you really are on by not killing me tonight." he said inching closer to her. She moved a little bit back and he stopped his approach. She turned to Draco.

"I do Love you Draco but you know for yourself why it can never be. I want to set you free. I want you to follow Harry and when this war is over you can choose who you want to love and who you want to marry no matter their heritage." she said. Both boys looked on at her. A young girl wise beyond her years. Someone who had made a mistake and would never live to see redemption. This was why she had come to the tallest tower in Hogwarts… to escape.

"Hermione please don't. It can all work out. It will be okay. We just have to fight. Please Hermione Please" Draco said his voice cracking as he begged her.

"it's the only way Draco. Please trust in Harry and Harry show the same for Draco. Have strength, united you can determine the outcome of this war" she said.

"We need you though Hermione" Harry said quietly looking at her.

"My purpose seems to be expired just stick to each other and apologize to everyone for me. I love you" she said. Harry and Draco both lunged at her but she had already jumped.

They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Hermione saw her life, or to be more accurate, she saw her mistakes. As she stared up at the tower, her best friend and lover firing off blasts of lights that just went by her, she realized that she had made a mistake. She was a Gryffindor but yet she had chosen the easy way out instead of using her courage to fight back. Hermione whispered four words into the air just before darkness engulfed her.

_I Take It Back._

**!!!!! I am back with a new ending its longer this story is returning with an extended plot and a happily ever after! If you have already read this story through once then just read this chapter again cause I changed it a bit and then continue from here! As always review and let me know what you think!!!!**

**REVIEW**


	23. Second Chance

Ch 23 Second Chance

There was dark and light all around and everything around her sounded like blasts of wind. She couldn't see but she could feel. She was laying on a bed, she guessed, it was lumpy and she could feel the springs beneath her. She couldn't move her body to sit up. She was strapped to the bed. She opened her eyes trying to focus on anything just to be able to see. It frightened her, and she didn't know what was going on, if she was dead she most definitely wasn't in heaven. She caught a glimpse of light something bright among the darkness and she concentrated on it willing her eyes to see. She stared for what she thought was hours when it began to come into focus. It was the moon. It was full and big and… red. Death reigned this night. Hermione felt tears slip down her face as she remembered times when she would crawl into her parents bed because of that moon and the way that if frightened her.

Hermione tore her eyes from the window when the moon disappeared beyond the small portal. She looked around the darkened room. It was bleach white and unbearably depressing. It was a hospital room she finally concluded. She realized then that she wasn't dead. If she wasn't tied down she would have screamed and jumped around. She settled for trying to make some noise, but her voice was not working. She wondered vaguely how much damage you can obtain from jumping off a tower. She didn't care though she was alive and she would fight Voldemort she would become a spy just like Snape was. Her and Draco. She loved him and he loved her and they would get married someday after the war, and they would be accepted regardless of her inferiority. Hermione was grinning like a loon ecstatic with every good emotion she could possibly feel. She was alive was a like a mantra playing over in her head. She began to feel dizzy and the room swam in and out of focus. She tried calling out one last time before darkness washed over her.

Again she woke but this time their were voices around her. Her eyes flew open and she scanned the room. Her movement catching the attention of all the occupants. Suddenly Draco was there.

"Hermione your okay!" He said before pulling her into an awkward hug which she couldn't return. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and she tried to hold them back but she ended up sobbing into Draco's shoulder. When someone cleared their throat Draco pulled it away and Hermione looked around for the source. It was Dumbledore. He looked disappointed and Hermione wanted to disappear into the mattress. Harry stood behind him but he made his way forward and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright Hermione. We can work it all out now." he said pulling away. All three man sat back and watched as a healer bustled around Hermione working her magic and shoving potions down her throat. When the healer deemed her in a stable condition she left the room and closed the door. Dumbledore locked it and then released her from her bonds.

"Miss Granger, Harry and Draco have informed me of your situation. First I can not express how truly disappointed in you I am." he said and Hermione felt like dirt she shrunk back and wanted to pull the covers over her head. She settled with curling up in a tiny ball her blanket up to her eyes which were filled with her tears. Silenced reigned in the room and she figured she should say something.

"I know that what I did is inexcusable and I would never blame you if you chucked me into Azkaban and threw away the key. I betrayed everyone because of my stupid pride and I will never blame any one other than myself. I made a mistake and I have to live with the knowledge of all the things that I have done for the rest of my life. When I joined the Dark Lord I thought it was what I wanted, it was what I wanted. They offered me security and power and knowledge and I seen it as a way out of the Hell that I had been living at home. I thought you guys, the order, my friends, my family didn't care anymore so I took their offer. At first it was elating and I felt on top of the world like nothing could ever touch me. I stood like that for a long time I betrayed you all in the worst way possible and I would never blame you if you didn't forgive me, but I am hoping that maybe someday you might. I can work for the order as a spy on the Dark Lord. I will help win this war. The light shall prevail it always does in the end." Hermione said looking Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"There are a few things that do not fit Miss Granger. You told Harry that you spent Christmas with Deimos, who is now dead by your hand, yet during the speech I gave the day after the attack you showed me a memory of you with your grandmother. How is that?" he asked.

"Well I can project false memories into people's heads. I never did find out what it was exactly. Lucius said it wasn't Occlumency and I do not think he informed the Dark Lord of it either. I just basically think of something in my head like pictures and when your looking around in there that's the image that you see." she said.

"Does this ability come easily to you?" he asked.

"Yes. I used to make things up like it in my head when I was little but since I was never around wizards it was never like Occlumency. When I taught myself Occlumency I got better control over it and now I can use it to my advantage."

"That's very interesting. Its something I haven't heard of for a very long time, but we shall discuss it at a later time. I must also ask if you are marked by the Dark Lord. Harry said it was not on your arm when he checked."

"It is on my lower back. We thought it would be best if it wasn't detectable." Hermione said licking her dry lips.

"I wanted to speak with you and Draco together Hermione. I want to know your relationship and why he is so willing to follow you in what ever decision you make" Dumbledore said glancing between the two of them. Hermione looked at Draco and he gave her the smallest of smiles.

"We are engaged. We also have a marriage bond working on us." Hermione said lifting her sleeve and exposing the small rune on her wrist. "Nobody has really noticed it, but it is the reason my magic keeps breaking and accidents. We haven't figured out a way to break it yet but now I don't think that I want to." she said smiling at Draco who took her hand.

"So you Draco are willing to go back into the Dark Lords ranks as a spy?"

"Yes sir. I love Hermione and as long as we are together I am willing to do anything for her. Even if it means betraying my father and everything I was raised to believe." he said.

"Very well. Hermione you will return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Do not speak of your current status as spy for the order to anyone. It must remain a secret. No one is to know but the people standing in this room right now. I will speak with the two of you in my office to straighten out any details that should be discussed including a plausible excuse for you to take to Voldemort for the dearth of one of his most faithful Deatheaters. Until then" he said giving a slight bow before disappearing out of the room. Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a sad smile.

"I am sorry Harry. It will never happen again I swear on my life." she said tears pouring down her face. They embraced for what seemed like forever as Hermione thanked every single power working with her to keep her alive and help her fix her mistakes. He finally pulled away and Hermione smiled at him warmly, missing him. She was glad that she was back. Harry left leaving only Draco by her side. After a while he climbed up onto the bed with her and they began to talk while he twirled a strand of her hair round his finger.

"Draco we are going to have to be really careful when around the other Deatheaters and especially the Dark Lord. We will tread carefully making sure our treachery is never discovered. What I want is to make it out of this war in tact. After all we still have four children to have." she said quietly into his ear as smile on her face as she looked at him. He looked a little taken aback but smiled lightly and drew his head down for a sweet slow kiss. They laid in each others arms drifting in and out of sleep until the next morning when she would be released.

!!!Offical first chapter of the new ending Review and tell me how I am doing!!!

REVIEW


	24. An Uncovered Gift

Ch 24 An Uncovered Gift

They were released first thing the next morning. They apparated hand and hand into Hogsmeade where they made a slow trudge back up to the castle. Once inside the castle they hiked up to the Headmasters office. He invited them in as he looked down at a long scroll of parchment. Hermione picked at her nails nervously.

"This is a scroll of all the known Deatheaters that was gathered by Professor Snape and Tonks before they're deaths." Hermione squirmed guiltily. "I want the two of you to verify the names and add anymore if they aren't on that list." she nodded and took the scroll in her hand and put it between her and Draco. They pursued the list and at the very end they added six new names. Dumbledore read the new names his eyes widened slightly.

"Good this is most useful. They will be monitored closely. I also want to stress that the two of you being spies for the order is helping us greatly. Now Hermione I want to take a sample of your blood to examine. It seems as if your abilities are a lot stronger than is usual for a muggle born like yourself and I want to verify that you are indeed a muggle born" he said. Hermione nodded and Dumbledore reached out for her hand which she placed in his. With the tip of his wand he made a small painless incision and let her blood drip filling a very small test tube, before he sealed the cut.

"Now as an excuse for the death of Professor Deimos it is to be said that he died in a freak accident. He was performing the usual safety spells on the suits of armor when one fell beheading him." Dumbledore said.

"Alright I will convey the news to him next meeting if he doesn't already know" Hermione said.

"Excellent I will have news for you within the next day about your blood, now why don't the two of you try and get some rest." he said standing up and putting the scroll into a cabinet behind his desk. Hermione and Draco both stood and left the office with out a word.

"I can feel how much he is disappointed in me. How much he hates me" Hermione said feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

"He'll get over it Hermione and soon it will all blow over. Even though we took out two of their spies we just gave him two of Voldemort's most trusted servants… ourselves. Don't worry too much about it. Soon you will prove to him that you are much more valuable to the order then Snape or Tonks could have ever been." he said hugging her gently. Hermione nodded her head gently. They walked for a little while before going their separate ways to their common rooms.

The common room was nearly empty of students and Hermione took advantage of it to sneak upstairs to her dormitory. She was thankful when she found it empty. She laid down on her bed and cried for what seemed like the millionth time in the last week. She summed it up to PMS. When her eyes could no longer flood she got off her bed and decided to clear out her trunk and reorganize anything that appeared disorganized. As she ruffled through the contents she came across a novel sized box wrapped in white paper, her name was printed on the front in her grandmothers hand writing. She frowned not remembering exactly if she had placed it in there. She opened up the box and took out the very first letter on top. It was the first letter her mom had sent her when she began at Hogwarts. The second one was from her father. She always saved the very first letter she would receive from them every year. They went all the way to sixth year. It angered her a little that her gram had been going through her possessions but she was redeemed as she pulled out the last letter. She opened it up and read the small note at the front.

Hermione Dear,

I salvaged this from the trash bin. I believe that one day you will regret throwing it out. I hope that you have recovered from what ever was ailing you this summer and I hope that before you go and stretch your wings out in this big world that you will stay with me for perhaps a weekend. I have missed you my little puppet and I hope that you will realize that you _have missed you too…_

you 

Hermione read the letter and let out a wail like a wounded animal. She sobbed for a while even after the tears that managed to come out had vanished. Long hard sobs wracked her body. She fumbled blindly around the box and pulled out the ring box that stood in the corner. She wretched it open and pulled out the beautiful ruby ring before she stumbled toward her desk. She hastily wrote out a short note telling Malfoy to meet her in the entrance hall before she charmed it to fly to him. Then she stumbled blindly out of the room trying to control her sobs and out of the common room. She nearly collapsed outside of the portrait hole but she willed her body to keep going. She almost fell head first down the stairs about three times. When she reached the Great Hall Malfoy was at the bottom of the stairs and she launched her sobbing body into his arms. She wished with all her might that no one would see them and thankfully no body did as he led her out of the castle and out onto the storm ridden grounds.

Hermione felt her body begin to relax and the ring in her hand grew hotter. She pulled away from Malfoy slightly and looked at the ring that seemed to be glowing slightly.

"What is that Hermione?" he asked his brows furrowed.

"it's a ring" she answered him back.

"I know that but why is it glowing"

"I wants me to put it on" she said before slipping the ring onto her finger. She felt an incredible warmth spread from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes and she felt light. Lighter then air and she felt herself began to float. She vaguely felt Draco calling out to her but she ignored it closing her eyes and letting the great sense of power wash over her, clouding all of her senses. She felt lethargic suddenly and she began to sink towards the ground. She was vaguely aware of Draco shaking her before she let the blackness of unconscious sweep over her.

She woke again with a dull feeling in her head. It was as if she was seeing the world through some sort of haze. She shook her head trying to rid the fog in her eyes and the buzzing in her ears. She could make out people standing over her and the dull sound of them speaking which she didn't understand. Suddenly a potion was tipped down her throat and her vision began to clear as well as her hearing. The first face she saw was Draco who was sitting at her side a look of relief on his handsome face.

"Draco" she said quietly smiling at him gently.

"You have got to stop scaring me like this" he whispered to her, she just smiled at him.

"What happened?" she asked him trying to sit up. He helped her to sit up.

"I'm not even sure really. You started floating and then this hole vortex type thing kind of circled around you and then this bright light came out of nowhere and then you just kind of appeared on the ground again and I brought you here." he said holding her hand. Dumbledore strode into the hospital wing then and he took a seat on the other side of Hermione.

"Well I do believe I have news for you miss Granger. When you are discharged from the hospital come down to my office and I shall share the news with the both of you." he said his eyes twinkling again as he left the hospital wing.

"Well she seems awfully excited, doesn't he?" she asked Draco her eyebrow raised. He just nodded. Madam Pomfrey came bustling back at this point.

"I'm feeling loads better Madam Pomfrey may I go now?" she asked the matron. She ran a few tests before nodding her consent. Draco and Hermione quickly made their way to the Headmasters office. They knocked once before being granted access.

"Excellent we have lots to discuss. First I got the results of your blood test and I discovered something indeed very rare in your blood. It is a dormant gene that is not often seen. In fact it hasn't been seen for a hundred years. It was originally called the Gift of the Gods and it is indeed a gift. It only shows up in times of war. I believe that you have inherited the Gift of the Gods Miss Granger as it has been passed through your family for many generations on your mothers side." he said his eyes twinkling madly. Hermione gave him this kind of blank stare because for the first time in her life she didn't know what on earth he was talking about.

"What do you mean the Gift of the Gods?" Draco finally asked.

"There is a tale about the great sorceress Morgan le Fay and the great sorcerer Merlin. It is told that Morgan le Fay had an affair with Merlin and grew pregnant with his child. In one version it is said that she terminated the baby during pregnancy fearing the power the child would be born with. However in another version it says that she cast a spell on the child and removed it from her womb and placed it into the womb of another woman who was in the same stages of pregnancy as she was. Doing this she gave the woman twins. The second version tells of the baby being a little girl with frighteningly strong powers. Many people wanted the little girl dead so the mother fled with her two children to another country and sought the help of another great sorceress. This woman cast a spell on the young child making the gene dormant in the girl and the powers would only be unleashed in times of need or war. The name of that little girl was Morgana and it is said that she carried the ring of her real mother Morgan le Fay and It would not leave her finger until the day she had her first daughter." He said and he motioned to the hand in which the ring of her ancestors stood proudly glistening in some mysterious power.

"That Miss Granger is why you can send false images into peoples minds. That is how you can feel others emotions and sense when someone is near. That is how you can control the matter around you. That is how we are going to win this war. Another prophecy was foretold about three years ago. Its whole content is unknown however what is known is: A traitor will share there power with the betrayed and they will right everything again." he said giving her a piercing stare.

"The traitor is me… and the betrayed is Harry. I will help him win this war." she said looking straight at him. He nodded slightly.

"It is what I believe as well. On a more important note you must learn to control your magic Miss Granger. I took the liberty of retrieving this from your child hood home. It will teach you how to control it." he said handing her a black leather note book that had the name Morgana in scripted in gold. Hermione felt a wave of warmth pass over her as she touched the book.

"Professor would you mind if I missed the next two days of classes. I have an urge to see my grandmother." Hermione said biting on her lower lip.

"Of course not dear I will excuse you from those classes. Will you be going with her Mr. Malfoy?" he asked. Draco who looked a bit surprised looked at Hermione questioningly. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I would love for you to meet my grandmother." she said sweetly and Draco smiled back then nodded to Dumbledore.

"Excellent then I shall excuse you both. Well get a move on the two of you I'm sure you have to pack." he said his eyes twinkling. Hermione nodded and her and Draco left the office together.

"Its Wednesday the Dark Lord will not be calling until Friday" she told him.

"I know. Meet me on the outside steps in forty-five minutes then we will go" he said smiling she nodded and gave her a small kiss before he walked off in the opposite direction. Hermione tucked the book inside of her robes and went off to Gryffindor tower. She quickly packed a night bag and went up to Harry and Ron who sat quietly by the fireplace. She sat beside Harry and told him quietly.

"I'm going to my grandmothers house for a couple of days. I should be back Friday morning unless something comes up. I want to speak to you then. I have something to tell you but I will tell you when I know about it in more detail." she said he nodded and she stood up giving him a kiss on the cheek. She gave Ron a glance but he just stared into the fire. She wondered vaguely when he would snap out of it before she left the common room and went downstairs and out of the castle where she was meet with a very handsome looking Malfoy.

"Well, well Dragon if I had to think of a reason for you getting so dressed up I'd say you were nervous." Hermione said smirking at him. He had changed into black slacks and an expensive silk green dress shirt. He smiled.

"Well if I am to meet my future… grandmother in law" he scrunched his eyebrows thoughtfully, "I want to look my absolute best."

"Your so sweet I'm sure she will love you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before they walked away from Hogwarts castle and down to Hogsmeade. Hermione took his hand then and apparated them to a side alley close to her grams house.

**_REVIEW_**


	25. Grandma Dearest

Ch 25 Grandma Dearest

The street was quiet and empty and Hermione and Draco walked along hand and hand to the second house at the end of the block. Hermione rang the bell once and then knocked twice. A few minutes later her gram pulled open the door a look of happy surprise on her face.

"Hermione!" she said before embracing her granddaughter.

"Hey Gram. I missed you" she said.

"Oh I've missed you too. Come on inside" she said stepping out of the way and admitting them.

"So who is this?" she said smiling at Draco.

"Oh Gram this is Draco" she said. Draco took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Granger." he said.

"Its nice to meet you too. So tell me Hermione what brings you here when you should be in school?" she said confusedly.

"Well I found a package that you had sent me a while back I assume, the ones that had the letters and the ring" she said showing her grandmother her hand. "And I read the letter and I am glad now that you retrieved the letter. I am thankful for that and the letter you sent me. The wizarding world is amidst a war. We are against a Dark Wizard and he manipulates people to gain power. Him and his followers manipulated me and mum and dad. I strayed for a while and I actually joined him for a short period of time. That doesn't matter now, anyway, I am back to my old self again after I learned a very hard truth. I came here to think and clear my head and spend sometime with you. I am now a spy in this war me and Draco, but I also came to sort of learn how to cope with some new powers that have presented themselves in me. I guess I can do things that ordinary wizards can't. I needed a safe and comfortable place to venture into these new powers and Draco is here as my moral support. When this war is over we will get married" she said again lifting her hand and showing her the diamond on her left ring finger.

"Oh my!" her gram said and she looked from her to Draco.

"Well that's great news! Congratulations!" she said pulling them both into a hug.

"Thank you gram. So you don't mind if we do stay. Just for a couple of days?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can stay. Why don't the two of you get settled and I'll start on lunch. You know where everything is Hermione" she said Hermione nodded and her gram enveloped her in a quick hug.

"I'm glad your back Hermione" she said before going into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at the place where her gram had been before leading the way upstairs. She went into the room that had been her own that last summer. It was exactly the same. She set her stuff down by the wardrobe and turned to Draco.

"Is your gram going to mind us sharing a bedroom?" he asked uncertainly. Hermione gave him a smirk and walked over to him slowly lust clouding her eyes. She reached him and dragged him back towards the bed by his shirt sleeves, before falling back and pulling him down on top of her.

"My Gram is just happy that I'm back she won't mind this one little request" she said kissing him. He pulled back.

"Are you sure I'm not sure I feel comfortable…" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her before walking out of the door to the top of the stairs.

"Hey Gram?" she called out. Her gram appeared a second later a loaf of bread in her hands.

"Yes dear?"

"Would it bother you if Draco and I shared my bedroom or did you want me to set him up in the guest room?" Hermione asked.

"I don't mind dear. You are after all engaged and I'm just glad you'll be here for a couple of days." she said smiling Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks Gram"

"No matter. Lunch will be ready in ten minutes so freshen up a bit" she said smiling and disappearing into the kitchen again. Hermione walked back into her room a smug smile on her face. Draco sat on a chair slightly red in the face.

"I can't believe you did that" he said seriously.

"What? Now you know she doesn't mind and we can enjoy each other while we are away from school." she said approaching him. He looked a bit angry with her. She made her way into his lap so she was straddling him he looked away but didn't shove her off.

"Are you going to be mad at me for long because we do have about ten minutes and… I can think of something that will make you feel better in slightly less time." she said licking her lips and running her hand down to his hardening member. He groaned slightly staring back at her with lust filled eyes. Hermione grinned wickedly before sliding out of his lap and in between his legs. She unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers releasing her favorite body part. She wrapped her hand around the base and put her mouth on the tip sucking gently at first and moving her hand slowly. As she took more of him into her mouth she increased the speed of her mouth and her hand. She twirled her tongue around the sides of him sucking hard but taking care not to bite him. With her other hand she went up and fondled both of his balls and a few seconds later he came in her mouth. Hermione swallowed him and he gave out a loud moan as he watched her. Guys found it extremely erotic for some reason and even if it did taste awful she wanted to please her man.

"Hermione Draco Lunch is ready" her gram called out then. Hermione smiled at him as he pulled up his pants.

"Coming gram" she said smiling mischievously at Draco.

"So do you forgive me Dragon or are you still angry?" she asked with a slight pout.

"After that how could I not forgive you" he said giving her a kiss on the lips before they descended the stairs and went into the kitchen where her grandmother had made a small feast, which included sandwiches, salad and fresh fruit.

"Gram you didn't have to do all this!" Hermione said taken aback.

"Its no trouble dear. I've missed cooking for other than myself." she said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Granger it all looks divine" Draco said

"No problem dear and please call me gram, Ms Granger makes me feel even older. Besides we will be family one day" she said patting him on the shoulder. Draco smiled.

"Alright Gram" he said trying it out. Hermione laughed before digging in. When lunch was done and the kitchen clean they all went out into the back yard and gram brought out all the photo albums of Hermione and her parents when she was younger. She groaned as he seen all the pictures and laughed at her bushy hair and buckteeth.

"Your so horrible Dragon I bet your pictures are just as funny with your slicked back hair." she said shoving him slightly.

"Alright I must admit though you were rather cute. Specially here when you were on the potty" he said before he burst out laughing.

"You are so horrid!" Hermione screeched smacking him upside the head.

"Anyway Gram so what do you do here all alone in this big old house?" she asked

"Well I don't only stay here sometimes I drive down to the shopping center and walk around for a while or sometimes I watch a movie. I have bingo nights on Tuesday and Thursday and I volunteer sometimes at the orphanage down the block." she said searching her memory as she remembered things she does.

"Hey lets go watch a movie tomorrow! I bet you've never seen a movie have you Dragon?" she asked smirking slightly. He just gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh it will be great! I haven't seen one in such a long time!" she said grinning Draco just rolled his eyes and her gram laughed.

"So how about we go out for dinner I know a great restaurant that I haven't been to in a while. My treat" she said smiling.

"Are you sure dear I don't have a problem cooking." her gram said

"Oh come on Gram you can't be slaving around the kitchen all the time. We'll drive anyways Draco has never been around _normal_ people before so we should take him and give him a dose of what we know as regular life" Hermione said smiling and Draco glared at her.

"I happen to know perfectly about _regular_ life" he said his nose in the air. Hermione could feel his anger and hurried to rectify it.

"Oh baby I'm just playing with you" she said and gave him a trail of kisses down his face and tickling him slightly on the sides. He just rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever had Spanish food Draco?" she asked standing up.

"No" he said slowly.

"Good then tonight will be a real treat. How bout it gram are you up for Spanish?"

"Well I suppose it should be fine" she said smiling. They all went into the house, Hermione to get her money, Draco just to follow her and her gram to change into something more appropriate for leaving the house.

"Granger are you seriously taking us to a muggle restaurant? If any of the Deatheaters see us you realize we are dead?" Draco said being a total mood killer. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"No one magical will see us" she said confidently.

"And how can you be so sure?" he said sarcastically.

"Because I don't want anyone to see us" she said pulling on a thick jacket.

"Yes and I'm sure what you want always happens right" he said putting his cloak on.

"Look Malfoy" she started.

"Oh are we back to surnames are we?" he said angrily.

"Stop it! No one will see us cause I don't want them to. That day in the Entrance hall when I threw myself into your arms sobbing did anyone in the crowded entrance hall see us? No because I didn't want them to. That's why there aren't any tales or rumors floating about. If you don't want to go fine go back to the castle. The only thing I am concerned about right now is spending some much needed time with my gram." she said before storming out of the room. She started going down the stairs when Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry okay. I just got a little paranoid is all. I apologize" he said giving her some puppy eyes. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Alright your forgiven now lets go and eat." she said he grinned and they went to the front door where her gram was already waiting.

"Do you want to drive Hermione I can't see very well at night" her gram said locking the door after they all stepped out.

"Yeah sure! I haven't drove for a long time now!" Hermione said excitedly taking the keys and bounding towards the car that was parked in the drive.

"Is that a good idea?" Draco asked uncertainly, Hermione raised a brow.

"Would you rather have a blind old woman driving or me?" she said. Draco looked unsurely between the two of them and her gram laughed as she got into the passenger seat. Draco sighed and got into the back of the car. He fumbled with his seatbelt for a second and Hermione took off. The feel of driving returned almost instantly and she smiled and sped up.

"I forgot how much I loved driving" she said happily. It only took them twenty minutes to get to the restaurant and about five to be seated as they cleared a table. When they finally got their menus and ordered Draco started to complain.

"This is taking forever. Why is it taking so long?" he asked tapping his fingers on the table.

"Relax Dragon this is a restaurant it takes longer than fast food or the kind of service you are used to. They actually have to prepare the food here." Hermione said mixing her drink.

Draco then mumbled something about, already being home if this was a normal restaurant.

"Look Dragon I like this better cause then it gives a chance to talk and catch up rather then the two second pauses you get between arriving at the restaurant ordering food and getting it. If we were on a date we wouldn't have any time to get to know each other. Stop acting like a spoilt little brat" She said her patience already being tested with his attitude. Draco pursed his lips and turned to look at his surroundings and Hermione turned to her gram who was looking warily between the two. As her gram chatted merrily about the kids at the orphanage Hermione caught Draco smirk at something from the corner of her eye. She followed his line of vision which fell on two girls probably a little older then the two of them. One was blonde with a tall athletic body the other was just as tall but she had curves in all the right places, and she had auburn hair. They were both smiling at Draco who only smirked back. Hermione felt her blood begin to boil but she turned back to her gram anyway. Draco began fiddling with his straw wrapper before rolling his eyes.

"Does this place have a toilet?" he asked sighing. Hermione nodded and pointed in the direction it was before turning back to her gram. She was right in the middle of a sentence when she seen the blonde girl walk past towards the bathrooms and turning to her friend to give her a thumbs up. Hermione felt her face turn red and her lips pursed into an almost invisible line.

"Excuse me gram I'll be back in a second." her gram who had missed the entire exchange just nodded and sat back summoning the waiter for more drinks. As Hermione approached the bathrooms she heard a laugh and then she heard Draco's voice.

"She's actually my fiancé" he had said. She turned the corner and saw Draco leaning against the wall and the girl giggling with her body too close for it to be friendly. Hermione was on her in a second. She had her pinned to the wall her fingers wrapped around her throat.

"He is mine you little bitch and it is in your best interests to remember that" Hermione growled her voice deadly. The other girl came around the corner then and charged at Hermione. Hermione moved so fast that the other girl didn't see it coming and she was on the floor in two seconds flat Hermione's foot against her throat. She turned to Draco who still rested against the wall looking amused. She gave him a death glare before turning to the girls.

"You give him one more look and you will wish you were never born" she said pushing one last time against their throats before releasing them. She grabbed Draco by the sleeve and dragged his laughing ass back towards the table. He pulled away from her though when the table was in their line of view.

"Oh good the food's here!" he said happily bounding towards the table. Hermione just rolled her eyes. The rest of the meal was actually pleasant. Draco was talking to her gram and he wasn't acting nearly as snobbish as he was previously. The two girls had apparently been asked to be moved or they left because Hermione didn't see them for the rest of the time they spent at the restaurant. The drive home was a quiet one now that they were all full and tired. When they finally got home they stepped out of the car and nearly stepped back in again because of how cold it had gotten.

"I'm off to bed children. I'm tired and I have to leave early in the morning. I trust you can make your own way until I get home in the afternoon right?" her gram asked already heading for the stairs.

"Of course gram we'll be fine. We have homework to do anyway and we'll go to the cinema when you get back home if you're up to it." Hermione said also heading upstairs.

"Alright dear that's fine. Goodnight" she said giving Hermione a hug and then Draco.

"Goodnight" they both said before heading to Hermione's room.

Once the door was safely locked and a silencing spell around them, Hermione turned piercing eyes onto Draco.

"If I ever, ever catch you cheating on me Draco Malfoy I will castrate you with a dull chisel and a plastic hammer and then I will make you eat your own dick and then I will slowly watch you die from blood loss." she said viciously. He winced slightly but then smiled wickedly.

"Why Hermione dearest are you jealous." he said mockingly.

"Of course not, cause now you know what will happen to you if you do, so I have nothing to worry about, and besides I'm sure you'll get enough of a consequence with the bond. If you even think about it." she said digging through her bag for some pajamas. When she found them she started stripping she could feel Malfoy's eyes on her and she smirked slightly. She made a show out of it and when she was completely naked she made a show of bending over to put on her silk pajama shorts, but before she could pull them on Draco had grabbed her from the back. Hermione squealed giggling a little and straightening up.

"You know what you do to me. You make me crazy and now I will be forced to ravish you in your grandmothers house" he said huskily into her ear. Hermione turned around and pulled his head down for a kiss. Their tongues both danced a familiar dance as they both battled for dominance neither backing down until the need for oxygen became necessary.

"You are entirely over dressed" she commented before she slowly, teasingly began to unbutton his shirt. It fell to the floor and next came his slacks. Hermione loved to see him in his boxer shorts, so she lead him over to the bed still wearing the silk green cloth. She pushed him down on his back using a quick spell to tie his hands to the bed posts and she straddled him moaning slightly as she came into contact with his hot erection. She kissed him on the mouth before making a slow trail down his neck where she paused slightly marking him before she ventured lower pausing occasionally to leave him a mark that would show the world that he was hers. When she reached his hardness she pulled down his boxers and tossed them off the bed. She took him in for a second before teasing him. She used her nails to very gently scratch the skin of his legs, hips and low abdomen. He moaned loudly as goose bumps rose on his perfect skin. Every time she would get close to him, he would jerk his hips up with anxiety. She heard him growling and knew he was beyond aroused. His cock was twitching and was leaking pre-cum everywhere.

"Hermione" he moaned out breathing heavily. Hermione moved up his body rubbing her breasts over his rock hard cock and he jerked up moaning. She went to his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth before whispering.

"Tell me what you need Draco. Tell me what you want" she purred out and he moaned again bucking his hips. "Do you need this?" she said and she moved her hips forward so her wet center rubbed on his cock. She moaned herself but it was lost in his.

"Hermione please I need you. I need to be inside you" he said breathing heavily a look of pain on his face. Hermione smiled.

"As you wish" she said before pushing her self down onto his thick cock. She moaned at the same time he did and she sat for a second as her body adjusted to accommodate him. When her body relaxed she began to move on him with slow pleasurable strokes. He moaned deeply and so did she. Only when she felt her own orgasm building did she quicken her pace and soon she was ridding him like no tomorrow. Her movement precise, she would move far enough to were he was almost out of her and then she would slam back onto him. She grabbed her own breasts roughly as she came still ridding Draco, her contracting walls sent him over the edge and they both came at almost the same time. Hermione collapsed onto him for a second catching her breath as he too panted. She released his bonds and he grabbed her laying her at his side.

"I love you Hermione" he said

"I love you too Draco" she said before she turned out the lights with a flick of her wand and fell asleep in her lovers arms.

REVIEW


	26. Capabilities

Ch 26 Capabilities

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling warm and safe. She realized why when she felt a strand of hair tickling her nose, she opened her eyes and turned to a sleeping Draco. She smiled softly and tried to move out of his grasp, but he moaned and pulled her closer.

"Draco get up what if my Gram walks in?" she said trying to wake him up. It worked because he let her go and rolled out of bed searching for his boxers.

"She hasn't come in yet has she?" he asked sleepily.

"No I just said that to get you up. She is actually gone until this afternoon. So how about we take a shower?" Hermione asked suggestively. He smirked and closed in on her.

"I'd love a shower." he said and dragged her into the adjoining bathroom. They had a quickie before they went downstairs to get some breakfast. When breakfast was finished Hermione turned on the tube for Draco and she started on the book Dumbledore had given her.

It was actually insightful and Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away. The very beginning was written by the muggle mother of Morgana. She wrote of all the things Morgana had done as a child. Then she wrote about her trip to the sorceress who had repressed the magical gene. The next writing was from Morgana herself describing dreams she had of her real mother, Morgan le fey and even some of her father Merlin. She also described some magical attributes that were unable to be repressed, mainly when she was at a high emotion. It later spoke of her first born daughter Helena Morgana.

Nothing further was said on them until a century later when Hamada Morgana described strange powers that she had grown into. She wrote about the war she was in and one power in particular that she used to help win the war. It was her ability to control the weather, her strongest suit. She brought fog and rain coverage for her soldiers aiding them in their fight and they prevailed. She then described that her powers began fading again when all was right again and she too recorded having a daughter which she named Hermes Morgan.

Next to come along was Hara Morgana. She came during a world war and she aided the fight for good with her ability to control all elements, her strongest suit. Her favorite was her control over fire. She held prisoners within cages of fire that could only be extinguished by her. She seemed so far the most powerful. The list went on most with the same attributes until Havanta Morgana.

She used her ability to sense people and read their thoughts to win a political war. She also used her ability to plant false images to bring down the other party. Hermione found her most interesting because her abilities were nearly the same as Hermione's. Havanta had a daughter called Harris who had similar abilities but she used hers to win a war against a dark wizard who in sending him false images made him fall in love with her before she killed him.

The next famous witch was Heather Morgana. This woman's talent was unusual because she could stop death. She stopped the death of a very wealthy and well respected king. His son was trying to over throw him and attempted to poison his father. The son was later hanged. The list went on all holding a different history and at the back was a sort of catalog of different spells they had invented or used to help control and refine their magic. Hermione went over them a few times each before deciding to see if she was as talented as the others.

She held out her hand before her and cupped it slightly then she thought of fire. She pictured it and a second later it appeared in her hand. Hermione jumped slightly and she felt Draco leap away from her too.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione! You'll burn yourself" he said reaching for his wand. Hermione closed her hand and the flame disappeared.

"Draco I am trying to explore the depths of my new magic and I can hardly do it with you distracting me" she said concentrating again on her hand but this time thinking of water. A puddle appeared in her hand a second later, she closed it and it was gone. She tried wind next then earth or dirt was more how she pictured it before she went on to test her other talents. She tried to control the weather but she couldn't. She tried bigger things with the fire air and water things but only fire wanted to do anything bigger then a puddle in her hand. She practiced with the fire some more figuring when the time came she could lock away the Deatheaters in a cage of flames. Draco just watched her like she was some kind of loon so she went to try her mind talents on him. He was reluctant to comply but she got him to in the end.

She stood in front of him eyes locked together. She sent him a false memory of how Professor Deimos died.

He was walking along the hall before curfew when he saw Deimos charming the suits of armor. He looked up as Draco approached when a suit of armor came crashing down the blade removing his head completely. Draco heard a scream and turned around to see Hermione walking along the hall with Professor McGonagall. He was soon joined in the hall by other students then he felt himself being ushered away in crowd of sickly looking students.

Hermione drew out of his mind and looked at him expectantly.

"What is that what happened to Deimos?" he asked with a shrug. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That is what I say happened to Deimos and that is what the Dark Lord will see happened to Deimos you know the truth as well as Harry. I think we need to work on your Occlumency skills Dragon. We can't have the Dark Lord Figuring us out before we even begin. Lets get some lunch shall we?" she said and Draco followed her into the kitchen. She made something that she called a chorizo quesadilla, another Spanish food clearly one of Hermione's favorites. Draco enjoyed it and he was starting to grow as fond of Spanish cuisine as Hermione was. He was a little disappointed when Hermione continued to read after lunch. As much as this muggle television amused him he was still feeling a little put out. He was happy when Hermione's gram appeared shortly after lunch. Hermione closed her book and jumped up hugging the older woman, Draco felt a pang of jealousy, if he ever even tried to do that with his family he would be Avada'd of the spot. His jealousy vanished however when the old woman embraced him as well.

"Well darlings how about we go and catch that movie" she said and once again Draco found himself in the back of the car with Hermione driving. He hated how slow muggle travel was if it was up to him they would have been there already. They entered a large building in which Hermione told him was called a 'Mall' and she led him to the 'cinema'. Hermione purchased them pieces of paper and they went to walk around and glance into various shops. Draco actually found some of the stuff pretty amusing and Hermione had to drag him out of a store which harbored a type of device that Hermione told him was called a 'video game' She had then mumbled a bunch of stuff about how guys would always find 'those stupid games more important then there girlfriends' Draco laughed in amusement. They walked around for a bit more before returning to the cinema to watch a rather large television. Draco actually found it quite impressive and was anxious to watch the 'movie.' He was disappointed however when it turned out to be some sad sap love story. He gritted his teeth through most of the movie and eventually fell asleep. He awoke sometime later to Hermione shaking him awake and he noticed her tear stained face. He was about to question when he noticed her gram held the same look a glance around the now dimly lit room showed that most of the female occupants held the same kind of face. Happy but tear stained.

"Why is everyone crying" he asked a look of disgust starting to creep onto his features.

"Oh don't be a prat if you had watched the movie you would understand." Hermione said shoving him toward the exit, he just shrugged and led the way out. When they arrived back home Draco felt exhausted traveling into a foreign world sure took its toll on a guy.

"When Hermione's gram told them it was poker night and asked if they wanted to join Hermione readily agreed but Draco declined he said he was tired and that maybe after he rested a bit he would come down and perhaps join them.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Draco's retreating form. He did seem tired but it still annoyed her that he was a spoiled little brat. It wasn't his fault though so Hermione forgave him and helped her gram set everything up. Hermione thought that it was going to be just a few old women but she was surprised when the old women brought around a couple of their granddaughters, which also happened to be Hermione's old childhood playmates when she would spend portions of her summer there with her gram.

"Hermione! I don't believe how different you look!" a girl who was just slightly older then Hermione screeched. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and she was slightly pregnant. Hermione hugged her and smiled lightly.

"Me look at you!" she said indicating her growing belly. The girl just beamed

"I know right" she said with a grin before letting another girl envelope her into a hug. This girl was Hermione's age and she had short brown hair and light green eyes.

"Its lovely to see you again" she said to Hermione who hugged her back. Hermione and this girl had had a fall out the summer before she left to Hogwarts never to return to her grams during the summer holidays. They had been inseparable during summer months until a guy came between them. His name was Luke and she had the biggest crush on him. Hermione personally didn't think he was all that handsome but Laura did. The problem came when Luke asked Hermione to the cinema on a date. Laura would not speak to her even when she knew she had turned Luke down. She accused Hermione of stealing her boyfriend.

"Its lovely to see you too Laura. I must admit I am most pleasantly surprised" she said and she led the crowd of women into the dinning room where they had more space. The evening was going most pleasantly and Hermione felt herself happily enjoying the company of people she grew up with. Somehow the conversation turned to Draco and she was glad he was upstairs.

"Oh he is a most handsome man" her gram was saying and Hermione blushed.

"Is he now! Hermione we must meet him!" Julie Hermione's other childhood friend said.

"You will, he will join us later. He is resting a bit he had a long day" she said smiling.

"Tell us more what is he like?" Julie said dreamily staring off.

"Well he is smart he is second only to me at the boarding school we go to" she said

"Boarding school huh. I bet you have fun with that one" Laura said with a smirk. Hermione blushed slightly but shrugged her shoulders.

"He comes from a rich family so he can be a spoiled little brat sometimes, but nothing to major" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes and he absolutely loves Hermione!" her gram said and Hermione blushed.

"How can you tell" one of her grams old woman friends asked.

"Oh they way he looks at her and the things he does for her. He practically has to fend beautiful women off of him but her only has eyes for her-" her gram had been saying when she was cut off by the object of their gossip.

"That is because she is the most beautiful woman to ever grace this earth" he said walking over and placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. The other women all blushed from the embarrassment of being caught as well as the sexy man in their presence.

"Felling better Dragon" Hermione asked with a smirk. She knew he loved the attention he was receiving from the other women. His smirked matched hers

"Much better" he said. He pulled up a seat between Hermione and her gram and stared back at the women that were staring at him.

"Draco these to young ladies are old childhood playmates of mine. This Laura and Julie" Hermione said introducing them. He took each of their hands and placed a kiss on the back of the hand.

"It's a pleasure" he said and Hermione could tell they wanted to faint.

"Oh tell us how you fell in love" Julie said dreamily sometime later.

"Oh that's quite a story. You see Hermione and I used to be somewhat of enemies when we first began school. They split us into separate houses and the houses we split into happened to be the ones that had the most rivalry. It only added to the competition that Hermione was first in our class and me second always trying to prevail over her. Her friends didn't help either seeing as we were sworn enemies. Eventually I began to see her in a different light and she became the object of my desire and what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets. Mind you it was hard to get what I wanted this time but I prevailed" he said with a cocky smirk.

"You are such a cocky prat. I'm going to have to deflate that head a bit. It was actually I that made the first move on him. He was rather intimidated of me" Hermione said her eyes narrowing but the smile never leaving her face. He smiled in return and through his arms up in mock defeat.

"Alright I admit it she prevailed over me once again, but a least I can still say that I got what I wanted even I what I wanted came to me." he said and the women at the table started laughing.

Later that night Hermione saw her guests out of the house and Laura and Julie were beaming.

"Oh Hermione you are so lucky! He is so handsome and charming I envy you so much right now!" Julie said beaming. Hermione just laughed.

"You have to invite us to your wedding!" she continued on and Hermione nodded that she would.

"It was good seeing you again and when I come back to town I promise to get back in touch. And when that baby is born give some pictures to my gram she will know how to get in contact with me." Hermione said beaming at the pregnant woman.

"It was good seeing you again Hermione" Laura said jealous rage shown through the girls smile. Hermione just smiled back.

"You always did get the good ones" she said when she reached down to hug her. Hermione felt the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she shrugged and waved them off before closing the door. She leaned back against the door frame and closed her eyes.

She felt something lurking off into the dark recesses of her mind. It was like a warning bell flashing off back and forth. Hermione bit down on her lip and thought for a few moments before running upstairs and grabbing her wand. She ran back into the kitchen to see her startled gram and a questioning Draco.

"Draco go back our things we need to leave tonight. Gram I am going to put heavy protection spells on this house. As long as you are near nothing will happen to you alright." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate creating her own spell of protection. She made it anti apparation and no one with a dark mark could ever enter this house. She stretched the protection to the two neighboring houses that her grams old women friends lived as well as to the orphanage down the street. She would have done the entire town but she knew she wouldn't be able to explain her reasoning in protecting an entire village. She sealed the protection spell and opened her eyes. She could feel the strong wards around and from the looks on her gram and Draco's faces they could feel it too.

"What's going on Hermione?" Draco questioned.

"The Deatheaters are going to come soon." she saw her grams face pale as well as Draco.

"As long as you stay within your house, your two friends, or the orphanage at night they can not touch you. The only people that can enter your house uninvited are me and Draco. You do not invite anyone into your house gram not even your friends. If they wish you no harm then they will be allowed passed the front garden and to your door. If they wish you harm then they cannot set foot on this property. Do not be frightened you are safe. Just at night you have to promise to be in one of the safe places I have told you. I will see you soon gram I love you" Hermione said embracing her gram tightly in her arms. Her gram only nodded and before Draco could ask anything she apparated them both to Hogwarts gates.

"What's going on Hermione?" Draco asked quietly.

"They are planning an attack on my gram's town. I can explain off the protection spells on the chosen locations but we couldn't be there or we would be caught up and I would probably end up killing them all and that would not go down well with the Dark Lord. Draco we need to start are method of attack in destroying him. We need to pick out a few individuals that we can pin spy incidents on. I will plant false images in their minds and when the Dark Lord looks it will not come back to us. We need to build up a mental block for you. I have been thinking it up for a while and I think that I can make it work. You will only have to trust me inside of your mind and trust that I will not damage you in anyway. I have already started doing these techniques in my own mind. We will see Dumbledore right now and explain the situation I also want to test if my wall is strong enough to hold out a master legilimens." she said taking his hand and wishing not to be seen. I really need to think up a spell for that one, she thought as she led Draco into the almost empty castle. Most students had gone to bed but there were still a few milling about conversing before they had to retire because of curfew.

They walked past unseen and made it to Professor Dumbledore's office without a hitch. She knocked on his door once before they were admitted.

"Is something the matter?" he asked a little surprised when he seen the two of them.

"Nothing to be concerned of too quickly. My Grams village is going to be attacked soon, I don't know when I just know it will happen. I can only protect my gram as well as a few others. If I defend the whole village it can not be explained off to the Dark Lord. Me and Draco are already working on which Deatheaters we will pin being spies on and I also wanted you to try something." Hermione said pausing in her speech. Dumbledore looked pleased.

"What would you like to try?" he asked curiously.

"I have put up a wall with all my memories of my recent change of sides. I want you to go into my mind and try to break the wall I will not resist" she said Dumbledore looked uncertain.

"I don't know Miss Granger I could damage you permanently." he said slouching down a bit.

"No You won't. It is imperative that we test this because Draco will not stand a chance if the Dark Lord was to use Occlumency on him." Hermione said trying to express the necessity in the tone of her voice, which was coated with desperation. Dumbledore sighed and walked around his desk conjuring a chair in front of Hermione.

"Alright Miss Granger what will I be looking for?" he asked.

"A wall with the Dark Mark on it" she said blinking once before staring unblinkingly into his blue eyes. She felt him delve into her mind searching she noted that he poked around a bit probably trying to find some of the horrors she had done as A faithful servant. He wouldn't find them, they were all behind the wall. Finally he found the wall at the very back of her mind. It was tall and a formidable black stone, at the very center was the Dark Mark etched in silver. She felt as he tried to pass the wall, to break it down to through it, but after about ten minutes of trying he retreated from her mind a look of proud astonishment on his old face.

"I congratulate you Miss Granger that is quite a wall.!" he said.

"Thank you sir. I am going to help Draco put up his own wall and hopefully Harry he has our secret and he isn't the most skilled at Occlumency and I will not be revealed as a spy neither will Draco." Hermione said smiling slightly at the end.

"Not a problem how long does it take to put up these walls?" he asked.

"A few hours if we are lucky. I wish to do it on Draco first and if you wouldn't mind excusing Harry a bit early from his classes, when I am finished with Draco I would like to do him. It is Friday tomorrow and we will most likely be summoned to the Dark Lord he always has revels planned on the weekends and we will make our first moves as spies tomorrow as well as planting false information." she said. The way she said it made Draco stare. She said it in a way that said they were conducting regular business and not a ploy to over throw the Dark Lord. They left the office soon after and ventured to the Room of Requirements where they spent the night together.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	27. Transfigured Shoes

Ch 27 Transfigured Shoes

Hermione and Draco were up first thing next morning with a steaming pile of food in front of the them. They were still in the ROR which was currently changed to resemble a bed and breakfast. It was comfortable in a woodsy sort of way. When they finished Draco groaned.

"Tell me again why I had to eat so much?" he asked rubbing his stomach

"Because we can't have any distractions and your stomach growling is a sure distraction" she said with an eye roll.

"Fine" he said with a pout.

"Now do you have anything else that is going to distract you in the middle of a crucial part such as having to go to the bathroom?" she said with a slight smile. He thought for a second or two.

"No nothing else to distract me." he said smartly.

"Good now I'm going to close my eyes and I want you to close your eyes and change the room into something that is going to put you completely at ease." she said and she closed her eyes. A minute later Draco spoke

"Alright Hermione open your eyes" he said. She did and found herself and Draco seated at the very top of an extremely high mountain. It was rather serene not much sound since they were so far up. They sat on a very comfortable mat and Hermione smiled.

"Excellent now that we are relaxed we start part one" she said smiling. Draco looked a bit Nervous but Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before speaking again.

"Okay first off I need to know that you have complete trust in me and me entering your mind. If I don't it won't work and this will be just a waste of time. Do you Draco have complete and unwavering trust in me?" Hermione asked staring straight into his eyes. He took a deep breath closed his eyes briefly and answered.

"Yes Hermione I have complete and unwavering trust in you" he said not breaking eye contact.

"Alright now you have to be completely relaxed. So close your eyes and take deep breaths clearing your head of worries and doubt, think of nothing." she said as she herself began to clear her head and prepare her mind for the mission she had in Draco's mind. A few minutes later Hermione opened her eyes and glanced at Draco's completely relaxed face.

"Ok now open your eyes I am going to enter your thoughts." she said and Draco took a deep breath before opening his eyes. Hermione then entered his mind.

It took three hours for the wall to be completely and strongly built and for all his most private thoughts to be stored away. Hermione then cast a final spell at the wall which would prevent anyone from being able to get passed.

"Not even the Dark Lord himself will be able to break down that wall. Draco Malfoy you are a guarded man" Hermione said happily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes well I'll have to thank you properly now won't I?" he said suggestively as he slipped his hand under her shirt. Hermione smirked

"Not now Dragon I have to inform the Headmaster and get Harry down here that way we have all of our bases covered." Hermione said pushing slightly on his chest.

"You know you want to" he said smirking, Hermione smirked back at him.

"You don't know that now do you? After all I don't have a treacherous body part to give away my true feelings now do I?" she said smartly as she successfully pushed him away. He pouted a little and crossed his arms across his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will let you 'thank me properly' later on tonight. How about I sneak into your rooms and we fuck while all your dorm mates hear us going at it?" Hermione said approaching him her eyes dark with lust as his grew wide before narrowing and also darkening with lust. She kissed him forcefully before pulling back.

"I'll be in your room at nine sharp Dragon so make sure your sexy white ass is naked as the day you were born waiting for me… or I might have to punish you" she said smirking as she pushed him out of the ROR. She closed the door in his face before sending a letter to Dumbledore. She only waited for a half hour, in which she mentally prepared herself for Harry. He walked into the room a look of confusion on his face.

"Hermione?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah Harry come in. We need to work on something." she said

"Alright" he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay. First I need to know that you trust me completely, and your trust in me is unwavering because if you don't I need you to be straight out with me or else what I am going to do won't work and one of us could be seriously injured. Okay?"

"Okay. What are you going to do?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well I want to make sure all Draco and my bases are covered. You and Dumbledore are the only ones who know we are spies for the Dark Lord and I want it to stay that way. Dumbledore is the only person that I feel is confident enough in his Occlumency skills to not betray us. I have already performed it on my own mind as well as Draco's and even Dumbledore himself was unable to break it down." she paused and he stared back.

"It is a mental wall. I will help you construct it with a spell of my own invention and you can hide anything you want behind this wall and no one will be able to touch it, not even the Dark Lord. The most important thing that needs to be hidden is your knowledge of me and Draco. It must stay behind that wall unless you are in the presence of any myself, Draco or Dumbledore. The only way for this to work however is if you trust me completely with out a doubt." she said.

"What if I don't trust you completely with out a doubt?" he asked quietly.

"Then I will have to come up with another way to keep our secrets." she said sadly.

"This wall though it not only guards things concerning you and Malfoy, but if I wanted to guard one of my own secrets I could and no one would be able to break down this wall?" he asked.

"Right"

"Alright then I trust you completely" he said and four hours later him and Hermione walked out of the ROR grinning. Hermione felt a bit drained because of the energy it took her to construct both Malfoy and Harry's walls, but she also felt as if a load had been lifted off her chest. Her secrets were safe. She entered the great hall with Harry for dinner, she noticed Ron wasn't anywhere at the Gryffindor table and she wondered vaguely where he was.

They ate in peace, talking occasionally, but mostly eating in a comfortable relaxed silence. Hermione sent a smoldering look over at Draco as she left the Great Hall with Harry. He smirked at her and turned back to his dinner. Hermione had plans for him tonight she was going to make his housemates jealous alright. She felt herself smirk in a satisfying way.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing really. So I was wondering if perhaps I could borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?" she asked casually. Harry gave her a disgusted look.

"You're going to sneak off to see Malfoy aren't you?" he said pretending he was gagging.

"Yes would you like to come with me and watch" Hermione said giving him a wicked grin. He gave her a horrified look.

"I actually don't want my eyes to burn out of my sockets, thank you very much. I suppose you can borrow it, so long as you don't get an bodily fluids on it" he said cringing slightly. Hermione beamed up at him before pushing him lightly.

"You're such a punk" she said as the reached the portrait hole. They sat by the fire and Hermione caught up on some homework and helped Harry out with some of his but at eight she went upstairs and started getting ready. She had a quick shower and she dug into her trunk for a very racy pair of knickers. She settled on a black lace boy shorts and a matching lace bra neither of which left much for the imagination. Harry was going to have the cloak waiting for her in the common room so she just threw a heavy cloak over her shoulders and kept it closed around her body. She also put on some high heeled, knee high, leather boots. Her hair was a wild mass of curls which she quickly held up with her wand and she had done her makeup rather dramatically.

She went down to the nearly empty common room and walked over to Harry who still sat by the fire place working on a potions assignment, with her own finished assignment open in front of him for 'reference'. He looked up when she approached and gave an uncharacteristic smirk. His eyes traveled down her body and lingered for a second on her boots.

"Are you wearing anything under that cloak?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course I am!" Hermione said pretending to be outraged.

"Lets see then" he said wickedly.

"Harry Potter!"

"Oh come on. If you really are wearing something you have nothing to worry about" he said and he held up the cloak just out of arms reach. Hermione threw him a glare.

"Fine" she said and she opened her cloak revealing her under garments. His mouth dropped open and Hermione snatched the cloak off of him. He didn't think she would show him.

"I was only joking Hermione I didn't think you would actually show me" he said his face crimson as he looked away from her. Hermione laughed.

"I know that's why I did it. Don't wait up" she said grinning before she left the portrait hole. She threw on the cloak as she started to walk down the hall. She charmed her boots so they wouldn't make noise on the stone floor as she made her way down to the dungeons. She got really cold mostly because of the breeze she was getting from under her thick cloak. She picked up her pace and made it down to the dungeons before she froze through. She quickly said the password which Draco had told her before dinner and entered the cold dungeon common room. Only younger students took up the space and she wondered vaguely where the older ones were. She raised her lip in disgust glad she wasn't a Slytherin the temperature alone would drive her from the common room and if not that then the utter sense of foreboding and loneliness would. She located the boys dorms and quickly found the seventh years. She opened the door and stepped inside. All the curtains on the boys beds were drawn. She looked around trying to figure which one was Draco's. The food covering two of the trunks let her know that that wasn't where Draco was but she still had two options. The last to beds were immaculate and tasteful and Hermione walked closer to read the initials on the trunks. The first was B.Z. Blaise Zabini. Hermione shrugged and went to the remaining bed and pulled back the curtains. There on the bed lay a mostly naked Draco his eyes trained on the empty space that his curtains had opened. He was wearing only black silk boxers and Hermione felt a rush of excitement, the heat returning to her body.

She pulled the curtains back a little more before removing the invisibility cloak and tossing it almost under his bed. He smirked at her and she bit her lip.

"Tell me Granger are you wearing anything under that cloak." Hermione smirked and she heard three immediate sounds of curtains being drawn back from their four-posters. She dropped her cloak revealing her scanty under garments. She heard four groans but only acknowledged one as she crawled on to his bed and closed the curtains around them.

"I thought I told you I wanted you bare ass naked. Now I will be forced to punish you" she said seductively as she crawled up his body. She could feel him hardening beneath her as she reached his lips. She pulled the wand out of her hair and conjured up some thin scarves and magically tied his hands above him.

"Now I will punish you Draco Malfoy" she said he groaned loudly as she moved slowly down his body. She let her breast rub over his cock before she removed the garment, freeing him out for her to see. She licked her lips in a sultry way before drawing her nails over his lower abdomen and inner thighs. He moaned loudly and she lowered her head to taste him. She sucked lightly on the very tip of his cock and he growled out thrusting his hips up.

"I don't think so you naughty boy. You have to be taught a lesson, its hard for both of us do you want to see what you do to me" she said her tone a husky purr. She stood over him one foot on each side of his body. He was looking up at her with complete lust in his eyes. Hermione ran her hands slowly over her body moaning slightly as they ran over her hardened nipples, she gave them each a squeeze before continuing her southward course. She reached her panties and stroked herself through the lacy material and letting out a low moan that mixed with Draco's.

"I bet you want this don't you Dragon? You want to touch this, taste this, don't you?" she said moving her panties aside letting him get a peek at her glistening folds before she plunged her own fingers into her soaking core. She let out a low moan as she stroked herself. She threw her head back and moved one of her hands to touch her breast. She increased her speed as she felt her climax starting to build up. She heard Draco moan loudly and struggle at his bonds and with a pinch on her clit she came into her own hand with a loud moan. She brought her fingers to her lips giving her middle finger a long leisurely lick.

"Do you want a taste Dragon. Do you want to taste what I'm tasting?" she said sitting on his chest and bringing her fingers to almost touch his lips. Before she stuck them in her own mouth licking them clean.

"You can't have a taste Dragon. You didn't cause this, why would you get to taste the reward?" she said licking her lips.

"Fuck Hermione just let me go I've been punished enough" he said pulling weakly at his bonds.

"Do you think so?" she said smirking.

"Yes!"

"Not quite" she said and began a slow trail of licks, sucks, and kisses down his chest until she reached his man hood. She once again took the tip of the head into her mouth swirling her tongue around the circumference. She wrapped her hand around the base and lowered her mouth taking more of him into her mouth. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck yes Hermione" he said pushing his hips up to meet her hot mouth. Hermione started out with an agonizingly slow pace that had him bucking his hips wildly.

"Granger… please… Hermione" he managed to gasp out between moans. Hermione taking pity on him picked up her pace and had him groaning loudly and close to climax. However before he could climax she released him from the clutches of her mouth and he hissed at the loss.

"I want you to come in me" she said fully aroused again. He smirked as she removed her knickers and impaled herself on his thick hard cock. She moaned loudly in pleasure as she threw her head back again. She adjusted quickly to accommodate him before she started a slow pace that had the both of them moaning. She gradually started to move faster with longer strokes and watched with a satisfaction as he strained to be released from the makeshift scarves she watched as they began to tear. She didn't care though she was close. Just as she started to feel the beginnings of her orgasm the mark on her back burned she thrust herself forward burying Draco's cock deeper inside of her as she arched her back in pain. Draco hissed and broke through the bonds and twisting around to grasp his forearm. His action threw Hermione off balance and she fell with a thud onto the floor and the pain from her mark faded only to be replaced from the pain of her fall.

"Fuck!" she swore loudly picking herself up as the three other boys in the room watched her naked ass.

"Shit sorry Granger" Malfoy said from his bed as he tossed back the curtains, he was pulling on his boxers as he threw her her knickers.

"Fuck Draco I didn't bring any clothes I forgot today was Friday! Ugh how could I be so stupid!" she ranted as she over balanced slightly from the high heels she was wearing and trying to pull up her knickers.

"Give he some pants and a shirt" she said tucking the invisibility cloak under his bed and picking up her cloak. Blaise was already dressed and watching her with immense pleasure, while Crab and Goyle watched from their beds.

"Malfoy went over to his wardrobe and pulled out some black lounge pants and a long sleeved black t shirt. He threw them to her before quickly dressing himself. Hermione who was having trouble putting the stupid pants on over her boots was muttering darkly under her breath.

"I hope one of you has an extra mask or else I'll have to run upstairs to get mine" she said. She felt the eye rolls as Malfoy walked back to his wardrobe and grabbed another mask from its depths. Hermione smirked.

"Figured you'd have one" she said. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Hurry the fuck up Granger the Dark Lord won't be waiting forever." he drawled out in a bored tone. Hermione glared up at him and gave him the finger as she pulled up the pants and tossed on her cloak. Her Blaise and Draco walked out of the room and Draco led them down the corridor further to a secret passage that led directly out of the school.

"Well now I see how you guys are always there before me." she muttered darkly as she tried to keep up with the quick strides of the two tall boys in front of her and at the same time trying to keep upright as her heels sunk into the ground. The fourth time this happened she almost fell flat on her face.

"Shit! Can you ass holes help me please!" she hissed pulling her heel from the ground. The two boys stopped and turned to her.

"Well why did you wear those shoes Granger?" Draco asked coming over to help her, he put his arm around her waist supporting her slightly so the heels wouldn't sink into the ground. She gave Blaise a look and he rolled his eyes before coming around and grabbing her other side.

"They matched with my knickers that's why." she muttered darkly and heard both boys chuckle. After another three minutes of struggling along slowing down their pace Hermione got frustrated and pulled out her wand.

"I should have done this before, but I don't want to ruin my shoes" she groaned before transfiguring the bottom of her boot so that it was a flat heel. The boys just rolled their eyes before they all took off at a swift pace out of the grounds where they put on their masks and all disapparated with slight pops to the side of the Dark Lord.

REVIEW


	28. Ron

Ch 28 Ron

They were among the last to arrive as they all took their places masks in place and hoods firmly over their heads.

"My Deatheaters tonight we shall be targeting three muggle villages. You shall all disapparate with your group leaders Lucius, Bella, and Avery. Also I need my Hogwarts students to remain for a second longer. Dismissed" The Dark Lord said and the Deatheaters began to disapparate with a rush of consecutive pops. The six Hogwarts students stood and bowed before the Dark Lord.

"I want to know what happened to Deimos!" he shouted angrily, they all flinched before Hermione spoke.

"My Lord it was an accident. He was charming suits of armor when one of the suits dropped its sword taking Deimos' head" Hermione said she felt his hands on her face forcing her to look into his eyes. She pushed the memory to the fore front of her mind so he could view it. When he was satisfied he released her and then grabbed Draco.

"Very well you are all dismissed Lestrange is waiting outside to take you all to your destination" he said waving his hand in dismissal. They all bowed before leaving the room. As told Lestrange was waiting right outside the room he didn't say a word as he held out a port key. They all touched it and felt the familiar jerk in the naval as the disappeared. When they landed the screams had already begun.

"Excellent" she heard Lestrange mutter before he ran to join the fun. Hermione felt a jerk of unease go through the small group of students before they walked as one into the fray of screaming people. Hermione just killed the people with a strong sense of guilt but she figured it was a lot better then letting them be tortured. She eventually got parted from the others including Draco and she walked into the very last house. It was empty upon first glance but Hermione soon discovered that four little kids were hiding the oldest being about seven years old. Hermione bit her lip as she heard the sounds of more Deatheaters approaching the house. The little kids whimpered in fear.

"Shh its okay look I'm going to give you cover and I want you all to run as fast as you can into that forest and hide among the trees wait until you hear us leave and the police come to come out okay?" she said. She heard the Deatheaters laughing outside before she felt a blast of fire engulf the house.

"Shit never mind. Come here all of you" she said as the four little faces came out of their hiding space. The youngest must have been about a year old Hermione noticed and she felt her stomach lurch as the smoke made them cough she grabbed hold of all of them and disapparated them to the very edge of the forest. She set the little ones down and told the big ones.

"You will see a green mark go into the sky right now then you will hear pops go around don't come out until you hear the sirens okay?" she said and the oldest nodded before she disapparated with a pop to right in front of the house. It was a group of three Deatheaters that stood in front of the house laughing.

"You morons should have checked to see who was in the house before you set it ablaze! You almost burned me!" Hermione hissed at the men before walking away from them. Her mark burned again and she disapparated with a pop as she heard someone raise the Dark mark into the sky. She took her place in the circle and waited as the rest of the Deatheaters appeared. Hermione was soon aware of the anger coming off of the Dark Lord and she grew nervous.

"My Deatheaters I called you all back because of some information one of my Deatheaters has brought to me. You see in one of the villages on our list of attack a strong magic was guarding a portion of the town. Hermione could feel his eyes boring into her as he paced around the circle. Now I want to know the reason that this town is being protected!" he shouted and Hermione felt herself being lifted to her feet and she was suddenly staring into the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"I am sorry My Lord but the old woman is mine! She belongs to me and I do not wish her dead yet!" Hermione said making her tone scared so the Dark Lord would back off.

"Crucio!" he said lazily as he dropped her to the ground she screeched out in pain as the curse shook her body. When she felt blackness creep into her vision the spell was released.

"Very well the old woman is yours to do as you please" he said returning to his chair.

"Thank you My Lord you are most gracious" Hermione stuttered as she made her way back to her space in the circle.

"Now my Deatheaters we will meet again next week if not sooner, dismissed. Lucius, Bella and Avery a word" The Dark Lord said and the rest of them began to file out of the room. Hermione felt as if every nerve of her body was on fire as she stumbled out of the Hall. When she made it to the door she stumbled and nearly fell when someone steadied her. It was Draco, she didn't say anything as he disapparated them outside of Hogwarts gates.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he asked gently.

"Yes I'm fine" she said leaning against him for support.

"Well at least he didn't kill you although it took all of my will power not to do something to get him to stop" Draco said holding her tight to his side as they walked slowly up to Hogwarts.

"I don't ever want you to interfere Draco. No matter what they are doing we can not risk being exposed. This was a good thing any way. Don't you see? He didn't kill me when he would have killed any other one of his followers for protecting a muggle. He also gave me permission to continue my protection of said muggle. Do you see how this is happening. His followers are going to begin to question who I am and why I held so much sway over him when he would have simply killed them" she said grinning slightly. "I just started the first stages of framing another for spy work." he grinned back at her as they reached the secret passage that would let them back into the school. Draco dragged her up to the boys dorms again and laid her down on his bed.

"Now Hermione I believe we were in the middle of something when summoned." he said grinning as he laid beside her and used his arms to hold himself up as he kissed her gently. She moaned slightly as the pain in her body began to disappear replaced by a burning lust. She felt his erection press up against her hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled off his cloak and then proceeded to pull off hers. He slowly removed his clothes from her body and his temperature rose as she began to slowly remove his teasing him all the way. He moaned lightly as her hand wrapped around his hard cock.

"Make love to me Draco" Hermione purred into his ear as he kissed down her neck. She heard him moan and a rush of excitement made her curl her toes. She wrapped her legs around his waist gently pulling him to her. He moved his hand between her legs stroking her wetness, she moaned longingly, he removed his hand and guided himself to her entrance. He paused slightly to kiss her gently on the mouth before pushing his thick cock into her tight passage. She arched her back as he let out a deep moan loving the way she felt around him. He started moving slowly and Hermione was going crazy.

"Faster Draco", she screamed as she felt her orgasm building, he obeyed and moved his hips faster in time to her own rhythm. He felt her clench around him in orgasm and he moaned but it was drowned out by her own load moan as she screamed out his name. He kept thrusting into her trying to find his own release. Hermione reached around and started fondling his balls and he groaned loudly before he came spilling his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her completely spent, a minute later he rolled off and cuddled her into his chest.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered gently into her ear she smiled at him

"I love you Draco" she said back, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The two of them woke the next morning to sunlight streaming onto their faces. Hermione groaned and turned burying her head into his chest.

"What the fuck Zabini?!" Malfoy said angrily and Hermione opened her eyes to see a smirking Blaise holding the curtains back so the sun could enter.

"Well normally I would just be here to spite you and get a good look at Grangers ravishing body, but I do have a reason for waking you" he said as his eyes traveled over her body. She wanted to laugh as Malfoy angrily pulled the sheets up blocking her body from view.

"Get on with it Zabini we haven't got all day for your games" Malfoy hissed angrily.

"Very well. Granger I suggest you get up and leave because, the boy who lived to be annoying is currently trying to bang down the common room door." he said lazily.

"Shit!" Hermione swore and leaped out of bed pulling on the clothes that Malfoy had leant her last night.

"Mother fucker something must have happened he knew I would be down here, shit sucking ass hole fucking ugh" she screamed as she tried to pull on her boots.

"Nice language Granger You should be given an award" Blaise said smirking.

"Fuck off" she bit out glaring at the two smirking Slytherin's before grabbing Harry's cloak from under the bed and disappearing from their view. She quickly ran out of the room and out of the common room that was alight with laughter. She flung the door open and they all turned to see no one run out. She grabbed Harry and dragged him down the corridor. When they were halfway out of the dungeons, Harry whispered cautiously.

"Hermione is that you?"

"What a stupid question do you think anyone else beside me would be dragging you away from that common room. What's going on?" she asked pulling the cloak off. Harry winced at her sarcasm but answered her hurriedly.

"Ron came out of that little stupor he was in and he wanted to talk to the two of us and apologize you know. Well I told him you had already gone up to bed just as Lavender came down stairs, and told Ron that she wasn't up there but she was out again. Ron wanted to know where you where and I told him you probably went to the library to study. He didn't believe me so he ran upstairs and grabbed the marauders map. I tried to take it from him but Lavender who had followed us up took the map from Ron who restrained me and she found you on the map with Malfoy. Ron just kind of sat back kind of in shock and Lavender looked like she had just discovered the fountain of youth. I Obliviated Lavender and sent her away and Ron just kind of sat there in another stupor. I checked the map and I saw you leaving the grounds with Malfoy and Zabini. Well I put a sleeping spell on Ron and I Obliviated him as well but this morning he remembered and then he got all pissy with me and well to put it in lames terms you're in deep shit" Harry finished.

"Fuck! Where is he at?" she asked quietly as the emerged from the dungeons they got a few strange looks but ignored them.

"In the ROR" he said leading the way back upstairs.

"Well at least word won't get out, stupid nosy Lavender" Hermione said annoyed.

"I think you should clean up in the bathroom really quick you look like you just got thoroughly shagged" Harry said with a small smirk. Hermione smirked as well.

"Well that's exactly what happened" she said before disappearing into the girls loo. A few sixth year girls stood milling about applying makeup. They just kind of stared at Hermione who washed her face and tried to fix her hair and straightened Malfoy's clothes.

"Did you just have sex!?" one of the girls asked.

"What if I did?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Oh tell us who" she squealed.

"Sorry but I don't kiss and tell" Hermione said leaving them mouth agape as she left the bathroom. She noticed that they had stuck their heads out and watched her walk away with Harry.

"Why were those girls watching you?" he asked curiously.

"They knew what my appearance insinuated. Sorry Harry but by lunch every person in this school is going to know that I had sex and they are probably going to say it was with you." she said seriously.

"Well that's not to bad maybe it will make me more popular among the ladies" he said playfully. They reached the ROR a few minutes later and Hermione walked into an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. Ron sat by the fire glaring at the flames.

// well I thought I'd leave you guys with a little cliffy just to get you to review!//

REVIEW


	29. Obliviate

Hermione cautiously entered the room making as little noise as possible and trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that Ron had put on the place.

"Ron?" she said her voice hardly above a whisper. He turned and pinned her with a sneer.

"You actually had the guts to come here did you?" he said his voice cold and disgusted which surprised Hermione who had expected loud and angry.

"I-" Hermione started but he interrupted her.

"You can't explain your actions to me Granger, I know your secret" he sneered.

"Secret?" she asked turning to Harry who was staring at Ron open mouthed.

"Yes I know that you are a Deatheater and I'm going to tell the whole school tonight. Incarcerous!" he shouted as thick leather ropes flew from his wand and wrapped around Hermione binding her. She stumbled backwards and fell into an armchair.

"Ron!" Harry shouted pulling out his own wand.

"No! Harry its okay Ron just needs to understand, he needs to know the truth." she said giving him a reassuring look.

"I know the truth you're a traitor!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No Ronald I am not. A personal relationship doesn't make someone a traitor" she said looking him straight in the face.

"Yes you are. You're feeding Malfoy and Zabini information and sneaking off to Deatheater meetings! I saw you sneaking off last night on the map!" he shouted his face turning a deeper crimson.

"I admit Ron that I have been sneaking off but it isn't to Deatheater meetings" Hermione said as she chewed her lip in a worried fashion.

"Then where do you go with two Slytherin's? To have tea perhaps?" he said sarcastically.

"I like to have sex!" she shouted suddenly her face blushing scarlet. Ron's mouth dropped open as he gapped at her. He regained his senses a second later, blushing to the roots.

"What does that have to do with being a Deatheater?" he asked looking away embarrassed. Harry slapped his hand to his forehead and dropped onto the nearest couch. Hermione stared at Ron for a second before realizing that he was thicker than she last remembered, before speaking rather calmly.

"I'm not a Deatheater Ron. I like to have sex, with Zabini and Malfoy." Ron was silent for three minutes as if trying to work out what she had said was the truth. Finally he shouted again his face so red Hermione thought steam might start coming out of his ears.

"Your having-… you are doing THAT with two SLYTHERIN's!!! How could you betray us like that!? Why couldn't you pick someone from Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff?"

"Because only a Slytherin can give me what I want!" Hermione said and Ron looked slightly disturbed.

"Well then why Malfoy and why TWO of them?" he said falling back onto the couch and putting his face in his hands. A minute or so later his head snapped up and he looked directly at Harry who was just sitting there with a nervous look on his face.

"You knew!!!" Ron shouted pointing an accusatory finger in Harry's face.

"Why didn't you tell me. I thought we were best mates?" Harry stiffened in his chair at Ron's angry tone and death glare.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Ron. I made Hermione a promise and I don't go back on them" Harry said defending himself.

"But I'm your best mate!" Ron said pointing his finger at his chest.

"I know you are and so is Hermione. Besides Ron in know that the last weeks have been difficult for you the most and you've been walking around like a lost man. We have both tried to speak to you but nothing we have said got through. Look Ron in times of war people get so stressed that they need a form of relief. Now Hermione's form of relief isn't the most appropriate but if it keeps her from losing her mind then I'm not going to try and stop her. We shouldn't pass judgment on her Ron, everyone has secrets." Harry said staring Ron in the eye. Ron looked back at Hermione before releasing her bonds. He turned toward the flames again before saying.

"Just leave I need to think" he said Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione had already said.

"Obliviate!" Ron slumped forward.

"What are you doing!" Harry said staring at Hermione.

"Don't be an idiot Harry, Obliviate doesn't work if you have them under a sleeping charm. Oh come on Harry we can't have him walking around with information like that. If anyone else was to take a peek into his mind I would be sold and people would start to suspect who the traitor was. It was necessary and besides now that he's back to us we don't need him angry about something as small as me being a Deatheater." Hermione said with a smile. She went over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad your back Ron" she said hugging him. He looked a little dazed but hugged her back all the same. Hermione signaled Harry to come over and he did. He gave Ron a manly hug before saying.

"Its good to have you back man" they all sat for a little while talking about Ron's family and the other order members that had past before they headed to dinner.

/I'm so sorry this took so long and I know its so very short and not worth all the time you have all had to wait for it, but my computer is crashing and I'm trying to save up for a new one and I'm trying to get a new job. Hopefully I'll update soon I am trying :( Forgive me...

REVIEW! Please?


	30. Snake

**Its been a while I know but I love you all and this chapter is dedicated to **JaceDamian23 **Who has given me back my inspiration and my love of this story. Enjoy**

**Warning if you are squeamish with submissive almost rape and bestiality skip right over the money signs in the middle…**

Chapter Thirty

It took Hermione, Dumbledore and Draco approximately one and a half weeks to formulate a perfect way to turn the tides of the war. The light side had the disadvantage because the Dark Lords army was distinctly larger. The plan was to inform him that Dumbledore had come up with a spell that would prevent anyone with the Dark mark from entering Hogwarts ground and that it would be administered during the seventh years graduation since Hogwarts would be most vulnerable due to family attending with out restraint.

She would also tell him that she learned from Flitwick a few of the spells protecting Hogwarts such as the anti-apparition spell and she could try to find a way to break through it. They hoped that the Dark Lord would take the bait and start plotting that date as the final confrontation between himself and Harry. She would be giving him these new developments the coming Friday.

She also hoped she would be able to withdraw information from a few sources and feed them some false memories. After all she never knew about upcoming attacks until they were happening. She hoped she might be able to prevent a few in the future. She was also working on a way to get her and Draco out of going to all of the Dark Lord's revels, but that had pro's and con's all around it.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the courtyard outside kissing when the Dark Mark burned causing both of them to hiss in pain. When the pain subsided she grabbed his hand and they walked to the Hogwarts gates and disapparated. They took their places around the Dark Lord and remained quiet as the rest of the death eaters arrived. As was usual they were split into groups and left to attack predestined locations. Hermione's nerves were on edge because of the neighborhood that she was to attack was the one she had grown up in. She knew most of the people she killed and it made her want to reveal herself as a traitor just to save them. She was strong though and remembered the greater cause she would be working for tonight. Her confidence soared when she found herself in the second to last house alone with Rookwood. They had killed the single occupant of the house when she approached him.

"Augustus" she purred out as she opened her cloak and revealed her tiny slutty spin on a school girl uniform. He removed his mask as he pursued her body with a hungry look in his eyes. She too removed her mask and she spread her legs wide showing him she wore no knickers.

"Knew I'd get a turn with you" he murmured as he started towards her. She had him in a full body bind in a second and she stared into his wide frozen eyes. She delved into his mind taking any information he had on the Dark Lord and his future plots and hid it behind her wall. Then she planted the image of them having sex in this house before she Obliviated him and unfroze him. His mask was in his hand and she was just slipping her own on.

"Come now Augustus I think we have kept them waiting long enough" she purred and led the way from the house. They exited as the Dark Mark went into the sky and they both disapparated with a pop back to the Dark Lord.

"Excellent work my Deatheaters. We shall meet again soon. Dismissed" he said and his followers began to leave the great cavernous hall that meetings were held in.

"My Lord a word?" Hermione asked keeping her head firmly bowed as the room dispersed of his followers.

"Come forward" he said and Hermione crawled on her knees to his feet.

"What word do you have?" he asked and Hermione took a deep breath clearing her mind and spoke.

"My Lord I have learned from Potter that Dumbledore has created a spell to prevent those with the Dark Mark from entering the grounds of Hogwarts. It is to be administered a week prior to the seventh year graduation. I have begun to research a way to deflect the spell since it will most likely reveal those who carry your noble mark. I have also learned that Dumbledore would be required to remove numerous spells from Hogwarts grounds in order to allow the vast number of family wanting to attend the graduation. I have also learned a few of the spells, including the anti-apparition spell, protecting Hogwarts. Flitwick easily gave the information to me and I may be able to find a way to break through a few of the spells. My Lord I also want to attend an Order meeting this coming Friday. I think I will learn some valuable things if I can sneak in undetected." Hermione told him as he searched her mind confirming the memories of all that she had told him. Hermione was of course ready.

"Excellent. You have been a very informative little Mudblood. I think you should be rewarded." he said and there was something in his voice that frightened Hermione to no end.

"My Lord to me it is reward enough to be able to please you." she said giving him a look of awe.

"Such a good little Mudblood, always ready to please. Take off your cloak." he said and Hermione felt dread creep up her throat.

"My Lord?" she said.

"I said take off your cloak Mudblood and if you disobey me again you will be punished." he said. Hermione swallowed hard and stood up removing her cloak and revealing her scantily clad body to the Dark Lord.

"Such perfection wasted on such filthy blood" he said and she heard him approach her and a second later she felt his finger nails digging into the flesh of her hip. She bit her lip to stifle the cry on her tongue. She felt her skin break as he dragged his nails from her hip around to her back and stop at the other hip. She felt the warm blood running down her back and absorbing into her miniature skirt. He grasped her hair suddenly and ripped her head back.

"Such a filthy little whore" he hissed in her masked face. Against all semblance of sanity Hermione felt her body starting to react to this snake of a man. She moaned deeply when her clothes was easily torn from her body and she stood naked before the Dark Lord.

"Kneel" he hissed and Hermione obeyed. She got on her knees before him her head bent as she stared at his dragon hide boots. Her eyes popped slightly as his robes pulled over his feet and he gripped her hair forcing her to look level with his cock. He was smaller than anyone she had been with but Hermione was in awe at the way his perfectly hairless manhood stood straight out from his body which was pale to the point of luminescence.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours Mudblood" he said and Hermione did as his cock was shoved roughly into her waiting mouth. She kept her hands to her side figuring the Dark Lord would want her completely submissive and she was right as he fucked her mouth brutally hitting the back of her throat, but she was good and sucked for what it was worth.

"Yes dirty little whore, likes cock in her mouth. Such a filthy little whore" he was saying from above her and she chanced a look up and saw he was watching himself fuck her mouth. She let a moan rip her throat and she felt his grip tighten in her hair. He pulled her back a second later and his cock was pulled from her mouth with pop. He pulled her up by her hair and she winced in pain. He dragged her over to his throne and tossed her at its feet. Her hands and knees scrapped the floor and she started to bleed. She heard the Dark Lord hissing in parseltongue and she felt the fear flood her as a rather large snake appeared. She thanked Merlin it wasn't Nagini but she didn't know what the Dark Lord would do or to what extreme he got off on.

"Lets see what your limit is Mudblood. How much can you take. Or perhaps you will enjoy it as much as I do." he hissed to her tilting her head back and her eyes watered as he first licked the center of her throat then bit into her tender flesh. She moaned in delight as the pain from the bite was mix with pleasure as the Dark Lord entered her wet cunt and started fucking her. His nails were in her breasts suddenly and her head fell forward. She jumped back with a scream as she realized it was the snakes thick body that was fucking her cunt.

"What's wrong whore upset that you are enjoying the ministrations of a snake." he said dragging his nails down her stomach and then his hand was between her legs stroking her clit and she moaned enjoying his hand and the body of the snake. He shoved her forward a moment later and with out warning shoved his cock up her un lubricated ass. Hermione screamed out in mostly pain but she felt the beginnings of an orgasm as her body felt so completely filled with darkness.

"Yes you filthy little whore, you like that" he said his nails still in her skin and at her clit.

"Yesss" Hermione found herself moaning out loud, his hand was suddenly at her face and she found herself looking at herself in a mirror. Her face was flushed but it was twisted in pleasure as the dark lord fucked her from behind and a coiling snake moved in and out of her pussy. She meet the dark lords gaze the only thing going through her mind was 'harder harder' as she felt her orgasm starting to build. She was delighted when he seemed to read her mind and he started fucking her harder and the snake mirrored his thrusts. She came with a scream as he slapped her ass hard and dragged his nails breaking the soft skin. Her body clenched down on the snake who started moving side to side wiggling inside of her. The dark lord kept thrusting and suddenly his hand was at her throat as he fucked her and rubbed her clit brutally. Her air supply was stopped and her senses became more acute. The Dark Lord pounding into her as he watched her turn blue and struggle against his hand for her life as she bled. The snake continuing to fuck her cunt and the dark lords hand rubbing her clit. Everything started going black and she was only aware of her body. With a pinch of her clit she came again and she felt the Dark Lord stiffen above her as he spilled his seed in her ass. He released her neck and she sucked in great gasps of air. The snake fell from her body with a whispered order from its master. He kept her bent over as he pulled himself from her ass and she watched him watch her ass as his come dripped from the gaping hole and down her legs and to her pussy. Then his hand was there rubbing his seed all over her ass and into her pussy. When he was finished he sat back on his throne.

"You servant have been honored tonight above all Mudblood filth. You may go" he said and Hermione bowed grabbed her cloak slipped her mask back into place and left the room with a slight limp in her step. She walked directly to the apparition point and disapparated without a single look back. She had just entered Hogwarts ground when another pop sounded behind her. She kept walking even though she knew it was Draco.

"Hermione" he said jogging to keep up with her.

"Hermione what happened" he asked again and grasped her arm to stop her strides. Hermione let out a sob and pulled off her mask before opening her cloak and showing him her bleeding body.

"Merlin" he said and she closed the cloak and continued to walk.

"Did the Dark Lord do that Hermione was he angry?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head as she neared the green houses.

"I was honored tonight Draco above all Mudbloods he said" she said with a sob.

"Bloody hell he raped you?" he said the frightened look not leaving his face.

"I'm so sorry Draco. So sorry" she said then she broke down. She sank to her knees and cried. He was holding her in a second whispering comforting things into her ear but it only made her cry harder.

"Its okay baby shh. I'll protect you" he said.

"How can it be rape if I got off on it?" she said suddenly as she pulled away and looked him in the eye. Draco looked shocked for a moment as he released her and fell back on his heel.

"You enjoyed it?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't want to but he made me and then my body was reacting and then I was coming and then again." Hermione said looking down at her dirty blood stained hands. Draco was quiet for a long moment.

"Its okay" he said and Hermione looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Its Okay Hermione you wouldn't have had any other choice but to cooperate. We are talking about the Dark Lord here." he said and Hermione sniffled and wiped at her face.

"Do you mean that Draco?" she asked softly and he gave her a weak smile.

"I do" he said and she threw her arms around him.

"Come on lets get you up to the castle and cleaned up." he said and he helped her up and they managed to sneak in and up to the heads bathroom. Hermione got into the shower and felt all the blood and tension leave her body and she was suddenly exhausted as Draco gently cleaned her and healed her cuts. He gave her his cloak and took her back to his room. He laid her in his bed and laid beside her just holding her.

"I love you Draco" Hermione said burying her face in his warm chest.

"I love you to Hermione" he said into her ear as she drifted to sleep.

$$$ I'm back and better than ever!!! Sorry its taken so long. I still love you all and hope you can forgive me…

REVIEW


End file.
